Black Out
by Eulalie
Summary: REPOST "The night is darkening round me, the wild winds coldly blow ; But a tyrant spell has bound me, and I cannot, cannot go."
1. PREFACE

**Title: **Black Out**  
Disclaimer: **That whore Meyer owns these books. No profit in writing this. **  
Warnings: **profanity, violence, lemons, AU, slight OOC, POST NM  
**Pairing: **book pairings**  
Rating: **M for mature**  
Summary: **Isabella's world is falling apart. What she knew about herself is a lie. Whom she assumed was the most powerful is a lie. When mythological creatures come beckoning, Bella realizes she is who she is when the time is most dire. The problem is - who exactly is that?

**P R E F A C E**

"The night is darkening round me,  
The wild winds coldly blow;  
But a tyrant spell has bound me,  
And I cannot, cannot go.  
The giant trees are bending  
Their bare boughs weighed with snow;  
The storm is fast descending,  
And yet I cannot go.  
Clouds beyond clouds above me,  
Wastes beyond wastes below;  
But nothing drear can move me :  
I will not, cannot go."  
-_"The Night is Darkening Around me," Emily Bronte_

This was a pain worse than being burned alive; it was the whole consumption of flame that began to end me, destroy me from the inside out. It circulated through every artery, every capillary, filling every nerve ending. Paralyzed, I lay in his arms, staring at his profile through glossed eyes. The wind whipped through my hair, the smell of blood reaching my nose. I felt like retching, from the sick-coppery taste of blood, but I could not find the energy. Like a child, I screamed, gusts swallowing each cry of anguish._  
_

He looked down at me, black eyes filled with sadness, but not remorse. No; he could not regret what he did to me. This is what he was created to do. Instead, he dragged his knuckles down my face, glancing over his shoulder once at the storm fast descending upon us. He caressed the curve of my neck with his teeth. "I'm sorry," he murmured, sounding so clear through the din. I hollered once for mercy before falling limp in his arms, the world devouring me whole.


	2. HAUNTED

**A/N: BEING REDONE YET AGAIN. **

**H A U N T E D**

"So we sing into the night  
and break all the silence.  
With one attempt to rise the broken from the dead.  
Avenge their souls and mend their souls.  
We sing into the night."  
_-"Into the Night", Eyes Set to Kill_

The shadowy female stood proudly, her chin stubbornly jutted out in shadow. A large, black cloak was draped over her fragile frame, shading all of her features except a pair of shocking violet eyes. One dainty hand was outstretched, reaching for me, _beckoning_.

"_Credo me_," she pleaded, collapsing onto her knees. She knelt before me, palms pressed together as if in prayer. Anxiously, she glanced over her shoulder, then focused on me. She stood, eyes darkening to an unsettling and defiant plum.

However, her defiance was paled in comparison against the two wolves who bounded from the tree-line. They were unrelenting in their attack, slashing at the girl until she fell to the ground like ribbons. She neither screamed nor flinched away from the vicious creatures, blood tears sliding down her face and pooling onto the ground as she fell.

The bloodthirsty creatures turned their faces towards me, glittery crimson sliding down their muzzles. The slighter one licked at its paws, purring felinely with content. The other, more belligerent, turned its cruel, chrome eyes towards me. It hissed in a more snake-like manner than that of a wolf, bearing its teeth in threat before sprinting towards me at an inevitable speed…

*

My eyes snapped open in distress as I lurched into a sitting position. Sweat poured from my skin uncontrollably, matting my hair. Images and emotions, too vivid to be simply dreams, were stained to my eyelids; I forced myself into an unblinking state, but crumbled. Fragments of my dream flitted across my closed eyes like breezes. And although, I wished, _prayed_, that Edward was correct in it only being a nightmare, I couldn't. It was too realistic - too random. Was this my response to being so mad at Jacob? By creating his pack into monsters, was this some sort of therapeutic diversion from the real world? My hopeful reasoning did nothing to explain the woman who scared, and enthralled me, as if she was familiar somehow.

"Bella," Edward whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder. He rested his lips at the base of my throat, then again on my bared shoulder, simultaneously caressing my back. I shivered at his cold touch but it was welcomed; it pacified my overheated, sweaty skin.

"It's just a dream," he continued calmingly.

Mechanically, I nodded. "I know." I turned towards his, wanting nothing more than to hide in his arms. Sensing my desire, he tightly constricted me to his chest, rocking me slightly back and forth.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Edward pressed. I shivered in his embrace, hiding my face in his cashmere sweater. "Oh _Bella_."

After much deliberation, I answered, "No. I'm okay."

He tilted my face up, dark eyes protective, then kissed my forehead. "School?"

"Of course I'm going," I responded, slightly offended. "It's just a dream. I'm alright."

"If you don't want to go, I will not make you."

"I want to," I challenged . What would I do home anyway, if I took up Edward's offer gratefully? Doze off and be haunted? Stay awake and be haunted by memories? Lie in Edward's arms and remind myself for the umpteenth time that his presence is simply for a while? That he is only a mirage?

"If that is what you want."

"It is," I interrupted.

He smiled sadly, releasing the arms he had wrapped around me. "Human minute?" he prompted.

I grinned, just a tiny-bit at falling into the old routine. "Yes - a human minute." Shifting through the clothes in my closet, I grabbed whatever was there first before fleeing into the bathroom.

I stripped down quickly and started the shower. In my haste, I slipped and smacked my head off the tiled wall. Clutching a hand to my aching head, I washed quickly, not in a mood to shave the legs Edward never saw. I finished my bathroom activities just as quickly, dressed rapidly, and ran downstairs.

My body became used to the rushing pace by now. After Jake had told Charlie about my little bouts on the motorcycle, you can believe that I was punished severely. Thanks to him, I'm not technically allowed near Edward or Jacob _indefinitely. _I'm not sure if that was what Jake had aimed for, but if it was, he scored.

So the moments before school when Edward snuck in to see me, or the few moments we had in school, or even the scant hours after before I went to bed mattered. I rushed through everything just to be in those moments that passed like the blink of an eye.

Charlie was sitting down at the table, much to my disappointment, scanning the local news paper. He glanced up at me, similar brown eyes full of vehemence. "A new killing," he announced. "They're getting closer to us, Bella. I want you to be careful going to school today."

"I will," I replied in a monotone. He frowned at that, his eyes turning more tender.

"Are you alright?" he inquired, shuffling his paper down.

"I'm _fine_."

He rubbed his chin red, a light blush forming on his cheeks. He misunderstood my aggravation. "Bella, I know you're mad at me for punishing you…."

"Please," I begged, pouring Cheerios into the bowl. He immediately quieted, running his fingers along the paper. He frowned when he noticed the ink picked up on the pads of his fingers. As I sat down at the table, he stood up to wash his hands.

I ate about half the bowl of cereal before I decided I wasn't hungry. I threw the rest of it in the sink, washing it out.

"I have to work late tonight; I'll be home at 11:30," Charlie said so quietly I strained to catch what he said.

"Okay," I replied nonchalantly, putting the bowl and spoon into the strainer.

"If I find out that that _boy_ or Jake was over…." he drifted off, letting the threat hang in the air ominously.

"Yes…I know," I finally said in a rush. I grabbed my backpack and keys, attaching the clip to the belt loop of my jeans.

"See you later, Bells," he murmured.

"Ahuh," I grumbled moodily. I twisted my hair into a ponytail before walking outside. The wind whipped it around, smacking at my neck. I looked up at the sky, gauging from the dark clouds that it'd rain soon.

I opened the door to my truck, finding Edward huddled in the cab of the passenger seat, trying desperately not to be seen. He was frowning, his dark eyes pensive.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, echoing Charlie's earlier questioning. I slammed the driver's seat door closed, sliding the key into the ignition. Only after I started the car and backed out onto the street did I finally sigh, "I'm fine."

Edward sat up and gazed emptily out the window. Finally he spoke.

"I should buy you a new radio," he said, motioning to the gaping hole with a flourish. I dragged my hand over the wires jutting out like tongues, and then gazed down at the scars still on my fingertips.

"I'm fine without it," I retorted, my voice slightly agitated. "How's everyone at the mansion?"

He smiled slightly at calling his rather _large_ home a mansion. In a graceful and quick movement, he grabbed the hand I still had pressed to the hole where the radio should have been, cradling between his two. He pressed my hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle. An icy hot heat reverberated through my palm, to my pulse.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're avoiding the question," I muttered, snatching my hand back. I placed it on the wheel.

He chuckled. "It's nothing interesting, that's all."

"Tell me anyway?"

"Well," he began with a smile that told me he was strictly editing, "Alice is shopping again; buying tons of things for the summer."

"I'm sure Rosalie is thrilled," I remarked. I wondered if she hated being a life-size Barbie doll like I had been for Alice in the past. But then again, she certainly _looks_ like a life-size Barbie.

"Actually, Rosalie has been interestingly quiet," he murmured musingly before giving me an apologetic smile. "Emmett and Jasper have started a 'book club'."

I raised my eyebrows.

"However," he added with a laugh, "they can't seem to decide to read classic American literature or hentai manga, or comic books, preferably the Fantastic Four."

I smiled out the windshield. "Sounds like Emmett."

"Yes, it most certainly does," he said distractedly.

I pulled into Forks High School silently, turning off the loud car. Edward was immediately at my door, both bags hoisted over his shoulder. He flourished a hand that I took like an anchor. He pulled me out of the car and I stumbled into his arms. He sighed, closing the door behind me.

"Clumsy as hell," he said teasingly, kissing my forehead. He released me and somehow managed to shrug out of his jacket. He draped it over my shoulders, leading me through the parking lot. I immediately recollected on being five years old, when my mother used to adamantly grab my hand and shield me from the cars when we walked across the street. Edward had the same persona as he dragged me through the parked cars, hovering around me like a force field.

"Hello Bella!" a voice cried. Alice jogged, in fast human fashion, across the parking lot to jump on me. Edward tensed, steadying us so I didn't topple over.

"_Alice_," he chided under his breath, a silent warning in his eyes.

"Oh please, she isn't _glass_," Alice grumbled, squeezing me. Her ocher eyes were over-excited as she rushed us into the school, talking a mile a minute over clothing lines. Though I'm sure they didn't mean for me to notice, but I saw how her eyes strayed towards his, how he nodded, how the bone in his jaw rippled, and his eyes darkened to a color so deep and black, it made me suddenly feel insecure.

*****

Like I'm definitely sure they didn't want me to notice the hidden conversation earlier this morning, I'm doubly certain that neither of them wanted me to be privy to Alice getting a vision mid lunch. She was talking contently with Angela about Spanish class when she suddenly grew quiet. It was just a pause - short enough to brush off, but long enough for me to gather everything I needed. But also for the fact that Edward tensed besides me, the way his eyes turned to that deep black.

As soon as the vision came, it was gone. Edward relaxed, but his jaw remained rigid. He wrapped an arm possessively around my shoulders, forcing me into his chest. Alice smiled and turned back to Angela, talking more animatedly and more passionately. She only stole occasional glances at Edward, who was staring deeply into the graining of the lunch table.

It was then I decided to act.

Edward wrapped a hand around mine the minute the bell rang and walked me off to biology. He dropped a kiss on my forehead, squeezing me tightly to his side.

"What was Alice's vision about?" I asked him mutely. His jaw clenched, but he didn't seem surprised.

"You're too smart for your own good sometimes," he teased, his voice warning.

"What's going on?"

His eyes were scorching. "Not now."

"Please," I begged, my heart throbbing in my throat. Fear filtered into me - a strange fear that didn't have a direct cause.

"I promise you," he whispered fiercely, his face alight with zealous energy over my protection, "that you are _safe_."

"How do you know that it's what I worry about?" I asked him. Again, guilt flashed across his features uncontrollably. His eyes filled with an ancient sadness I yearned to alleviate.

"I'm not leaving you Bella," he informed me.

I bit my bottom lip. "Edward," I began hesitantly. The shrill of the late bell stopped me. Edward shook his head.

"Later," he whispered, stroking my face, before hustling me to bio. Mr. Banner pretended not to notice us slink into the classroom, but he was fully aware Edward and I was late. He couldn't necessarily hate us for it though; we're the best in bio2.

The whole class was spent squiggling on my notebook until Edward touched my hand. "You're anxious," he murmured.

"No," I grumbled back. "I'm aggravated."

He dropped the subject.

When Alice met us for gym, she dropped the jovial mood the moment she noticed the intensity gravitating between Edward and me. She lowered her eyes, looking up at me from underneath her lashes sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Edward," she whispered. "They wouldn't speak to me. He wants to talk to Bella. And…."

"You agreed?!" Edward asked outrageously. "Bella…" he growled out, nodding towards the gym. "Go."

"No," I refused. "I want to know."

"It's not your place!" he hissed under his breath.

"Don't you think you're being a _tad_ bit overprotective?" Alice inquired sourly, crossing her arms petulantly over her chest.

"No, forget it," I said, taking my bag from Edward's hand. "It's not my place. I'll go." With a confidence fueled by hurt and fear, I marched angrily towards the parking lot. Edward caught up with me easily.

"Bella," he said, voice crushed velvet, "you're being difficult."

"Says you," I shot back. "Go and talk to Alice. She has something important to say."

He groaned. "I don't want to argue with you."

"I want to argue with you."

"Why?" His hand grabbed my arm firmly, yet gentle. I tugged until he either could let go or bruise me. He chose the former.

"Because you're reverting. You're telling me nothing, Edward. I can't do that anymore," I whispered, eyes tearing up. I bowed my head shamefully, feeling awkward at sounding so assertive. My eyes slid towards the truck, being bathed in the cold water I didn't even notice dripping overhead. Softly, I added, "I'm going home."

"Bella," he sighed with resignation. He opened the door to my truck and I stopped him, placing a hand on his. Cold raced up my arm - a feeling so akin to pleasure I almost wavered.

"_Alone_._"_

"It's not safe!" he practically shouted in my face.

"Well apparently there's no danger in your book! Not any I should _know _about that is, because it's not _my_ life," I retorted. I slipped into the car and slammed it shut. Edward's face, full of vehemence and pride, instantly fell.

"Bella," he begged. "I'm not going to force you. But _please_…."

I shook my head, letting my hair fly in front of my face to mask it. I slammed the key into the ignition and drove, constantly looking at the rearview. He stood demolished in the parking lot, black eyes confused and forlorn. My heart cracked in my ribs.

I couldn't tell if it was still raining or if it was just me crying. I wiped under my eyes to no avail - the tears kept coming. I put on the windshield wipers and was relieved when they shuddered to work, wiping away a lot of the blur.

What came over me? Never, _never_, did I speak to Edward like that. Like I actually have a leg to stand on all of a sudden. What happened to soft-spoken Bella, whose motto is "grin and bare it"?

That's when it started.

Hysteria.

Insane sobs bubbled up in my throat. I pulled my truck over to the side of the road so I wouldn't cause an accident (which would only fuel Edward's distrust (distrust! How ironic!) in me). Clutching my wheel, I bent my head to the car horn, hearing it give a wild blast with the contact of leather and flesh.

Only weeks ago I had gotten Edward back and now I'm pushing him away. Would his promise stand even if it's _me_ who's forcing him to leave?

_No_,I mentally argued. I don't want him to leave me again! The hole in my heart, unchangeable in size and depth, pulsated painfully. I put a hand to my chest, gripping at the useless organ. My throat choked up and I coughed, snot slipping out of my nose. I wiped my face on the back of my sweater sleeve. I had to fix things.

I reached into my pocket and dug out the phone Alice had forced me to take despite the fact I wanted it like I want the plague. My trembling fingers began dialing, yet they were useless; digits I didn't intend to pop up on the screen did. Clutching the phone in one hand, I used my right forefinger, the only finger I had with a nail, to press against each individual button.

Flustered, I threw the phone into the cab of the passenger side, pressing my foot to the pedal. The truck wheezed defiance as it sped forty-five down the slick streets back to my house. I groaned when I realized that Charlie's police car was in the driveway, and then fell into a fit of confusion. Did he _not_ tell me that he was going to be home late?

Running a hand through my hair, I realize he must have forgotten something behind. I checked my watch. I'm sure that he couldn't punish me anymore than he already had. Plus, he understood my dislike of Phys Ed; he wasn't particularly a gym class hero either.

I parked besides the cruiser and exited the car, slinging my back over my shoulder. I glanced once down the path, hoping to see a familiar Volvo. Instead, I saw nothing but the familiar abundance of brown and green, the sky once again hidden in a Forks spring.

"I'm home," I announced loudly into the house as I entered. I kicked off my sneakers by the door, hung my coat up on the peg as normally as I would if say, I came home forty minutes later. That's when I heard it - a bang.

My blood ran cold and my hand began to shake. Red colored my world as I considered what possibly could have happened - most probably Charlie dropped something. Yet my mind wasn't considering the probable. All thoughts revolved around Victoria; an old fear slid down my spine, similar to being doused in ice water.

"Charlie? Are you alright?" I called, jogging up the stairs two at a time. I didn't consider when my random act of grace came from, but thanked my lucky stars I did not fall.

A guttural scream came next.

I slammed all of my weight into Charlie's bedroom door to find it unlocked. I swung painfully into the wall, collapsing onto the ground. I gazed up just in time to find myself facing a nightmare creature. The slight wolf snarled at me, red eyes mad and bloodthirsty. I immediately froze in my place, my heart thrumming a pace I could never consciously match.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Charlie hollered at me, his voice breaking the trance. He had his gun out of the holster, aimed directly at the back of the creature's head. He shot off two vain bullets, both of which the wolf avoided with a perplexing grace I had never seen exhibited, even by vampires.

The wolf, like a black gust I could barely follow, whipped around Charlie, ripping him piece by piece. Screams filled my ears. I promptly closed my eyes, but could not halt the images. I saw them on the backs of my eyelids, as if imprinted into the flesh. Charlie and the mysterious woman in my dreams seemed to blend into one entity.

Hesitantly, I opened my eyes, fear gripping the very core of me. Blood splattered the hardwood floor, the door, my own skin. I glanced up, silenced by horror, at the wolf delighting in its petty victory. It turned to me, ivory eyes alight with laughter. A large paw took swiped across its lips and turned into a human hand. The tail slowly eased into a human behind. I watched slowly as a man stood affront of me, naked and drenched in my father's blood. He smiled a cruel, inhuman smile as he advanced, magnolia eyes alight with laughter. He grabbed my chin with a firm grip despite the blood and breathed onto my lips. I trembled more violently, trying to wretch myself from his hold. He only tightened until I feared my jaw would crack.

With a grin, the man placed his lips upon mine. And finally, I found myself able to scream.


	3. RENEE

**R E N E E **

"Turn your thoughts to the roots  
As we've all been caught up in the branches  
With roots above and branches below  
Don't run if you don't know your walk,"  
_-"Sassafrass" - The Devil Wears Prada _

The cold of Edward's hands didn't alleviate the numb I felt - it intensified. I sat quietly, dragging my jagged fingernails over the veins in my inner arm. I could see the veins pulsate through my nearly translucent flesh, and wondered if Charlie's blood could have seeped into mine through my skin. I wondered if I could hide the mark his death made on me - the dark circles under my eyes, the redness of my cornea from nights lying awake crying. From nights lying awake trying not to fall into nightmares. From nights hiding from the sun as if I would burn from the tender rays.

Jake met my eyes and smiled half-heartedly from his seat across me in the Cullen dining room. As quick as the smile crossed his face, it was gone, his eyes casting down to the hands he has steepled on the table. Sam sat besides him, commanding our attention with his powerful and solemn gaze. I only looked down at my lap, remembering the rouge of my father's blood splattered across my thighs. With a shudder, I turned towards the window.

"Bella claims she saw a wolf," Carlisle said, making sure to emphasis _claims_.

"I can assure you that it was none in my pack," Sam said. "They were all accounted for under my personal supervision at the time."

"It was a pack meeting," Jake chimed in.

"Perhaps you might want to question Bella further," Sam said. My eyes immediately snapped to his, full of personal accusations. He didn't falter.

Edward growled besides me. "Perhaps you all are not realizing the sensitivity of this subject."

"Perhaps you're not realizing the sensitivity of this subject!" Jake burst out. "For God's sake, Charlie is a family friend and you all are claiming we brutally murdered him! You all say that we're not in control of ourselves when that one," he nodded towards Jasper, "tried to take a snap at Bella last September. Aren't you the perfect fucking hypocrites - all of you! How do we know blondie over there didn't go berserk? Or Barbie doll got pissed off? We all know she has something against Bella!"

"You dog," Rosalie hissed through her teeth. "We're trying to play peacefully."

"Oh screw you doll face," Jake growled. "Peace is _not_ jumping to conclusions. For god's sakes, Eddikins over there almost ripped the throat out of my friend, the professional wrestler swiped a chunk of my hair dragging me here, and I can't name the number of insults blondie has muttered the moment we stepped into this joint. So perhaps you want to reevaluate _peace_."

"Enough," Sam hissed, laying a hand on Jake's shoulder. "This is getting us no where quickly. There's a murderer out there…."

"You mean right in front of us?" Emmett muttered.

"_Emmett_," Carlisle hollered, his voice raising for the first time I've ever heard. Even I shrunk back. Edward hid my face in his chest, as if to shield me. I was immediately grateful for the escape.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it," he whispered.

"Let us look at this from what we do know and what we _do_ have," Carlisle said over Edward. "I have not accused you of anything, wolf-brothers, yet I do believe I owe an apology on behalf of my family for their brutality tactics. They're protecting Bella."

Rosalie sniffed.

"As are we," Jake murmured regretfully. I peeked out from Edward's protective arms and noticed his black eyes focused on me, something deep and warm contained in their depths; something I likened to sympathy.

"We all have alibis," Carlisle said. When Sam's eyebrows arched, Carlisle elaborated. "I was at the hospital. Esme had come to visit me at my office today. Jasper and Rosalie, as well as Emmett went to see a public movie. Edward and Alice were in school."

"And there are humans to collaborate these stories?" Sam inquired.

Carlisle spread his arms wide. "Test us if you will. Ask a million humans, check satellite pictures. I do not care what means you go to; all I ask is for you to trust us. We have not faltered in the treaty once. There have been others, others outside of our family, but never us. Your ancestors know this as do you. _Trust us._"

"And trust us in return," Jake quipped.

Carlisle outstretched a hand. "I do not ask for friendship nor brother-ship - I ask for cooperation, loyalty, and trust."

"And we answer that call," Sam said, squeezing Carlisle's hand for a millisecond before dropping it like coals. I was fascinated by this; it seemed Sam and Carlisle grew a million feet. It seemed they became thousands of years old. Wisdom flickered in their eyes like firelight and cast a warm glow over the other immortals. The weight of their compact bore me further into Edward's arms - at least something good came out of this.

I mentally chided myself for even considering something so blasphemous.

They grew quiet, sizing each other up for a moment as if to test each other. Finally, Jake spoke.

"We have been experiencing different scents," he said, "on routine pack runs. We all know what Victoria smells like - we've hunted her since we destroyed the other one - Laurent. Yet these new scents are strange. They're so floral and…" his face flushed. "_Mouthwatering_. Like Bella's scent."

Edward's head snapped up.

"It's all over La Push and sometimes up near the mountains," Sam added. "They're all mixed up and confusingly; sometimes it feels like there's about twenty, yet they all have the exact same…I don't know, _tenor_. It's _odd_. We sense vampire, yet the smells don't match. They're more…pleasant, like our own."

Jake nodded to testify that fact. "We also have found Victoria - slain," he said. I met his eyes curiously. "But…it's _odd_ again. We know of only two ways to kill a vampire. Either we kick their ass or you people rip them apart and set them on fire. This was _neither_. It looked like she was sleeping, only not breathing. We checked to make sure she was really out of it though," he added quickly, noticing the Cullens' conspicuous stare of disbelief. "And believe me, she isn't coming back."

"That's everything," Sam finished. "You all?"

Alice smiled joylessly. "I'm guessing that's why my visions have been so messed up lately. I've been keeping tabs on Victoria, and I kept seeing her disappear, then reappear, then disappear, then reappear. It was _maddening_. Then she just disappeared. I assumed it was werewolves - I cannot see you in my visions for some reason. But like you can sense vampires by senses, I can sense wolves in my visions. The entity I felt was…something I've never _ever_ felt before.

"Right before Mr. Swan's death, I kept getting this one picture of a black wolf. Bright eyes. He was laughing, I think." Alice's smile wavered nervously. "I'm not so hip to what wolves laugh like."

Jake shook his head.

"I found this," Emmett said, slapping a piece of fabric on the table. "When Edward and I went scouting for scents earlier, we found this attached to a bush."

I looked at it curiously, images flickering through my brain like a slideshow. I saw dark eyes, a cloak, black fur…. It whirled around me until I felt faint.

My hand tentatively picked up picked up the black fabric. It shook between my fingers, waving like a leaf. It felt silky, and smelled deliciously like fresh fruit, most likely a part of a cloak. I closed my eyes, feeling tears cluster.

"Bella?" Edward asked, cupping my face. "Bella?!"

"I…it's familiar," I whispered, opening my eyes. I was swimming in blackness, trying to find away out….

I shook my head, my vision clearing, yet I kept seeming images that made no sense; the heroine from my dreams…my father slain…purple, ivory eyes…black fur….

I pushed my chair away from the table, not able to meet the vampires and wolves clustered around me, wondering fearfully what had come over me. "I…I think I'm going to get sick," I said uncontrollably and ran to the kitchen sink where I vomited the little I ate into the immaculate steel. One cold hand smoothed circles into my back, the other held my hair from my face.

"Elsewhere, _please_," Edward begged the council. I heard the shuffle of feet, clips of a conversation, and soon Edward and I were alone. I turned the sink on, watching with disgust the mashed up food fall into the garbage disposal. I wiped my mouth with a paper towel then swished some water around, spitting it out. I didn't notice the tears falling until Edward began to unceremoniously wipe them away.

Flushing I pulled away from him. He only pulled me tighter.

Slipping an arm underneath my legs, he carried me upstairs to his room. I ran frantically into the bathroom the moment my feet touched the floor. Closing the door and locking it, I sat cross-legged on the toilet, tears running freely.

Edward didn't saw a word.

I brushed my teeth in silence, gargled and spat, all while rubbing at my burning eyes. The smell of grapes were inescapable - the color purple seemed dominant in everything. Even when I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, I noticed the exact shade of the bags under my eyes - a reddish eggplant. Horrified, I splashed my face with water. When I looked up, Edward was sitting on the toilet seat like I had been, face drawn.

"I locked the door," I said.

"What the hell will locking the door do?" he questioned with a weak smile. I lowered my eyes and he groaned, anguished.

"Bella," he beckoned, reaching out for my hand. "This is hard for you - I know. It's difficult, and it hurts. Though I can't understand the caliber of that pain, nor the depth of your fear and horror, I am _here_. Please stop shutting me out. You've done that since I came back."

"Maybe you should have never left," I croaked. I slapped a hand over my mouth as if I had belched or let go an obscene profanity. My face turned a horrid red of shame, then guilt. The expression in Edward's eyes told me my comment hit below the belt.

"Love," he whispered, his voice sounding as if he was crying. "I am eternally apologetic - I sincerely am. I…I am imperfect. I made mistakes. I'm not what you deserve, I _know_, but please…_please_ don't do this to me. Not now."

My brows snapped together and my mouth popped open. I wondered briefly if I would ever stop crying.

"I want to help you Bells - I want to make you feel better, but you're not letting me!" His voice grew passionate, hysterical. "I don't even know how! Bella!" Without my consent, he grabbed me into his arms and rocked us back and forth on the toilet seat, hiding his face in my neck. I clutched him for support, not ever wanting to let go. He smelled good, I noticed randomly, burying my hands in his hair and forcing him with all the human strength I have, to never move.

*****

Similar to how I don't know when I fell asleep, I have no clue when I awoke.

Crushed between Edward and the back of the couch, I could hardly breathe - I didn't exactly mind it. It felt safe. Clutching his shirt with an iron grip, I buried my face into his chest, suffocating myself on his sweet scent. His fingers traced my spine, his lips kissing my hair softly.

"You slept quietly," he remarked - bait to tell him what I actually dreamed. I locked away images of the strange woman being killed before my very eyes, how she transformed into Charlie, into Renee, into Phil, into Angela and Mike and Jessica and Ben and Eric and even hateful Lauren. I didn't tell Edward how I stood there, my mouth ajar and my throat trying to scream as the monster turned to me, bloodthirsty eyes full of laughter and excitement as he sauntered closer. I didn't tell Edward that no matter how many times I cried out his name in hopes he'd save me, he never came.

But more importantly, I didn't tell Edward how once, I was the monster. I was the creature that preyed on my friends, reveling in the taste of their blood, coppery sweet, on my tongue. Shuddering, I closed my eyes once again, blocking out the images, the memories, until they were nothing but the bad dreams they actually were.

"Exhaustion," I murmured into his skin, my voice slightly cracking.

"You know I'm not an idiot." His voice was slightly agitated. "I can tell you're having nightmares. You can tell me."

I shook my head.

"Bella…you can talk to me. If you want," he added hastily. "But remember you are safe. I _promise you_, no, I vow on my life that not a hair will be touched on your head if I have the chance of preventing it." His arms tightened around me, crushing me to his being.

"I'm not worried about myself," I tried to explain.

"Bella…everything will work out…." He must has heard disbelief in the silence because he sighed. "We're going after _it_."

"What?" I nearly shrieked.

"You're in danger - everyone is in danger. We can't let this go," he said heatedly. "After we get your mother safe, we're going after it. Them. Oh god, I don't even know!"

"No!" I shouted, shaking my head vigorously. "Nononononono! Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you are _NOT _going after it! I've watched everyone die, _everyone_ before my eyes. I can't - NO." I pressed at him until he moved and I was allowed to pace the room. "NO."

"Bella, don't be difficult," he begged me.

"Don't leave me," I begged in return, taking out my Ace.

His eyes, ocher I noted, flickered darkly. He stood, face determined and soulful. Grabbing me into his arms, he kissed me so painfully I collapsed in his arms like Jell-O. "Never," he growled, weaving his fists into my hair. "Never."

Tears poured down my face, slipped between our lips.

**B L A C K O U T**

Mike stopped by first.

He came when school let out on Thursday, a week and two days later, offering a small card and a bear. He embraced me, much to Edward's displeasure, and left giving words of encouragement.

The next day, Jessica, Lauren (reluctantly), Angela, Eric, Tyler, and Ben all visited, I am told, but I was asleep at the time. The day after that, I got an email from Renee.

She was still oblivious to what had happened - when I went to respond, I couldn't find the words. I left the email blank on Edward's laptop.

When I didn't respond, she called my cell the day after. I answered and burst into tears. She coached me into telling her what happened. Soon we both sobbed into the phone.

"Oh Bella," she sighed unsteadily. "I didn't know…I'm coming to get you…."

I looked at Edward for help and he hesitated. Then he nodded. "I'll escort her here."

"Don't leave," I mouthed fearfully. Edward paused, then frowned.

"Emmett will," he pantomimed back. I felt oddly reassured.

"Bella?" my mom cried.

"Yes, I'm here," I answered. "Please come here."

"I'm taking you back to Phoenix," she said hurriedly. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"NO!" I shouted hysterically.

"Is this about the boy?" she inquired angrily.

"Yes…no…. Mom, I don't want to leave Forks." Which was a lie. I wanted to go to Switzerland. Who goes to Switzerland anyway? Most certainly, no one would find me _there_. I want to take everyone with me too.

But that's impossible.

So I'm grounded here, a useless protector who has crazy dreams that I shouldn't have because I'm 100 percent human.

"Is this about the lunatic who killed Charlie?" she demanded. "Do you know who it is? Are they threatening you? Are they listening to this phonecall right now? Omigod….."

"No mom!" I said. "Please, just…_please_, trust me."

She faltered on the phone. "Bella…I trust you."

Glancing at Edward, I began giving directions. "Order tickets tonight, okay mom? The Cullens will pick you up at the airport."

"Will you be there?"

Edward shook his head but I ignored him. "Yes."

"I love you, baby Bella," my mom said softly, sniffing.

"I love you too mom. Be safe."

"I will. You too. Tell that Edward to protect you if he values his life."

Smiling grimly, I said, "okay."


	4. SIREN

**S I R E N**

"Rest...  
Lord, have mercy  
By the help of Thy grace  
May they be enabled to escape the judgement  
Grant them to pass over from death to life  
And they shall live in memory everlasting.  
Rest..."  
_-"Crossing the River Styx", I am Ghost_

"Today is no exception to normal Washington weather," the meteorologist said cheerfully. "We'll have some dark clouds rolling in from the north. The on coming warm front will cause rain to appear around seven or eight tonight. The showers will be light and last until about three in the morning, making for wet day tomorrow. Currently Forks is sixty-eight degrees with a fifteen mile-per-hour wind."

"Thanks Jonathan," the woman chirped, her voice turning solemn. "On a darker note, this morning the police identified the body Renee Dwyer, ex wife of the late Charlie Swan in the Fork's Airport this morning. Early this afternoon, thirty-nine year old Renee's decapitated body was found in one of the airport's bathroom stall. Only two weeks after her ex-husband and prominent policeman, Charlie Swan, was found in the doorway of his house, killed in the same manner.

"Though the police have been seen frantically looking for the killer, we have not been told any leads or reasons behind the brutal homicides. We had tried to question the victim's daughter, Isabella Swan, but she has mysteriously disappeared." Her voice lowered. "If you find _anything_ suspicious, please send them to your local police station."

"Thanks Michel," the same woman chirped. "In other news…."

I turned off the radio then.

*****

My hands shook in my lap, my eyes dry and burning with infuriation. The seatbelt crossed over my chest dug - it felt like a restraint, a bond. I snarled at it and glared in the review, seeing the remains of the policemen surrounding Forks Airport. I easily spotted the man who had told me my mother is dead - his cheek still pulsed red from my slap, like a siren.

Remorse filled through me; why did I fight so hard to join Carlisle and Emmett and Jasper and Edward? To see my mother's decapitated head hanging from the ceiling of the airport, an omen? To turn my head and vomit alone as Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett followed the creature, leaving behind Jasper to watch me from afar?

Edward slunk into the driver's seat, his face grave. A pale scratch was down his face, cutting over his eye. My hand itched to trace it - my tongue was weighed down with questions, yet I remained motionless and gagged. I didn't dare speak for the threat of my voice cracking, for the tears to flow once again, for Edward to know how much my mother's death cut into me. I didn't want him to know how much his broken promise cut me to the core.

"Jasper," he said carefully, deliberately, "would you mind returning home with Carlisle?"

"Are you sure she will be alright without my influence?" Jasper questioned, voice smooth as silk. It made me sick.

Edward focused his gaze on me and I looked away, glaring out of window. I wondered if my pain could be seen in the surface of my irises. He shouldn't see that either. My brave front is much too fragile.

"Would you mind Bella?" he inquired.

I made a blatant show out of not speaking, of leaning towards the window away from him, of not even glancing his way. My silence was enough.

"Yes. Thank you Jasper."

The moment Jasper disappeared, the calm he had cast on me was released. I felt the full force of all the emotions he had managed to stifle. A voiceless cry escaped my lips and I dragged my shaking hand to my lips, wanting to assure myself that I had stopped breathing. Against my will, I breathed and a shudder ran through me.

Without speaking, he put the key into the ignition and eased out of the airport. But then again, what could he say? Would he apologize to me, _again_, for breaking a promise? Can he even begin to console me?

I hiccupped and slapped a hand over my mouth - like my throat, my mind was becoming nearly hysterical. Edward's eyes strayed from the road to meet mine. Animosity breeding like a parasite, I flipped my hair over my shoulder, hoping to create a barrier; hoping that with my hair hiding my face, he wouldn't notice me crying.

"Isabella," he breathed finally. "I'm sorry."

"Mmhmm," I murmured, but my voice cracked an octave too high. I was too transparent and he read right through me.

"I…I…Bella, we tried. But whatever this is, it's too powerful," he strained through gritted teeth. "You have to believe me when I say we tried."

My silence was as deafening as a scream.

"You don't…you _don't_ believe me," he whispered accusingly. Edward pulled the car over, and tugged my face to meet his. I was so startled that I just gaped, openly and stupidly, into his enraged face at the new scar adorning his skin. "Emmett was nearly _killed_, _killed!_" He emphasized. "And I…." I noticed how his eyes flickered with pain, with memories that even I didn't know. "I felt a pain so shockingly sharp that I wanted to die, Bella. This…thing…_entity_…"

"This is why I'm leaving," I breathed suddenly, once again startled, but by my own doing this time. Everything made sense, now, however. I had a great revelation; this _thing_ is targeting me specifically. My family. My friends. It wants _me_. And I have to give them that.

"NO!" Edward roared into my face. "I'm _not_ letting you play martyr."

"I can't do this anymore! I can't sit here while everyone I love dies. Whatever creature this is, it wants _me_. Not Charlie. Not my mom. Not my friends. Not you - it wants _me_."

His face was twisted in denial.

"This is why you're staying," he challenged. "If this _thing _is capable of such acts, then imagine, just imagine, what it'll…."

"I don't _have_ to imagine, Edward! I've seen it! I see it every night - every single night. And then someone else dies. How long do you think until it's my friends, the town, the rest of the Cullens…_you?!_ They want me - I'll give them that!"

He shook his head, his voice lowering angrily. "No."

"Just drive," I grumbled.

"NO!" Edward howled, tugging me tightly in his arms. All around me, I heard the sound of glass exploding.

A sharp pain pinpricked in my side and I was tugged through the windshield, scratches opening up through my clothes. I kept my eyes closed, my tongue being bit from screaming out my anguish.

"NO!" he cried again, trying to pull me. The creature was stronger, however. Holding my torso between his teeth, he ran, wind whipping my hair in my face. My mind was numbed with horror as my body began riddled with agony.

The creature tossed me onto the ground, and my eyes were forced open. His muzzle was inches from my face - his eyes a deep merciless charcoal that made me want to scream. I tried to wriggle out from underneath him, but one paw pressed me into the grass.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I waited.

"Isabella!" a familiar voice cried. I struggled to open my eyes - the blood loss was making me dizzy. Hesitantly, I parted my eyelids and the world spun. Screaming what I think was "please"; I closed my eyes and let the darkness overtake me.

*

Thick, spongy grass was beneath me like a mattress. The smell of rain and humidity - warmth ultimately - hit my lungs. I closed my eyes, basking in the heat. A cool hand brushed across my forehead. "Isabella," the voice whispered - a voice I knew all my life yet could not recognize. I opened my eyes hesitantly and was blinded. Her hair, unnaturally red, flamed in the sunlight, her eyes a quirky crimson. I scrambled away from her and watched as her hair turned a deep brown, her eyes a flawless blue.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Lillia," she whispered. "How do you feel?"

"You're an angel," I asked confused, my voice thick with suspicion. The beautiful woman was a dead ringer for the one in my dreams - visions, I should say really, except for the notable differences. Her eyes, for one, and her wavy brown hair.

She shook her head, trying to hide a smile. "Isabella, you're not dead."

"What?"

"No, you're _not_ dead," the angel assured me, big eyes convincing me.

"So…are you here to kill me?" I inquired, my throat clenching dangerously. I scanned the trees. Where's _Edward_?

She laughed. "No. I saved you." She paused, eyes warming. "There's a lot I should tell you, much truly, but I shall wait for you to be in a more…stable state. You have lost a lot of blood. Lucky that I have dabbled in a bit of medical work."

"What happened?" I asked.

She shook her head limply, and caressed the hair out of my eyes. "I am going to be with you, during this month at least," she said with a soft smile. "Not always physically, but believe me, I will never leave your side. You are too vulnerable…. Your blood will oft boil beneath your very veins. A pain, more severe than anything you have ever experienced, physical or mentally."

I cocked my head, not particularly pleased with that idea. "Why?"

"I will not tell you now," she said, eyes looking at the sun directly. Navy blues and topaz flecks were visible in the depths of her deep azure eyes. "And only after you hear, you will remorse. Too much has been set in place without your consent. As much as I envy the accomplishments you are destined to make, I pity your lack of free will." Something overcame her, like she was possessed. Her fragile, yet wise beauty hardened into a warrior's determination. I inched away, suddenly afraid of the insane look of hatred in her eyes, the scars that were still healing. "Never fight it Isabella - your destiny. Only fighting it will result in the death of those you love."

Tears, unreasonable, insane, yet there, began forming in the corner of my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She nodded. "It is well you shouldn't."

"Lillia - scaring the lass?" a sharp voice questioned. I turned and my eyes widened. The beautiful woman from my dream stood in all her glory, aubergine eyes full of boasting as unreasonable as the tears clustering in my eyes. She turned towards me, face knowing and confident that I would recognize her - daring me to speak about my strangely prophetic nightmares, in which she served as the star.

Lillia slouched, as if the evil spirit once dominating her slinked away. "Ah, I am eternally sorry, Aramine."

"No need," Aramine said, walking towards me. I noticed she had neither her raven cloak nor the fearful look. One look at Aramine would tell this woman had no fears, yet I couldn't help but wonder…

"You have patched her up well, sister," Aramine said, flipping back her deep black hair. Turning, she smiled at the pocket sized vampire who stood humorously next to Aramine's Amazonian frame. "Tiny vampire, I'm hoping she's satisfactory."

"Just her alive is enough," Alice squealed, grabbing me into her arms. I winced when she squeezed me, feeling the wounds I temporarily forgot about sting. Alice pulled away with an apologetic smile.

"We feared the worst," she said softly.

"I'm alright," I assured her, gripping her shoulders between my hands before releasing.

"Little vampire," Lillia said softly, "I am sorry that I had stolen her - her wounds were tragic and bleeding. I was uncertain if you all could handle her blood in this state."

Alice's jaw clenched and her eyes blackened, as if she was mad, but then I realized she had stood like that this entire time - was my blood still tempting?

"I understand," she said. "Even now it is alluring."

"We have a lot to explain for," Aramine pointed out, glancing hesitantly at me. "Many things that I believe Artemis can explain herself."


	5. CRUELTY

**C R U E L T Y**

"...emptiness has darkened my eyes  
as I hopelessly beg for my life to end  
...tell me why...  
my iron eyes tell the tale  
heroes always pay in their blood  
I can be only this"  
_- "Tilting the Hourglass", Alesana_

"The sun will set in very few hours, Aramine," Lillia reminded her sharply. "I believe we should give the explanation before the example."

Aramine's aubergine eyes flickered dangerously at her twin. "You understand how delicate the situation is."

Lillia nodded, chin raised proudly. "I understand."

"Then I can rest assured you shall tell what needs to be known?"

The brunette nodded, making Aramine stand from the table. Aramine nodded to each member of the council, finally acknowledging their existence. Her deep purple eyes rested on mine curiously, then a smile came across her perfectly arched lips.

"Adieu, Artemis - stay well."

Compelled, I returned her goodbye. "Adieu Aramine."

With another mysterious smile, the girl turned on a slippered foot. She disappeared from room, the house, until I felt her presence ease away from the area entirely.

Confused, the Cullens stared at Lillia, waiting for her grand explanation. Instead, she intimately turned towards me, as if they were not even there. Her blue eyes made me shift uncomfortably.

"Have you wondered why you smell more appealing than any other human, why you attract danger, why your beauty is unflawed, and more importantly, why you have been targeted by an evil far ancient, and powerful that I dare not speak her name?"

I blanched.

Turning towards the rest of the room, Lillia said in a voice that eased away all my confusion, "Isabella is immortal."

"I have seen her nearly die in my arms," Edward said quietly. He reached under the table to squeeze my hand, which I was grateful for. I squeezed it back and winced when my sides began to ache.

"Immortality is an amusing prospect," Lillia said, leaning into the table. Her eyes lit up with giddiness. "There are some forced into immortality, and then there are others immortal at need. And more still, there are others born human with immortality to grow into. Isabella is one who must grow into her immortality.

"Sirens, nymphs, maenads, harpies - all are us, we are all. Yet all these names have explanations fed by human lies. Such as vampires turning into bats, wolves transforming into blood thirsty monsters at the full moon. Nymphs, a name adopted by many of us for it's more accurate sound, are nothing more than immortal women who, for whatever reason, are dangerously appealing.

"We are creatures with a blood far more rich than any humans, a life expectancy of hundreds of years, and the speed and grace far superior to any vampire. Though our blood, soiled with male births, and vampiric associations, pulsates strongly in Isabella."

Suddenly, her face grew remorseful. "And with those gifts, there comes responsibility and pains for each and every one of you. Unlike vampires, whom have the luxury average of a three day change, Bella will suffer five days of repentance during the night. Blood for the elements and nothing more.

"And more importantly, her blood, like her body, will be unguarded. Her skin will bruise easily - she will tire easily. She will eat none. Her blood, far more delicious, far more exotic, and far more tempting, will seduce even the more resolved of you." She bore into each of their souls with her piercing eyes. "You _all_ will want her, but I say more so the males, who will expect blood as a life source and a sexual favor."

I bowed my head to keep the blush filling my cheeks being seen. Edward hand tensed around mine.

"Five days of temptation. I would urge you all to leave her, but a double-edged sword the situations seems. If you protect her not, her protection falls into my hands. My speed, my gracefulness, and my appeal will _not_ halt nor kill the creature after Bella, folded out of night and blood. He has only been temporarily halted - Aramine is attempting to settle this. But in the chance that she cannot contain the creature, like I said, she is _my_ charge. I cannot keep her safe soundly.

"So I caution you all. Make your preparations now. There are no time for questions," she glanced out the window fearfully. "Night approaches. Do you feel pain, Isabella?"

In truth, I felt a bit queasy, like a stomach ache, and the pain in my wounds were far more severe.

"No," I responded bravely. I jutted my chin out obstinately, hoping none saw easily though my façade. "Tell me one thing, though."

"Yes?" Lillia asked.

"Why me, why now?" I demanded. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me tightly to his side. Meeting his eyes, I spoke for Lillia's ears. "This could've happened when I was five -."

"If your mother had died at that age, the result would have been the same. I would have found you, Isabella, and the only difference would be a change of age, friends, and venue. _Why_," she added softly, "I cannot answer. It is _a_ solution you must find. Why is deeply seeded in faith and fate, which is something you must decide yourself." Her face tightened and she turned to Carlisle.

"Doctor, morphine will do nothing but strengthen the pain. Human remedies do not work, though drinking alcohol might take the edge of. Do you have that item?"

Carlisle looked frazzled, so Esme took charge. Her voice smooth and even, she whispered, "We have a bottle of wine we got two years ago from a Christmas party as a present. We will make sure to stock up on more."

"What else do you require?" Edward demanded, looking at me. I knew I must have looked lethargic - I felt so. Only the uncomfortable pain now coming through my stomach, fueled by the wounds around my side, kept me conscious.

"Clean sheets. New clothing. Wet cloths. A thong to tie her hair. Most aim to pull out their hair during this change," she added. "And then I require you all to leave."

"No," I rasped. Glaring at her, I said, "they stay."

"It's unsafe," Edward murmured, cupping my face. "I am not going to threaten your life this way."

"No!" I sobbed. "Don't…."

"I trust him, you," Lillia said, staring at Edward. "I believe you will take care of her. You may stay. And the doctor and the small one. The rest, must leave."

Emmett and Rosalie rose first, Rose taking the lead out of the door. Emmett hesitated, giving me a large wink. "Knew there had to be something crazy going on if you stuck with Eddie o'er there."

I smiled grimly, knowing that it was his equivalent of wishing me luck.

Esme embraced me, and Jasper let a bit of calm flutter through me like a butterfly in my chest. The loving moment was destroyed when I screamed, rather loudly, out in pain.

"Come," Esme said, hastening the vampires out of the door. Alice and Carlisle disappeared through the house, looking for the items.

"Isabella," Lillia said, taking me into her arms. Edward pushed at the breakable items on the table - a candle holder, a beautiful Asian style centerpiece, and a vase of flowers - onto the ground.

Another scream ripped through me as the pain spread like wildfire. The only memory that sympathized with this was when I had been bitten by James. I tried not to remember that, but instead focused on keeping my mouth shut.

My stomach flip-flopped in my chest, beating at my heart, as Lillia laid me spread eagle on the table. Her hands created manacles around my wrists - she stared down at me.

"Whatever you feel, you channel that pain into me - do _not_ hurt yourself, Isabella, or I will never forgive you."

I bit back another scream, twisting my hands around her wrists and squeezing. A faint smile graced her face, but I wasn't comforted by it's beauty.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I noticed how cold I was becoming - as if thrown into artic water nude. Teeth chattering painfully, the rest of my body grew to what felt like a negative degree. It was so frigid, that it began to _burn_. My heart circulated the cold throughout me until I couldn't breathe without shuddering to the point I felt as if I was going to fall apart.

"Thank you," a voice murmured, nearly hysterical. Weight was pressed on my chest - warm and fuzzy. I creaked my eyes open and saw at least five blankets piled upon me, yet it changed nothing. All I felt was a reassuring weight.

"The alcohol?" Lillia questioned above me, her lyrical voice strained.

"Here," Alice squeaked.

"Pry her mouth open - yes I _know_ this sounds barbaric. I'm going to prop her up. If she gives an inclination of choking, you _must stop_," the nymph commanded. I felt her warm hands on my back, easing me upwards. The sudden change in position ripped a scream out of my chest. The wounds, plus the burning of the cold escalated. I screamed, screamed, screamed, until my voice gave out.

"Bella, please!" Edward begged me, his emotions obvious in his tone.

"She's done - the position change only set her off guard. Now," Lillia said.

"She's shaking so much," Alice whispered, putting her fingers to my lips. I opened them with much difficulty, and felt the bottle being pressed to my lips. One of Alice's small hands pressed at the back of my head, steadying me, while the other tilted the bottle of wine.

The rich taste burned inside me with heat, instead of the frigid cold which scalded me from the bone out. I swallowed tepidly, and instantly felt my stomach rejecting it. I tried to keep the bile down, but it threatened to escape.

Alice pulled the bottle away with just enough time for me to breathe. Replacing it, she tilted more of the rich liquid into my mouth. My eyes closed in pain, yet my mind wasn't registering it as clearly. The heat of the wine began to fight with the cold spreading from my heart, twisting my brain dizzily.

I knew I was growing drunk from the simple fact I that I couldn't focus, nor register what Lillia was saying to me.

My stomach finally grew more powerful over my free will. I began to choke, my stomach violently pressing into my throat. Alice pulled the bottle away from me talking rapidly to the others. Something I decided as a bucket was pressed under my chin just in time to catch my vomit.

"Oh God," I moaned, though I know that it didn't sound that way. I felt my throat want to scream, but there wasn't enough voice left.

Stomach emptied, I fell against the table, my head knocking against it. With the alcohol already in control, and the blinding pain, the force of my fall knocked me straight out.

*****

My eyes flashed open with mild interest. I struggled up onto my forearms and fell back into the pillows dizzy. Two cold hands propped me up, smoothing away my hair.

"Edward?" I murmured.

"No, Alice," she corrected. Focusing my eyes, I immediately noticed how her hands were shaking as she moved my hair, that her eyes were feral and black. I shifted away from her and Alice smiled grimly.

"I'm okay, I promise," she assured me. "I'm going in about twenty minutes. Carlisle will be with you for the remainder of the day. Which isn't much - it'll be only an hour or so until nightfall."

"And Edward?" I inquired numbly, not even shocked by the fact I had slept for so long. In fact, I knew it was going to happen; last night drained me of everything. I looked down at my wrists, where bright purple bruises had blossomed. Alice ran her fingers over them, biting on her bottom lip. She didn't answer me, but instead stood up, opening the blinds.

"Maybe sunlight will make you feel a little better," she proposed. Almost immediately she sparkled beautiful in the dying sunlight, making the room seem like a huge disco ball. It nearly blinded me, and almost distracted me.

"And Edward?" I prompted.

"Bella…I don't know if he'll be coming back. Last night really freaked him out."

I groaned into my pillow. Looking at the sky, I watched the sun slowly slipping. A sense of fear overcame me - I need Lillia.

As if to answer my personal whim, the nymph walked into the room and sat at the end of the bed. I stared curiously at the furniture, confused when they had gotten this here, then turned back to her. In her hands she held a plate of cut up fruit. She gestured it to me.

"I know it looks repulsive at the moment, but truly you must eat something," she said, spearing a slice of kiwi with a fork. Without asking my consent, she forced it into my mouth.

"Will her appetite change after the…." Alice drifted off, trying to come up with a word.

"No," she assured me. "She'll probably be more ravenous. Her metabolism will become much faster."

"Will she prefer different foods?"

"No, no," Lillia said, slipping a strawberry between her full lips. "It'll be exactly the same, though like with most people, her palate will mature and she will like different foods. Like I said, there is very little that separates a human and a nymph woman."

"Interesting," Alice murmured, swallowing deeply. Looking apologetically at me, she said, "I have to get Carlisle. No offense Bella, but you smell too good."

"I'm sure that's not really an insult," Lillia laughed. "You have done well, little vampire. Refresh yourself."

Alice smiled, then kissed my forehead. She paused, trembling, then fled the room. Sighing, I hid my face in my hands.

"Great. Everyone is running away," I grumbled.

"Only because they desire you more than anything else in this world," she assured me. "Isabella, understand, you are destined for greatness."

I rolled my eyes sadly. "If it means that my parents must die, the only family I have has to leave me, and I have to go through some wacky mythical change, I don't want it. You can have it if you like."

She lowered her eyes to her lap, placing the platter of fruit besides her on the table. Digging in the pocket of her simple white shift-dress, she pulled out a dark leather cord with a pendant attached off it. On closer inspection, it was a silver circle with a pentagram supported by small chain welded to the top of the band. It twisted mesmerizing-like in its ring, the dark red runes flickering in the light.

Lillia reached over and attached it to my neck. Horrified, I looked down at the satanic chocker.

"This symbol is one of power - the sign of strength among our people. It is the sign of the elements: sprit," she said pointing to the northern most tip on the pentagram, "fire," the lower right, "air," the upper left, "water," the upper right, "and earth," the lower left. "These spirits are protection," she whispered. "We are born from them, molded into flesh by the darling Aphrodite and the blood of her lover Adonis."

Realized that I was completely lost, Lillia smiled sadly at me. "I will tell you many stories one day, but now is not the time. Now," she said, pressing the pentagram to my chest, "remember the spirits - remember that they are you and you are they."

I nodded curiously at her. "Do I get magical powers or something?"

She gawked before bursting into laughter. "Gosh, you sound like those silly witch girls who talk of casting spells. How hilarious and blasphemous that they associate their insanity to our pagan religion!" Sobering herself, she grinned. "No, Isabella - there are no spells you may cast, nor magical powers. You'll understand the mysticism one day," she assured me finally. Suddenly she turned away from me to the doorway; I followed her view to where Edward stood, in all of his glory, eyes dark and haunted.

Sensing the intensity flickering wildly between us, Lillia stood. She pressed a kiss to my forehead then turned towards Edward once more, eyes in warning. Without a word, she danced out of the room, leaving a distinct smell of sweetness behind.

Hesitantly, Edward closed the door behind him, moving over to take a seat at the corner of the bed. He had clasped his hands between his knees, his torso bended at the waist in a grave position. Slowly, he closed his eyes and exhaled. His inhale was sharp and his body tensed.

"Bella," he whispered on an exhale. "How are you fee-."

"Fine," I said cutting him off. "You?"

He smiled grimly. "I've been better."

"I didn't think you would come back," I murmured. The wind blew in then and oddly, I smelled things I've never smelled before; the wet of the fog accumulating abundantly outside and the wet of the pine trees. Then I smelled Edward - his deliciously clean rain-like scent. I gorged myself on it as the wind died down.

"I promised you I would never leave," he reminded me, turning his black eyes in my direction. "And so far all of my vows have been broken. I'm trying, Bella." His breathing stuttered and he winced painfully. "But I can't stay with you for long. You know what you do to me naturally, but this…." He gestured around the room limply and I felt a stab of pain.

Idiotically, I crawled over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. He was trembling. "Please…stay with me. I can't do this without you, Edward!"

His answer set me off guard.

"Bella…. I…can't take care of you. " I shivered. "I just cannot, as painful as it is."

I let my hand fall to my lap, feeling his rejection burn. The hole in my heart began to pulsate, threatening to rip me apart. I lowered my eyes. "So, now what?"

Edward began wringing his hands nervously, his body tense. "I'm going with Jasper and Emmett to track down the murderer."

The words came like a slap; sharp and embarrassing. He'd rather lead himself into a potentially dangerous situation than remain by my side. I flinched away from him, eyes watering. "You can't go away."

He had no need to respond. It wasn't like I asked a question. It was simply a matter-of-fact, a statement.

Closing my eyes, I bunched my knees up and rested my face in them, my arms wrapping around my face as if to shield all of this away. Hysteria bounced around my head as the weight of everything came crashing down upon me. Sobs bunched up in my throat, threatening to be released.

The bed creaked as Edward shifted. I looked up tepidly to see his face, scrunched up as if in agony, staring painfully at me. He reached out to touch me and then stopped. His fingers flexed once, before he dropped his hand to the sheets. I watched the color in his eyes flicker. The smoldering became a full force flame, as it devoured his pupil, turning the entity of his eye, save the cornea. His hand clutched the blanket, then he paused.

The tension was never alleviated, though he moved away from me, in one graceful movement standing.

"Bella," he choked out. My view of him began to sway, as the pain internally and the external hurt I had been ignoring, became a deafening roar in my ears.

"Oh god," I muttered. A fire, so painful, so frightening, began to roll through me. I screamed, closing my eyes as tears leaked out the corners. I opened them hesitantly, to find Edward standing there, horror written on his face.

"_Go!" _I shouted at him, my voice tearing into strands. He reached out for me again, his hand failing. Then he was gone.

I was briefly aware that I was alone, but I couldn't dwell on that. The fire, all consuming, took over me, binding me to the bed. Sweat began to swim down my face, pool between my collarbones. I became tight-lipped; I wasn't going to scream, wasn't going to cry out.

A hand began mopping at my brow, and I leaned into it. It was cool, calming. "Bella," Alice chirped. "Don't be sad. I'm going to stay with you. I promise, I promise." She wiped at the tears slicking down my face, and pressed my head to her chest. I was instantly grateful of the cold she was emitting.

The fire wasn't keeled, however. It raged on underneath my skin, like a private sun. I swore I could smell my flesh boiling; it was an acrid scent that made my stomach tie in knots. A bucket was placed under my chin as I vomited the few slices of fruit I managed to eat earlier.

The night raged on, and I slipped unconscious every once and a while, but was awakened by the flame flickering under my skin. It was an uncomfortable heat, that promised to burn me to a crisp, and it was so painful. Though it could never compare to the first night, seeing as the shock factor wore away, it certainly can't be doubted on the agony is conjured. The heat was cooled with the sun rising in the sky, until it became a small flame settling around me. My pain alleviated, I passed out in Alice's cool arms.

**B L A C K O U T **

The sun was ethereally flickering in the sky, blue and calming. I looked at it, hoping that it could placate me. However, the emotions that were bubbling up inside me as I watched Carlisle embrace each of his children before finally turning to Esme. He held her, kissed her hair, her forehead, her cheeks. She smiled reassuringly, though her eyes spoke nothing more than fear.

"Bella?" Alice asked, noticing the queasy expression on my face. I only shook my head limply, leaning it against the window of her room. The coolness of it seemed to soothe me only slightly. I fiddled with my hair, but still was uneasy. Something…something unpleasant was fouling the air. Not in a literal sense, like it was disgusting, but more in…as if the air was tensing, as if warning me of something potentially disastrous. I swore for a minute I depicted eyes out of the trees, but decided I'm just being ridiculous.

Edward glanced up at the window, his lips drawn. He saluted me and I reminisced on a line I had heard from somewhere. _Those who are about to die salute you._

I didn't look out of the window anymore.


	6. MYTH

**M Y T H S **

"Did we create a modern myth  
Did we imagine half of it  
Would happen in a thought from now  
Save yourself  
Save yourself  
The secret is out  
The secret is out  
To buy the truth  
And sell a lie  
The last mistake before you die"  
_-"A Modern Myth", 30 Seconds to Mars_

"La Push?" I echoed, eyes widening. "You're sending me to La Push?"

Carlisle cleared his throat, and gave me a charming smile, hoping to smooth over the fear widening my eyes. "Not exactly Bella. You have to understand the situation. There's a murderer running freely through Washington trying desperately to harm you. We also understand that there are innocents that can be potentially hurt because your proximity." My throat tightened. "And so, the La Push wolves have decided to aid us in our cause. They're sending the entire pack all over Washington to keep the humans safe while the rest of our coven hunts down this threat.

"The problem with this plan is that your sent is taxing us," Carlisle continued. Alice placed a hand on his shoulder, her eyes scolding.

"Bella, we don't trust ourselves around you for long periods of time. We love you, adore you Bella," Alice said calmly, "but the problem is you smell too dang good. Lillia isn't dependable, and we need someone to watch over you. We can protect you from afar, but we can't stay by your side, like I said, for the long periods of time that you need. Soooooooooooo," she trilled, "the wolves and us decided we should bring someone here for you."

"Who?" I demanded, voice raspy. I glared at her curiously. "Jake?"

"No…. I believe you know Miss Young," Carlisle said. "She's currently Sam's…."

"Lover," Alice finished with a waggle of her brows. She grinned.

I only hid my face in the pillows.

*

Wind.

The name of the feeling came to me around midnight. The sharp sensation of air being slapped across my flesh could only be called _wind. _The breathless feeling I had clogged in my throat can only be a product of _wind_. I shuddered and pulled at the blankets.

"Oh shit. She's freezing," a drowsy voice murmured to himself. I heard the distinct sound of footsteps as Emily prodded over to the bed. She packed the sheets tighter around me, and then closed the window with a snap.

"Still cold," he murmured. "Damn. Hopefully the Cullen heater works," she grumbled, pressing something that clicked suspiciously loud. I smiled slightly, nestling under the extra blanket she then laid over me. Although her motions were many and should have procured a sense of warmth, they hardly fought the numb.

"Thank you," I muttered anyway, reaching out for her. Her hand, warm and reassuring, grabbed mine. She gave it a sweet squeeze, before sitting on the bed besides me. She gently rubbed my back.

"Better?" she whispered softly. I shuddered, and closed my eyes, still feeling the inescapable cold whip through my veins, but was pacified by the warmth.

*

Emily was there when I awoke; I could smell her delicious scent of warmth and pine.

"Are you sleeping?" she questioned, her husky voice hesitant, sweeping a wash cloth over my face. I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer lying on the floor, but in a bathtub, shamefully naked.

"No," I mumbled. She had brought a bucket with her, and a wash cloth, which she was wringing out. In a careful, motherly way, she mopped my brow, tilting my face up with her other hand.

"Mm, you're bruised, Bella," she murmured, taking in the purple blossoms with a calm air. "And hot to the touch. Are you hungry? Feel ill?"

"No; just cold and tired."

She nodded, continuing to mop my forehead, her scared face twisted in something I decided to depict as sympathy. "They'll be home much later," she told me, eyes meeting mine briefly but then flickering away. Her long black hair framed her face as she bowed over me, the ends brushing against my shoulders, tugging at the bubbles. "They left to…," her face twisted, "hunt."

When I decided to move, my arm was so quick it set me on edge - it lashed out with a fastness I would attribute to a vampire, not a human or whatever I was at the moment. I successfully grabbed the wash cloth from her hands, trying to formulate a stern look. "Don't bother with me. I'm fine."

She frowned, tilting her chin up obstinately as if her pride was hurt. "You're being unreasonable. In this state-"

"I prefer not to feel like I'm babied. I think I will be fine," I assured her.

"Please," she begged with me. "I only want to help."

I glared at her scars, wondering if she had been as easily open to others coddling her. Did her pride swell then as it was now?

As if she understood me, she took the bucket - leaving the wash cloth behind - and left the room without another word, her smell, like brown sugar, wafting behind.

The orange light above me shuddered, making my eyes hurt. I closed them, but they burned to be closed. My mind, however tired it may be, lost out to my wary body. My limbs, tired of the rest, itched to be used; to walk, to move, to even shift. I kicked my legs slightly, wincing when a swell of bubbly water splashed onto the ground.

Using my palms as braces against the tiled wall, I stood up. My legs were wobbly, clumsy as if I was just learning to walk. Shaking, I stepped out of the water. I nearly slipped, but caught myself quickly. Excitement welled up inside me, but was swiftly annihilated by the mirror over the sink.

My face was pale and pasty, my dark, matted hair and eyes standing out in contrast. Slight bruises bloomed down my arms and legs from thrashing the night before, maybe even from being in the tub. There were still the bruised scars running in jagged lines down the sides of my torso in reminders of my parents' death. I looked like a shade, an abused specter of my former self.

Disgusted, I grabbed a towel off the rack and hid my ugly body behind it; refused to remember the memories that haunted me. In unsure steps, and still using the wall as a guide, I stepped out of the bathroom. Emily was curled upon Alice's bedroom sofa, watching a LifeTime movie. Her face was still scrunched up in pride.

"Emily," I began hesitantly. She looked back shocked; obviously she assumed that I was not able to take care of myself.

"Yes Bella?" she answered, standing up and coming towards me. "You're white as a sheet; are you okay?"

"Just standing vertically for a while has all the blood rushing from my head," I said lightly. "Do I have any clothes?"

"The bloodsuckers packed the new room you're staying in," she sneered slightly; obviously vampire hatred extended from the wolves to the whole La Push reservation. I only gnawed on my lip, knowing that it would be the next part of me to bruise.

She took my hand gently, but firmly, setting a painfully slow pace to spare bedroom I had been staying in. It smelled mildly of disinfectant - Lysol, but was overridden by something like apples and cinnamon. I sat on the edge of the bed while Emily buzzed around the room, pulling out underwear and a silken pajamas that Alice had most likely recently bought for me.

"Do you need help?" she asked.

"No," I responded, a clear dismissal.

She nodded. "I'll go make breakfast." Then she walked out, leaving me alone.

Holding the wall, I slid to Edward's room and took his shirt, not surprised when it covered me to mid-thigh. I inhaled the scent of the collar - his scent. It riddled me with pleasure, made me slightly tear. I grabbed his brush from off his dresser and ran it through my kinky hair. I deftly braided the ponytail in one even plait, finishing it with a stolen elastic. Deciding that I was now presentable, I turned towards the door. The floor swelled up to meet me, but I kept the world straight enough to make my way downstairs without falling.

The smell of bacon enchanted me into the kitchen, where Emily was making a small breakfast. She smiled when she saw me.

"You look better," she said. "Getting color in your cheeks."

If she noticed Edward's shirt, she didn't say.

"Thank you," I murmured. "I'm sorry for snapping earl-…"

"I understand completely. You don't want to be babied," she hummed. "Which I have a tendency to do. Sam complains a lot about it." The edges of her lips twitched with a smile.

I didn't respond, only waited for Emily to set my plate on the table with a napkin and fork. She placed hers across from me. I sat down immediately, my legs enjoying the much needed rest.

"Orange juice?" she inquired.

"Yes please," I murmured, looking at the food with apprehension. Wouldn't I just vomit this later today?

Emily set down a glass of pulp-filled orange juice, and I cringed internally, but didn't reject it. I smiled and murmured my thanks, waiting until she sat down to start my meal. It was delicious.

"How many nights left are there?" she questioned me suddenly.

"Two," I mumbled, curious of her sudden curiosity.

"Then what?"

"I don't know what happens then," I confessed. "My…guide hasn't told me much."

"No," Emily said with a shake of her head. "Are you going to stay with the vampires?"

I glared at her, and she held up two hands, in surrender.

"I know that it's not my right to know, and I'm probably intruding. It's just that we worry about you, especially now that you are a Daughter," she said quickly. Then considered it.

I placed my fork by the plate. "Daughter?" I echoed.

"Well…I don't know," Emily said. "It's a forgotten myth, a story that many disbanded a long time ago. Now it's resurfaced because of you, and I am quick to believe it, though the others find it…."

"I want to know."

"You're going to find it stupid," she hedged softly, her forever-grimacing face shy.

I grinned at her without humor. "I'm some sort of legendary seducer. Your friends are werewolves. My friends are vampires. There's really not much you can tell me that I'll find unbelievable."

She smiled slightly, then began to speak.

"Originally the Quileutes were spirit warriors. They were able to leave their bodies and defend our tribe. When the last, greatest chief, Taha Aki, merged himself with the spirit of a wolf after Utlapa, a traitorous warrior, stole his body, werewolves were created." Her voice was solemn.

"However, a stranger came into the village one day. She was foreign; skin soft and pale, her body lean and agile. She was graceful. She was beautiful. And Taha Aki became infatuated with her. Ominotago, they called her. Beautiful Voice.

"Taha Aki allowed her to claim the village as home whilst he pursued her. Ominotago eventually returned his advances. This woman returned his feelings with curiosity. And under the light of one single star, they conceived a child. A daughter.

"While Taha Aki lived blissfully with his wife and child, he was blind to the women disappearing in the neighboring Makah Tribe. The Makahs suspected the Quileutes because we possess magic. Taha Wi, Taha Aki's son from his first wife, tried to settle this friction. He went to find the culprit.

"They journeyed to the mountains, but the trail led them back home. They knew that it could not be Ominotago, who was a woman and mother. And their own people could not be the cause of the Makah's ill fortune. They ended their search and blamed the Makahs for their carelessness.

"A year later, the disappearances started again, yet in our own village." Emily exhaled as she shivered. "They found Ominotago feeding upon a maiden. She fought and killed many of the wolves. Taha Aki, who was growing old, was too slow whilst Ominotago was too strong.

"Taha Aki's third wife, (for Ominotago was the fourth) saw his struggle and stabbed herself in front of the Ominotago to distract her. Taha Aki was then able to destroy Ominotago, but it was a half-hearted victory. The corpse tried to reassemble itself, so they set fire to it and separated the ashes into small bags, and buried them under the earth.

"Taha Aki then ran into the forest and never returned, his daughter disappearing at the same time." Emily took a sip of my orange juice then. "In later myths, a girl who is swift and beautiful, kind and yet human comes to the village and enchants the men, whom protect her from various vampire attacks. I say it's the Daughter, but it is written that she is human. I can see where they might've mistaken that," she gave me an appreciative smile.

"But you understand why this myth is wrong. That a werewolf and vampire might love each other is wrong. That they might conceive a child is blasphemy." She shrugged then looked more tenderly at me. "This is why I am curious to know if you will turn back to the vampires. They will desire your blood. And we, werewolves, will hate you because of Taha Aki, that's assuming they even accept the myth."

I looked down at my cold breakfast, rolling around several new things I discovered and what I would have to question Lillia.

"There's a lot I still have to digest," I told her. "A lot. So many things have happened, and now this?"

"I'm sorry," Emily said.

I only shook my head, smiling at her. "No thank you; I like to feel included in these things." But more importantly, I had a friend on the opposite side of the treaty line.

"You're up and about," Alice said cheerily, dancing through the door. She took in our faces with a curious expression. "Did I interupt anything?"


	7. ARAMINE

**A/N: note that when Edward coughs up blood it is indeed possible. also note that all unknown words or phrases are indeed Latin.**

**A R A M I N E **

"Oh, God the noise! Is ringing in my ear.  
It's so unclear. I hear them talking.  
But can't make out the words.  
Speak up. Speak clear."  
_-"Desperate Times, Desperate Measures", Underoath_

I awoke with a blistering headache. I remember what it felt like when I jumped off the cliff in La Push. My lungs, full of water, burned in my chest. My eyes felt like they were going to melt out of my skull. The waves crashing all around me made my body have a cruel sense of weightlessness, like I was drifting off while my head registered each individual second.

The element of water was ruthless, causing me to scream the entire night. I fell asleep finally at the dawn; my body was again restless while my mind was lethargic, full of questions and accusations and sadness.

The lack of an orange sunlight shook me awake along with the caress of skin of my forehead. "Expergefac," a voice lilted above me, a warble of an ancient tongue pertaining in her voice.

"Aramine," I whispered knowledgeably, opening my eyes to view her extravagant purple orbs, which were beautifully eclipsed like a cat. Never before had I noticed the veins of green and silver that were woven around her pupils like Celtic knots. Her feline face was close to mine, so close I could smell her breath on my tongue.

"Veni," she whispered, clutching my hand. She pulled me over to the window, her hand feather light around mine. She released me, smoothing her fingers down her long tendrils of hair. Her amethyst eyes were warm, softened, yet had a sense of inner strength. Backing towards the window, her figure illuminated by the yellow light, she pulled her black hood over her head, shading her features. And in one smooth movement, I was alone.

"_Veni_," she hissed from the other side of the window, her voice distinct. Allured, I stepped towards the window, placing my hands to the pane of glass. Curiously, my hand slipped through, caressing the outside air. With the awkwardness of a foal learning how to walk, I stepped through the window into the Cullens' backyard.

I pinched myself so hard that I instantaneously bruised; the grass between my toes felt too good to be fake. A wind whipped me, ruffling Edward's shirt between my legs and exposing my underwear. Pulling on the shirttails, I gazed around for Aramine.

"Cito!" Aramine whispered from behind a tree, her solemn figure barely distinguishable from the shade. I hastened towards her, my feed stinging from the sticks I walked upon. She lead me up an incline, long hair like a flag, leading me to safety.

"Cito, cito, cito! Veni _Isabella_," she called back to me numerous times as we ascended; it seemed like we walked forever. My feet were blackening with bruises, my ankles cut and bleeding; my own metallic scented blood perfumed the air.

Suddenly Aramine stopped and turned towards me. I was behind by yards; when I finally met her, I was astonished by the light that seemed to emit from underneath her skin.

"Veni con me," she murmured. The words were like cold water down my neck; refreshing yet chilling to the bone. "Artemis, crede me." Her aubergine eyes bore into mine with ferocity, as if they were searching for something I knew not. Then, with a smile that made me suddenly unsure, she grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Come Artemis," she murmured, and, my hand in hers, she strode into the trees.

Soon my feet came in contact with smooth stones. A ruin of some type. It looked like an ancient Grecian temple - there were columns and what seemed like what a roof would have been. In the middle however, sat a large silver fountain, almost the size of a swimming pool. Water poured out of the fish mouths surrounding a woman who seemed the epitome of perfection. Every feature was chiseled realistically. She stood in the shell of a clam and my brain flashed to the famous painting of Aphrodite by Botticelli. There were modifications - firstly, the beauty of this pagan goddess far surpassed the painting. And in her hand held a girl.

The girl enchanted me. Her head was rolled back slightly, and her eyes narrowed. Her perfectly arched lips were parted like she was laughing, stroking a lyre on her lap. Lilies were entwined in her hair, the same that buoyed in the fountain.

Aramine walked towards it, swiping a lily from the fountain. She held it out between us like an offering before darkly pinching the petals. She sauntered over towards me and placed it in my hair. Smiling cynically at me, she unlatched her cloak at the throat and pulled it over my shoulders.

"Crede me," she repeated. "Trust me."

"How can I trust you?" I demanded her, my voice suddenly found. "How can-."

Her eyes flickered oddly. "Auribus teneo lupum."

The word _lupum_ struck a chord in my throat; I cleared it noisily and glanced down at my feet. If my assumption told me truth, than she was referencing something about wolves - and that most certainly cannot do.

"Aramine," a strong, nasally voice drawled. I looked up to see a girl that could not be older than ten; she was all lines, yet no angles. The petite creature looked doll-like and porcelain, features delicate and ethereal. Her eyes were huge and green, yet eerily calculating. Long tendrils of ginger hair floated to her calves in lose silken curls.

"Alazeevreah," Aramine countered, standing to her full height. "To what do I own the honor?" I found it important to glare at Aramine, hoping that she could understand my question.

Alazeevreah grinned, all pretty and impish. Her cruelty shown through. My mind flashed on the Volturi's little pet, Jane. Her power, to inflict pain, was still too fresh in my mind. However, it was sadism in Alazeevreah's face, so similar to Jane's, that caused a shiver to roll through me.

"Karya sent me," Alazeevreah said. "Perhaps you know where Lillia is."

"Perhaps," Aramine said leaning back with a smile. "Perhaps not." Alazeevreah growled and Aramine shot a gorgeously light grin at her. "Search my mind, little one, but you won't find a damn thing about my sister. We have separated for the better."

The girl sniffed, then turned her eyes towards me. A grin of contempt grew across her face, one that was all consuming.

"Artemis," she breathed.

"No," I growled. "Isabella."

Alazeevreah laughed and Aramine shot me a look that could melt metal. The nymph scowled and shook her head, narrowing her eyes to Alazeevreah.

"Elesmeera will be just as pleased if I bring the little one instead," Alazeevreah boasted. "Win-win situation; you and Lillia will be relatively free to go, and I please the Queen. How about that?"

Aramine laughed. "You honestly think you can bargain lives like trading baseball cards?"

"Well," the other siren purred. "Let us up the stakes a little bit." She padded over to the trees and gave a short, high-pitched whistle that forced me to cover my ears in pain. An Amazonian woman paraded into our clearing, heels clacking on the floor. Her cloak covered her features, and body in the thick purple cloth.

"Aramine," she hissed, voice thick and venomous. Very carefully, she placed the rather large bundle she had in her arms onto the ground. It twitched in the plastic bag, outlining into a body. The scent was familiar - sandalwood, cold, and amber.

"Euphrosyne," Aramine greeted coldly. Her aubergine eyes met mine and she motioned towards the body. "Seize him."

"Oh no, not soon," Euphrosyne chortled, stopping me in my tracks. The Amazon placed a hand up as if to physically halt me.

Aramine ignored Euphrosyne's words, stepping towards the body in feather-light steps. She tore into the black trash bag, unleashing an auburn head and alabaster skin.

"Edward!" I gasped. My knees locked and I froze in place, hatred bubbling up poisonously under my skin. Again I was losing someone in my life - _again_.

I turned towards the culprits, my body trembling with rage. "How _dare_ you?" I boldly questioned. "Haven't you taken enough from me?!"

Euphrosyne took one step and was suddenly towering over me; I did not realize her immense height until I had to cock my head up to glower. Her eyes were an odd shade of yellow that bore deep into mine like suns. It was burning, causing my eyes to tear up - or perhaps that was the turmoil muted under my skin, crackling like a fire, like a dam ready to burst. I closed my eyes to her evasively, and turned my head away, but Euphrosyne was stubborn. She grabbed my face tightly with one hand, squeezing it until I was certain I was bruising.

"Mm, an angry little creature. Perhaps there's more Artemis than Aramine immediately assumed," she spat.

"Release her," Aramine ordered, but Euphrosyne ignored the regal tone with another chortle.

"_No_," Alazeevreah hissed. "You made your choice. The boy for Artemis."

Underneath their argument, I heard the most blissful sound; coughing. I pushed Euphrosyne away, causing her to fall and hastened towards the body nearly uncovered. His skin was naked and scratched - healing slowly. A strange silvery substance coated his skin, dripped form the cuts, but the undeniable glisten in his eyes and his shallow breathing proclaimed him alive.

My stomach dropped and I collapsed simultaneously with relief. Aramine released her hold on his face and let me flutter about him, making a mental list of wounds.

"Bella?" he coughed, spitting blood all over my nude thighs. My head spun and I felt faint.

"Shh," I whispered, using one hand to comb his hair and the other to rub my eyes as I cradled him back and forth.

"Too much Artemis," Euphrosyne growled, still sprawled on the ground. Her hood fell away to a face that was marred with color. Roses framed her right eye and lips, curling and twisting like ivy in colors that breathed life. It twisted down her neck, hiding into her billowy breasts. But what was more impressive, was the scar that stretched from her nose to her chin, that cut through the flowers to her ear, shaped in a strange C structure.

"Mm, a simple whore like her," Alazeevreah agreed cheerfully in her frilly voice. "But no matter. No matter at all. Aramine has made a choice."

My eyes shot to Aramine, who was standing now with her hood upturned.

"Oh yes?" Euphrosyne questioned. She scanned her partner's eyes; only a twitch in her face portrayed the conversation they were truly having.

Aramine turned towards me and squatted to the ground. Blood ran down her cloak, red and warm. She caressed my cheek, rubbed her thumb under my eye. Carefully, she kissed my tears away.

"_Bella, Bella, Isabella,_" she murmured. "Take your friend. Return back to the Cullens. Wait for Lillia. She will tell you where to go; she will help you."

"You're leaving me?" I squeaked.

"Don't," Aramine whispered. "You don't understand. But you will, my cruor sanctimonialis, my Artemis. Now stand."

"I can't," I whispered softly. Aramine shook her head.

"You have tenacity my dear," she reminded me, taking my hands. I stood with her slowly; my legs felt like noodles. She disappeared behind me, and carefully arranged Edward on my back. Immediately I felt his weight - like bricks - on my shoulders. I nearly keeled over until Aramine placed a hand on my throat.

"Farewell, my Bella," she whispered. And in hesitant steps, I ran back.


	8. CHANGE

**C H A N G E**

"She's a natural in disaster  
The silence after and before  
We're the ones she's chasing after  
She's coming back for more"  
_-"Her Eyes Hold the Apocalypse" - Eyes Set to Kill_

My legs gave out too soon and I collapsed onto my knees. Edward's weight bore down upon my back until I thought I was going to snap in half with exertion. I bit my lip from whimpering and attempted to stand, but my legs refused zealously.

"Bella," Edward murmured. I had to strain in order to hear his faint voice, which was lower than a whisper. "I want you to know…."

"You're not dying," I hissed angrily, pressing my hands into the ground as gravity pushed his weight harder down upon on me. Simultaneously, Edward coughed, hot blood streaming down my neck. My stomach retched; my mind spun. I bit back the urge to scream in revulsion and grief. My eyes welled up in the effort.

From his own volition, Edward rolled off my back and onto the ground with a loud _thump_. Gasping, I fluttered over to him, checking his breaths, which were labored, yet still continuous, the only sign that Edward would be alright. I thanked my lucky stars, then glared at him.

Relief fell into me and I collapsed besides him. The world finally gave way and pirouetted, spinning with a grace I knew I could not possess. Besides me, I clutched the grass, just to reassure myself that I was alive. On my other side, Edward's pale hand sought out mine. He squeezed it gently.

"I'm going to be fine," he rasped. "I promise."

I decided not to argue how much his promise meant to be. I sure as hell was going to hold him to this one however. And if I didn't get to the Cullens, I'm sure both of us wouldn't have to worry about promises. Alazeevreah and Euphrosyne reminded me of the wolves in my dreams - their eyes, their heartless, cold voices. I was sure they were the creatures who slaughtered my parents, who….

I didn't allow the thought to continue as I stood, bracing myself against the tree. I pulled on Edward's hand, and he (with much labor) stood besides me.

"Rest some of your weight on me," I told him, and smiled joylessly when he did as I said. Taking a deep breath, I released the tree and staggered towards the next down the incline. Edward leg was completely torn, I realized when he only shuffled as I walked. Rage uncurled in my lower belly, filling my veins with red-hot anger.

Edward eventually fell unconscious, by the time I could see the house through the trees, or at least what I called unconscious. His eyes slid shut - his breathing slowed. I likened it to a human sleep, thought it most likely couldn't be. He was probably in some sort of energy saver mode, like a computer.

I decided perhaps I needed some sleep after that simile.

"Oh my dear god," a familiar voice gasped. Alice immediately peeled Edward from my back and I collapsed from the release of pressure. I looked at the sky - midday. Already the sun was fading.

Alice's voice tittered loudly around me, shouting demands and such, but I ignored them, closing my eyes.

*

I clawed at the weight pushing on my chest and found myself unable to scream. My nails raked through the skin, cutting into me; I could barely smell the coppery blood underneath the scent of hay and grass. It was an all-consuming aroma, one that whipped at my skin and fluidly swam underneath my blood.

"Shh, shh," a voice cooed above me. Lillia smoothed m y back. "Shh, Bella."

Until she spoke, I wasn't aware that I was making any noise at all. My voice was stuttering with gasps and pleadings; they resonated in the room, shaking the walls. How could I have not noticed?

"Relax Bella, let go," she murmured, embracing me to her chest. I whimpered at the sudden movement, my body trembling with my veins boiling.

Something in the lower of my chest tightened; a knowledge, a breathless understanding. I closed my eyes tightly, resting my head in the crevice of Lillia's neck. _Credo me_, Aramine has asked me. _Trust me_.

"Let go," Lillia persisted.

Slowly, I quieted my breath. My eyes tightened, but slowly, my pulse slowed, hiccupped, and stopped thrumming in my ears.

*

A warm touch shocked me into awareness. I sat up immediately, bemused by the liquid fire pumping disjointedly in my veins at a slow, hypnotic pulse. The lethargy I had held like a burden in my chest, evaporated; I felt as if I was light, air filled. I opened my eyes hesitantly, finding myself lying in the bed, the shades drawn so only a trickle of sunlight danced across my skin. My body was sprawled out, showing more skin than deemed appropriate. With trembling fingers, I buttoned the shirt up. In my haste, one of the buttons popped and fell onto the floor. Emily gave me a perfunctory smile before grabbing the button. She placed it into the pocket of her dress.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," I protested, sitting up once again. My limbs felt awkwardly, beautifully graceful as I stood in one movement that I could only describe as fluid. My actions were free yet deliberate, calculated, like a ballerina. I resisted the childish urge to pirouette and turned to Emily. I offered her a hand and she grasped it.

"How's Edward?" I whispered curiously, my voice catching. I was still dressed in his shirt, our blood splattered and combined, contaminating the white of it. I hissed dissatisfaction, but decided I had no time to change.

"I wouldn't know…. Carlisle is still with him." Her dark eyes flickered. "Do you know what happened?"

I shook my head, trying to knot my hair at the back of my neck, inhaling. I could smell Edward's clean scent. Immediately I began following the scent, running to the door where I would find him.

He was in another one of the extra rooms, Carlisle sitting besides him, his face drawn. Alice was hiding her face in her hands, but immediately her face popped up and viewed me.

"How is he?" I questioned softly, striding over to him.

"Don't be fooled by the closed eyes," Alice said archly, "he's awake."

Carlisle shot her a chiding look. "Edward will be alright. He will just suffer some minor discomfort for a few days."

"Bella get over here," Edward growled. "I don't have the flu. You can't catch it."

I glared at him, but strode over, feeling relief and odd grief. I shouldn't be seeing Edward curled up under the covers, his perfect face marred once again. The scar that once adorned it had healed, but new cuts danced across his skin. I traced them as a I sat, searching his face for any pain from my touch. When he only closed his eyes, hand seeking mine, I let out a breath I had been holding.

"Do you remember what happened?" Carlisle asked me.

My eyes never strayed from Edward's peaceful face as I recounted my story for the three vampires - and Emily who was standing awkwardly in the doorway. I didn't save one detail, except the likeliness of the exchange to my strangely prophetic dreams. When I finished, Alice was gnawing in question on her lip and Carlisle was pinching the bridge of his nose in perplexity. Whatever these creatures wanted with me, or Aramine, or Lillia or this unknown Artemis, it also has something to do with a creature named Elesmeera. The name dropped ice into my blood, freezing it.

"Something bigger is going on around us," Carlisle pointed out. "I believe it has a lot to do with you, Isabella. Besides your sweet scent, these women have reason to pursue you."

"Ah," Lillia cooed, long legs striding into the room as if she was invited. "I see you all have linked things together. I have come only to leave. I had to check up on Bella, make sure her change went well."

I glared at her until the cool realization that five tortuous days had passed. I looked at my hand curiously, watching the blue veins throb blood. They seemed bluer; my skin more translucent and even. I half expected to put my hand up to the light and see right through it, like silk.

"I'm guessing well," Lillia continued, airy voice tight. "I will tell all, but now I must cut ties. I ask of you to gather your family and prepare to leave for Italy."

"NO," Alice howled. She slammed Lillia against the wall, holding the woman by the neck. "I am sick of your games. Every time you disappear something dangerous occurs. I have no reason to trust you until you start talking now."

"I have a reason to trust her," I said, pulling Alice's arm away. To my amazement, I actually was able to. "I can't explain why I do, but trust _me_. Her sister sacrificed herself so Edward and I may live. There has to be a reason for this. But obviously we're on a timeline."

Lillia gave me a genuinely sweet smile, gripping my shoulder. She squeezed it. "I _give my word_, that I will explain to you all what has transpired in Forks and before that soon. Please, contact the rest of your coven."

"We will," Alice hissed, her eyes black and beady with hatred. "If I think you've played with us…."

"What about the pack?" Emily questioned, her voice strong, dark eyes calculating. It was obvious that Emily disbelieved Lillia as Alice does.

I watched Lillia's face darken, her lips curl almost as if she was going to snarl. Her brows slipped over her eyes in a V, her jaw clenched. "They will be _fine_."

"I don't trust that," Emily challenged.

Lillia's eyes widened, sauntering towards Emily as if she was going to rip her apart. "Human woman," she said carefully, "believe me, they are not whom we are to worry about at this moment. Don't fill that silly little head of yours with anxiety. There's no room for it. Adieu."

As quickly as she entered, she exited.

*

I looked up at the ceiling, watching the shadows that graced it. My hair dripped down my spine, wet, but oddly I didn't feel the cold. I attested it to my immortality, which sounded odd in my head. I still hadn't reached the full understanding of what I was, nor did I desire to. I had too much on my plate to eat without considering dessert. The queerness of the calm suddenly surrounding me only intensified the desire not to think about the future.

"Bella," Edward murmured, sitting up besides me on the bed. I glanced towards him; he looked nothing shy of magnificent. His skin had a certain glow he obtained from hunting small game around the house. It emphasized the topaz of his eyes, the healing scar on the side of his neck.

"I hope you can forgive me," he continued, closing his eyes. He let his head rest against the wall, his hair falling into the middle of his forehead.

"I do," I whispered, laying my head on his chest. I kissed the scar on his neck and he sighed, combing my hair with his fingers.

"I expected you to at least yell at me," he said sincerely.

"There was nothing more that you could have done to prevent what occurred, Edward," I reminded him. "I don't blame you for what had happened. I blame myself."

He bristled instantly, grabbing my chin with a strong grip. "Don't."

"It is my fault. These…people are coming for me. They killed my parents. They killed Aramine. They tried to kill you. Over _me_. I…," my voice died away. "If I lost you, Edward…."

He kissed me then, and I felt my body come alive.

The kiss was awkward from our position, straining my body to curl in a position unnatural, yet I ignored it. His lips were not as careful as I remembered - they pertained a bit of madness I found myself quickly responding to. Our teeth grazed each other with the newness of our boundaries. I felt the slick of his tongue slip between my lips and an unintentional purr escaped my throat.

Edward released the grip he had on my hair, pulling away. Much to my pleasure, his breath had quickened akin to mine, his eyes dark. He traced my lips with his fingers, his eyes sliding shut.

"Eternity?"

"Eternity," I assured him, resting my head on his chest.


	9. QUEEN

**Q U E E N**

"So fell the lash, repeatedly  
The icy words cut me deep, and still  
I begged for more  
You gave no less"  
_- "When You Hurt Me the Most", Stream of Passion _

I smoothed my hands over the goosebumps covering my arms, trying to alleviate the chills that constantly rolled down my back. Pacing only ridded me some of the restlessness electrifying my nerves as I waited on edge for Lillia to return. The calm that hung nearly tangibly in the air seemed to be a cruel imitation of what true tranquility should feel. My impatience ruined the façade - I was truly far too interested in learning exactly what had transpired in Forks; more importantly, what _was._

Closing my eyes, I tried to quiet my nerves for the millionth time and found it quite impossible. As immediately as I began to center myself, my body released its guard; I was attacked by my senses. I inhaled and felt myself shudder; my brain slightly spun from all the scents assaulting my nose. I could smell Edward from his perch on the piano bench, his hair perfumed from his shampoo. I could smell Alice's sweet raspberry smell from upstairs as she spoke softly to Emily. I wasn't saved the smell of Forks - the pine trees surrounding Cullen Place, the sap trickling down the roots, the summery scent of leaves. I could smell the metallic scent of rodent blood as an owl attacked and the taste of moonbeams on my tongue.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Edward questioned as he played the last note in lullaby, the hauntingly melancholic note I loved. "Being able to sense things from impossible ranges?"

"Mhm," I murmured, opening my eyes. I collapsed onto the bench besides him, burying my face in his neck. I liked how although we had never spoken about the boundaries, our bodies instinctively knew to break them. However, I wasn't quite sure how far our boundaries could stretch without endangering me - or him, for any matter. What I am has not been completely explained. For all I know, I could have become a nymphomaniac.

"Is this how it always is for you?" I questioned when Edward curled an arm around me. My body tingled with hypersensitivity - every part of me was aware of his presence, his simple touch. A roll of warm fire sped through me, wanton and gentle, and filled my bones with lead. I slipped closer to him, melting in his arms.

"No. Eventually you'll learn to tune out what you want to smell or hear, what you want to feel," he told me, his voice kind. "It's something that comes with age."

I didn't tell him that I wouldn't miss the sensitivity as long as he touched me. He shifted and my stomach nearly hopped into my throat. He must have noticed how my body reacted to him because he gave a heady laugh, eyes darkening. Gently, he tilted my face towards his. I noticed with confusion how he hesitated, gauging the look in my eyes.

I remembered our first kiss, how he had hesitated in the same way. However, he had faltered to calculate the safety of the action then, to see if I was willing.

There was none of that uncertainty in his eyes as he paused - instead, I could see how they ran over my face, watching, memorizing. He was imprinting my expression to his memory, the same as I. Carefully, he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

"Hopefully we're not interrupting anything that was going to get… out of _hand_," Emmett drawled, his voice desperately trying to remain unwavering, though I detected hints of laughter. I pulled away from Edward like a startled rabbit, and stared over the piano as the Cullens filed in.

Alice ran down the stairs, an inky streak, and immediately buried her tiny frame in Jasper's arms. For a moment, I saw a brief dazzling smile on his face before I turned away; slightly ashamed I gazed upon their intimacy.

"Oh Bella," Esme cooed as she saw me. I stood immediately to embrace her. She held my at arms length as scrutinized me as if she had never seen me before. "You've changed so much," she informed me before tugging me into a warm, motherly hug.

"She gained weight," Rosalie said airily, much to my displeasure. I knew that I had put on pounds, though I had no idea _how_, with the constant vomiting. In fact, I was wearing her clothing - Alice's was too small as well as Esme's. My hips had rounded out to a more womanly shape; they could no longer fit in my favorite size three jeans. Besides that, I didn't notice any other change - then again, I hadn't looked.

"Rosalie," Carlisle chided. "That's rude. I expect you to apologize."

She didn't.

"I think you look foxy, Bella," Emmett told me with a wink. "Too bad we didn't have some extra time. I'm sure Eddie would be able to relieve that little problem he's had."

"Emmett!" Esme hissed, smacking at his arm limply.

"So we wait?" Jasper inquired, detaching himself from Alice, although they still gripped each other's hand. "Carlisle had briefly informed us of what occurred while we were traveling."

"Good," I muttered mostly to myself. "Yes, we're to wait until Lillia returns."

"And then?" Rosalie prompted, jutting her hip out and crossing her arms across her chest petulantly. "I believe this to be shady."

"We leave," I told her simply.

"For Volterra, I imagine," Carlisle finished. "Lillia mentioned Italy and I see no other reason to visit Italy unless for Volterra. Although I am quite…apprehensive to return," he gazed pointedly at me, "I do understand why we must venture there. They may be able to assist us in ridding the area of our problem."

"What about Bella?" Esme asked her husband. "They want her as a vampire."

"I think that her being a siren will be good enough," Edward said through a clenched jaw. "She's inhuman - it will satiate them." He immediately stood behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders possessively. I leaned against him, noting how he moved his right leg more fluidly - it was healing. "And if they dare touch a hair on her head, I will make them repent."

"In your state?" Emmett questioned with a laugh. "Edward, you are _fucked_ up."

The entire family shot him a glare.

"If they can't help us?" Jasper questioned slowly. "I sense that whatever is going on here is beyond the Volturi, if there is such a thing." He looked at me expectantly before speaking. "Is there some sort of… hierarchy for…your kind?"

I searched my memories, running through what Lillia and Aramine had told me, from what I had heard from Alazeevreah and Euphrosyne. There was mention of a queen, yet it made no sense. Alazeevreah and Euphrosyne, the sadistic spirits that they were, seemed to have been on the side of the queen - making Lillia and Aramine against her. Yet I sensed a good in both of them. Perhaps their queen is like the Volturi - she held her position on the fear of others.

"I think so," I said slowly. "But I don't believe we'll find help from the queen."

"I can't take this," Edward grumbled, hobbling back to his piano bench. "Not _knowing_ or _understanding_ what is going on. It's like blinding us. We're relying upon bits of information these women decide is worth giving us. It's quite a waste of time to even try and formulate a plan. We have nothing as a base."

"Don't be so pessimistic," Esme told her son. "There has to be a solution to this mess."

"Honestly, I don't think there is a solution," Emmett murmured in one of his rare exhibits of deep thinking. "This problem seems a bit above the norm. Running and crying to Volterra isn't going to solve all of this. Even if they decide to help us. So I think we should jus focus on staying calm and then go along for the ride."

"I second that," I said. "Although a bit of information would go a long way."

"I suppose that's what we can only do," Carlisle sighed. "Hope for the best."

Rosalie's face looked pinched, as if she had sucked on something sour. Quite obviously she wasn't thrilled by any part of this situation. "Great. Well I've got to go pack some things if we're going to Volterra. _Again_."

"As do I," Emmett announced sulkily, following his obviously angered wife upstairs.

"Wish she'd take that stick outta her bum," Alice muttered, though it was no use - Rosalie probably heard her anyway. "Jaz, let's go finish packing. I need some strong arms to get my Louis zipped - I might have over packed just a _little_ bit…."

I sighed as everyone went their separate way, leaving Edward and I once again alone by the piano. I smiled at him gravely, running my hands gently over the ivory of the keys, delighting in the vibration in the air, providing each sweet sound. I was enchanted in the sensitivity more and more as I experienced how simplistic actions could make my body hum with curiosity and pleasure.

I dropped my hand from the piano and began to think, trying to focus on the problem at hand. Lillia had to be coming soon; I rationalized, glancing out of the impressive window to view the sky. A day had passed since she pranced into Edward's room. It can't take her that long to get back to us, unless she's in trouble. A shudder ran down my spine at her getting caught by Alazeevreah and Euphrosyne.

"You're anxious," Edward murmured, massaging my shoulders. "I'm sure Lillia is still in one piece."

"I'm that easy to read?"

"If you look for the right signs," Edward chuckled. "Now let's get you fed."

"I can feed myself, you know," I grumbled, strolling into the kitchen. Edward followed, resting some of his weight on his wounded leg effectively.

"I can also cook Bella," Edward said cheerily. "I've been practicing."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't need to. You can sit and watch."

"I don't mind that," he said so softly I barely heard him, supersonic hearing or not. Turning red, I rummaged around the kitchen, finding left-overs from the dinner Emily had concocted for us the other night. I preyed upon the cold noodles ravenously, realizing this is probably how I'm going to gain more pounds. I feared the day I popped the button on Rosalie's size five jeans like I did to my favorite dark wash ones. I immediately slowed my shoveling and sat down across from Edward, who was trying sincerely not to laugh.

"You remind me a lot like Emmett when we go hunting," he told me through a chuckle.

"I'm guessing you're teasing me," I said after swallowing a lump of spaghetti down my throat.

He grinned, folding his hands under his chin. "Whatever you desire to think."

**B L A C K O U T**

Her lithe figure glided expertly through the dense wood, heavy skirts dragging along the leaf littered ground, snagging occasionally on the thin branches of bushes. She looked at her bare feet with disdain, noting how her creamy, ivory flesh was tempered by dirt. However, the glow in her cheeks didn't fade, nor did the gentle smile in her eye.

She reached a clearing where a small, brick palace was built in a gothic structure. The window shades were drawn, exposing dark frilly lace curtains to compliment the slate coloring. Besides two gargoyles, burly men stood, their dark eyes appraising the area surrounding the makeshift castle. They turned to the girl immediately, and then brightened.

"Myrah," they welcomed, acknowledging her presence with a sweeping bow and an inclination of their heads. The woman, titled Myrah, only smiled sweetly, standing affront of the large, daunting entrance.

Her hands were shaking, but she seemed to ignore them, fluttering them about her long, dark hair. She placed certain curls on her shoulders expertly, pinching her cheeks and biting her lips for color. She pulled at the tight lacing of her bodice, cinching her waist smaller before inhaling. Sweeping a graceful nod to the guards, she waited almost impatiently until they opened the door and tentatively stepped inside.

Myrah immediately turned towards the small fountain at the entrance, wetting her feet of the grime from her journey. As she walked forward, her feet slapped against the hard, cobblestone floor, yet she didn't wince. The uncertainty she exposed outside of the palace evaporated the moment she stepped inside. A cool confidence danced over her, hardening her eyes.

Sweeping her skirts gracefully, she walked on the balls of her feet, moving in such a way to emphasize her tight curves. Eyes of men and women alike followed her, envy masking their faces with disgust.

The girl winded down small hallways that increasingly grew smaller in height but longer in length. She found herself hunching down as she followed the last tunnel to a door without a handle. She spoke quietly in a dark tongue to the wood.

Dark eyes slid back a plate in the door and gazed curiously around the tunnel before grudgingly opening the door. Myrah swept inside, nodding curtly at the doorman and the several guards standing by a secretive stair. She ascended, reaching another door without a handle and spoke a single phrase; "a bene placito." The door swung open almost of its own accord. Inhaling another quick, deep breath, Myrah stepped across the threshold.

"Ah," a female voice hummed from a canopied bed. The silhouette of a hand rising was visible. She flicked her wrist once and the door turned behind Myrah. A second time and the canopy parted, exposing the most exquisite woman to walk this earth.

She was reclined on her back, propped by silken pillows. Her long hair, perhaps longer than her figure, danced over the pillows and spilled on the floor in perfect mahogany curls. She dragged a slender hand across her full, crimson lips to catch a drop of a red substance and smeared it on her naked stomach. She smiled, aubergine eyes flashing sensually.

"It has been long, Myrah," the queenly woman noted, her voice musical in a way that was hard to describe. It was not a gorgeous soprano, but heavy and deep, sensual and seductive; a bit uncanny for her young, porcelain features, yet the moment one heard her speak it became her.

"I apologize profusely, my empress," Myrah whispered, voice warbling. She curtsied twice, not looking the nude woman in the eyes.

"Remove your cloak," the woman said imperiously yet innocently, as if it was nothing more than a sweet suggestion. Myrah immediately did so, dropping the dark cloak so it pooled around her bare feet. She jutted her chin a bit higher in bravado.

"Come," the woman commanded again, raising her gemmed goblet and waving it in a limp gesture. Myrah padded over to the side of the bed and stood, waiting for more instructions. The woman bit her lip, rubbing her knees together in impatience.

"I desire a drink," the queen whispered tossing the goblet across the room. The red liquid spilled back into the cup, which landed perfectly on its bottom a yard from the bed.

Myrah didn't seem perturbed at such an example of magic, but instead quickly began pulling at the high-neck of her dress. She unlaced it quickly, turning her nimble hands onto the bodice. The dress fell to her feet, leaving her in the nude. She shuddered, but laid her small frame besides the queen. She pulled her hair over her left shoulder, baring a scared neck. Bite marks ran down her creamy flesh, marring. She was marked in an array of coloring; from pink, to blue, to red, to a silvery color of the less recent.

The queen reacted to Myrah's presence with dilated pupils. She wrapped an arm around Myrah's shoulders, inching her way over the girl. She wrapped her long, gorgeous left around Myrah's hip, gluing their pelvises. The queen pressed her perky bosom against the younger girls, and began licking a trail to her clavicle bone then to her throat.

The queen was teasing, and Myrah understood. She lay motionless, her breath coming in irregular pants. She tossed her head to the left, exposing more of her tender neck for her torturer.

Myrah finally allowed herself to moan, very quietly, when the queen's palpable lips brushed her pressure point in a gentle caress. The woman nuzzled her there, breathing in a heady mix of anticipation and sexual desire that radiated off the skin. However, there remained the bitter-sweet scent of fear and uncertainty.

The queen dragged her teeth over the pulse once, twice, thrice, before ripping into the skin savagely. Myrah screamed, eyes rolling back in her head. She shook from head to toe, arching nearly off the bed. The queen pressed her down and began rubbing her body gently down Myrah's, gripping one of the girls limp hands and placing it on her breasts and the other between her legs. Myrah responded nearly mechanically, pinching and teasing the erect nipples of her partner while caressing the slick of the queen's tight inner walls.

Pleasure after roll of pleasure reigned through Myrah, drawing her into almost pain. She began flailing, her fingers losing the momentum of their ministrations - her sight growing foggy. She felt her climax as if a carefully placed explosion erupted at each of her senses simultaneously.

The queen withdrew with a final lick on Myrah's wound and rolled back into her "come hither" position. However, the majesty of the queen was ruined by the bleeding mess of Myrah, who was still trembling violently, her lips parting and closing with words she couldn't form.

The queen looked at her with baleful eyes, turning her attention to the whispering voice at her door. "A bene placito," the rumbling voice growled. A needy smile riddled Myrah. With a flick of her wrist, she opened her door, and with another flick closed it.

A russet colored man stepped towards the bed, tennis shoes peeking oddly from underneath his ankle-length cloak. His sateen hair dripped wetly - it must have rained. The mask that covered his face was slightly askew, yet showed his black eyes. In a trance, he bowed to the queen.

"Empress Elesmeera," he regarded in that same rumbling growl that sent blood rolling from the queen's throat to her groin. She rubbed her knees and smiled.

"Come wolf. Satiate me," she hummed. The boy stepped forward, bending down to the queen's side of the bed. He grasped her hand, kissing each finger and knuckle respectfully but with a strange imitation of love. Elesmeera grabbed his chin and drew his face to hers, kissing him painfully on the mouth.

Myrah watched the exchange with horror, jealousy swimming through her ecstasy. The queen never pressed her mouth to others besides hers, she realized enviously. Whoever the boy was, he was important. That simply would not do.

Elesmeera turned to the girl who seemed to have stopped bleeding. "I desire you to leave and will not want to see your face in a fortnight."

"_Fortnight_," Myrah whispered softly, pleadingly. Her large, dark eyes widened with confusion. The queen and her pet had never been separated for such a time. The woman who raised her, taught her, and loved her was growing surprisingly cold yet granted her attention to the intruder whom had been seen lurking through the wood for perhaps a few days, offhandedly. Myrah of course had the right to allow herself to indulge in a strange possessive jealousy

"Yes, fortnight. Have you become daft? Addled?" the queen hissed, her face turning cruel. The allure that drew the younger boy and girl shattered. Instead, a creature that was somewhat between life and death, hardened by years of hatred and cruelty shown through. Her gorgeous eyes now seemed lifeless and cold. Her sharp chin seemed otherworldly. Her porcelain body now seemed like marble.

"A lover of such inadequacies should not be able to lay in my presence," Elesmeera continued. "I dare not see your face for two fortnights.

Myrah gasped. She immediately found herself on her knees, bowing her head to Elesmeera's hand. "My queen, I beg you - plead that you not banish me from your persons. I dare not think of the inexistence I would feel without seeing your face."

Elesmeera smirked. "Leave."

Horror, cold and wicked washed down Myrah's spine. "I do not trust him!" she finally exploded, turning towards the boy. "He has been lurking - _lurking_ around this palace. He could be one of _their's. _Look at his face! How he hides it in shame!"

Elesmeera gripped the girls chin and dug her nails into the bite. The girl howled in pain, causing another smirk from the queen. In another movement, she grabbed the boy's mask, wrenching it away. The wolf glared at Myrah, his dark features triumphant. Jacob Black, full of pride and triumph turned to his queen and kissed her, forcing me awake.

*

Combing my hair away from my forehead, I dipped my nude figure into the bath, the sapid scent of amber and sandalwood perfuming the air. Popping at the bubbles childishly, I found myself musing detachedly about what I had learned through my dream.

The pack had turned, I decided airily, combing out my hair with my fingertips. The enemy was close. And Elesmeera is a threat.

I found myself slightly fearing the fact I took in these facts so nonchalantly and with complete and utter trust. The facts were assumed, yet a beading spark of confidence enflamed my lower belly. I was so sure of myself, wholly and completely, causing a ripple of understanding and fear over my skin. The idea that danger was encroaching and enrolling my friends roared through my head.

I hushed the emotion dismissively, splashing myself with the cooling tub water. I wasn't basing this on fact, I reminded myself. This is all assumed and I _can_ be wrong.


	10. BETRAYED

**B E T R A Y E D**

"Oh we are so smooth  
the way you speak the way I move.  
Seek all you want you'll never catch me;  
jesting the hare consuming the feast."  
_-"Sly Foxes," Burden of a Day_

I looked out of the foggy window, watching the rain dampen the tree leaves as Emily slid into her car. She flipped a braid over her shoulder, glancing up at where I stood. Giving a smile and a wave, she zoomed along the slick streets. Her words rang in my ears: "You're going head first into danger, Bella, and I don't know if I'll ever see you again."

Anxiety fell through me as she became smaller and smaller in my sight, disappearing into the greenery completely.

I didn't tell her of my suspicions that the pack betrayed us; she probably wouldn't listen to me anyway. Being the… _lover_ of a vampire, my words could come off biased. I only hoped that if they did return, she would not become endangered. I already placed the Cullens in danger for even consorting with me; I couldn't stand if another innocent would lose their life.

"You're tense," Edward noted softly, resting a hand on my shoulder. "You've too many worries."

I sighed. "You would too if in my position."

"Bella, you can't keep all of this to yourself," he reminded me. "You can talk to me about your fears. I won't judge you weak for that."

Shaking my head, I dragged my fingers down the window, creating tracks. "I've dragged you into this far enough. I prefer to keep my suspicions and worries to myself."

"You're going to crack," he said sharply. "This isn't healthy Bella. Especially after the trauma you've experienced. You're taking it so calmly."

I cautioned myself from becoming angry with him; he was only speaking out of love. Instead, I turned in his arms, embracing him. "I can't crack Edward. Trust me. Please?"

"I trust you - just not you with yourself."

I gazed at him curiously, making out the expression of deep concern in his dark eyes.

"I'm sorry," he finally spoke, caressing my face with his fingertips. My skin quivered from the innocent touch. "For not being able to fix this for you. I promised myself, you, everyone I'd keep you safe and I failed."

I did not, could not find the words to reply. How could he blame himself for this mess?

"There's nothing to apologize for," I murmured. And I kissed him.

My knees weakened as his lips, persistent and apologetic ran over mine with abandon and expertise. I drank his sweet, ragged breaths, my fingers exploring his strong shoulders. His hands were just as curious, tracing the curve of my back, the smooth of my stomach. They trailed through my hair before grasping it, pulling me close to him.

His lips parted and I felt the cold of his tongue press against my lips. Finding myself pressured under throes of what I could only liken to a sick passion, I allowed him entrance. His tongue, awkward and exploitive swept against mine, my cheeks, my teeth, mapping me with endless curiosity. I merely hung from his shoulders, my body growing slack in its hypersensitivity, trying to match his curiosity with equal amounts of my enthusiasm.

He pulled away with a gentle kiss, his eyes glowing and pressed his forehead against mine. His eyes were piercing, smoldering orbs that sent shivers down my spine.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered. "And I trust you. But I need you to trust me."

I waited a beat before responding. "I do, Edward." And then I began to tell him my dream.

**B L A CK O UT **

Vivid purple eyes assessed Jacob quietly. She sighed finally, flipping her long dark hair from her face. "Your pack? Are they prepared to do as I demand of them?"

Jake frowned slightly, a furrow coming in-between his eyebrows. "My Queen…." He faltered. "I am not the alpha - that status remains with Sam."

Elesmeera didn't seem impressed. She pressed her ruby-colored lips together, impatience coloring her cheeks pink. "Your ancestry runs through your blood; you are related to the last alpha, and the alphas before that. Do not think I would waste time with you otherwise. You must take control of the pack, as is your right."

He whimpered slightly, a soft sound between his teeth. "Sam won't let me take alpha - he doesn't believe in your plan."

"Then kill him," she stated simply, running her fingers through her curls. "I don't understand why you haven't come to such a conclusion without my guidance. I've enough of your time wasting. Is it your target? Do you still harbor feelings for this Isabella?"

Jake looked away.

Elesmeera laughed haughtily, placing a hand between her breasts. She stroked the skin there as she spoke once more. "I showed you pleasure she could never give. I showed you power she could never wield. I give you affection. I see not a reason for you to continue your infatuation."

He still didn't speak, but stepped towards her when she beckoned. He fell onto his knees before her throne, wide black eyes full of grief. Elesmeera gripped his throat with her hand.

"Tell me that you feel nothing for her and I will never question your loyalties. Tell me you are prepared to take on my task and your name will be regarded with regality." Her face immediately darkened and a cruel smile took over her lips. "However, if you speak the opposite, I will not falter to terminate you were you stand and give my favor to another." Her nails bit into his flesh, causing a pool of crimson blood to drip down his throat. "Make no mistake, Jacob."

"I don't have any feelings for her," he whispered quietly. "And I will carry out what you bid of me."

Elesmeera delighted in the idea, turning her lips to his.

*****

I awoke slowly and hesitantly, hoping not to alarm Edward into believing I had more nightmares. He was lying quietly next to me, his eyes closed in mock sleep. His shirt was shed, most likely to cool me in the nighttime sweats; his cool arm slung across the bare of my torso, where my shirt rose in sleep. I shivered gently, allowing myself to be consumed in the scent and feel of him rather than the prophetic dreams haunting me.

"You're not fooling me, Bella," Edward hummed quietly into the pillow. His arm tensed about me, pulling me closer to his chest. His beautiful eyes opened and bore into mine, reflecting just how much of a fool I am.

"I try," I murmured warily and sighed. I buried my face in his neck, inhaling him.

"Not very hard or successfully," he chuckled, kissing my hair. "Do you think it's quite selfish of me to not want to let you go?"

I smiled thinly. "As long as you don't suppose it's vain of me to feel complimented."

"Deal," he hummed, kissing my forehead. Slinking his way lower so his face was level to mine, he kissed me gently before continuing a maddening trail down the side of my neck. After moments of his torture, he decided to hum against my throat, "So, are you going to tell me about your dream?"

I mewed protest at having to speak. He nuzzled my chin, swiping his tongue along the underside.

"I can't think when you do that," I murmured.

"That's the idea," he murmured in response. "I don't want you thinking some silly reason about not telling me." He pressed a kiss to my shoulder, sucking lightly at the skin. Edward released me, brows arching impatiently. "So?"

I groaned, pressing my hand to my forehead. "Elesmeera was in some sort of throne room. She was sitting with Jake, asking him about this task…." My hand turned into a fist as I tried to remember the details. "The pack…he couldn't control them. Jake isn't the alpha, Sam is. She told him to kill her… It had something to do with me, the task. He agreed to it."

"That's all?" he asked me quietly.

I didn't feel like telling him about the other nightmare, the one where I watched my parents die repeatedly before my eyes as I lay bound and gagged between them. I shook my head solemnly, feeling his hand pull at my fist. He unfolded each finger, lacing his between.

I sighed, letting out the tension budding in my system at remembering. I cuddled closer to Edward, kissing the V of flesh exposed from his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and rested his cheek on mine.

"I can't wrap my head around what they want with you," he murmured gently in my ear.

"Neither can I." Before I could stop myself, I asked, "Do you think Lillia's alright?"

Edward squeezed me tightly. "I hope so. I want this mess figured out soon."

"Hopefully," a gentle soprano filled the room, "I can help shed some light on that."

"Go away Alice," Edward growled.

"No," Alice growled back daintily. "I know you've missed Bella and all, but you can't keep hiding her away for hours at a time. Jasper's getting sick of it, you know. For a half hour the emotions from this room are filled all lovey-dovey and then you two wanna kill each other." I felt her small hands on my wrist, pulling me from Edward's arms. I sighed and sat on the side of the bed, trying to finger-comb my hair into something neater.

"Besides," Alice continued, "you'll be interested to hear what Carlisle's found out."

"Ohreally?" Edward grumbled sourly, grabbing the brush off of the nightstand. He handed it to me with a sigh, making sure to run his fingers across my wrist in the process.

"Yesreally," Alice responded. She must have noticed the fleeting touch, because she frowned. "I'll leave you two alone… _Five minutes_." She sauntered towards the door but paused. "And Edward? Put some clothes on."

He scowled at her as she disappeared beyond the threshold, pulling a shirt over his head. I promptly held an internal vigil for the loss of his gorgeous skin, but immediately cleared my mind. I couldn't go into the next room filled with "lovey-dovey" thoughts; I felt a bit ashamed my mood swings affected Jasper.

Edward tossed me one of his cardigans to wear over my thin camisole. My hands were lost in the sleeves, but I liked wearing his clothes; I loved the smell, the slight chill that remained on his clothes no matter how long ago he shed them. However, I love the fact he understood my obsession and chose not to speak about it; he's just as possessive as I over him.

"C'mon love," he said disgruntled, weaving his fingers through mine. He led me at a slow pace down the hall. He was anxious suddenly; I could taste it wafting off of his skin, coppery and cold. I squeezed his hand and was rewarded with a smile.

"Aren't we going to Carlisle's study?" I questioned confused when we walked past the door.

Edward swung his head, turning me into a different hallway - the one where Alice's and Rosalie's rooms were. "We're going to Jasper's study."

It didn't make a huge difference, so I didn't speak any more on the subject.

Jasper was sitting behind a large mahogany desk; Alice was perched daintily on his lap. Carlisle sat gravely in one of the three leather chairs affront of the desk, his silver-blonde hair mussed as if he ran his fingers through it often.

"You may want to take a seat," Jasper said calmly, gesturing with his head to the two chairs emptied. Edward and I immediately sat down. I immediately felt uncomfortable; the tired creases around Carlisle's eyes made my heart twinge, and the way Jasper was scrutinizing me as if I was some sort of science experiment made me uncomfortable.

"Well?" Edward prompted, grabbing my hand and stroking the knuckles with his thumb. Instantly, a shot of calm seeped into my skin. "I may be a mind reader, but Bella isn't exactly."

_"Yet_," Carlisle murmured lethargically.

"Bella," Jasper began, leaning across the desk. "Before I begin with what we know, I would like to know what you know. How you feel, what you know or have been told by Lillia… Don't save us the details we've already been told. Refresh us."

I blanched, looking at Edward for help. He only gazed encouragingly at me, his lips twitching into a half-hearted smile.

"Why don't you begin with that necklace," Carlisle suggested, finger-combing his hair. Until he spoke, I hadn't realized I was gripping the pentagram so tightly that the points made creases into my palm.

"It's a symbol of the elements and of power; spirit, fire, air, water, earth," I touched each point with the name of the element. "It has something to do with how we were made…. Lillia never did tell me. She promised me though, one day, when we had more time…." I smiled hopelessly. Where _could_ she be?

"Each day of the change I experienced one of the elements…. It was like the parts of me I never knew existed awoke from my blood." I shuddered in remembrance. Edward squeezed my hand, his face hard.

"Do these elements still encompass you?" Jasper questioned, his black eyes curious. He was scribbling what I wrote on a scrap of paper.

"I…I _guess_ so. I never really looked at it that way. I can move as fast as you can… and Esme is forever telling me how graceful I am. I can smell far off places and things. I can hear really well too. Uh," I strained to think about what I was leaving out. "I…I can taste how someone feels…." I cursed myself for speaking my unproven deduction out loud; the latter was relatively new and random.

"The dreams?" Edward prompted quietly.

"Dreams?" Alice questioned quietly.

"Before my Charlie and my mom died," my throat choked on the word, "I had dreams Aramine died. Soon after…. And now I have dreams about Elesmeera, the supposed 'Queen of the Sirens.'"

"I'll inquire about those later," Jasper said gently. "Is there anything else?"

I racked my brain. "My emotions are weird. I feel… I feel worried all the time, but I can't at the same time."

Jasper nodded. "It's as if your deeper emotions are smothered, which is why I wasn't completely astonished by the fact you handled your parent's death so lightly."

"Why is that, do you think?" Alice questioned.

"Perhaps something to do with the elements, or just being changed. That's something Lillia can clarify," Carlisle sighed.

"While I was at Tanya's," Jasper began apologetically, "they collected a strange fellow named Renato. He asked for safe harbor from a group of Canadian werewolves hunting him. Supposedly, he attacked a young woman and fully consumed her, which was against their agreement. His excuse was because she was a siren, and although she was full-grown, she was just as delectable as if she was younger, just harder to tell from her scent," Jasper smiled grimly.

"Of course, I thought he was just mad; I didn't think anything of his story until the problem of late. Luckily, the Denali sisters convinced Renato to stay and treat him for his thirst. I lettered him during your change." His grim smile twisted. "I apologize for the secrecy. I didn't want to get our hopes up. I just received his letter and a book he sent last night. He stole it from the Volturi, but I don't think we should inform them of that when we visit.

"His letter is interesting, Bella, and I think you should read it." He handed me an unsealed manila envelope. My fingers were trembling.

_Jasper, _the letter wrote in a clumsy scrawl. _Don't think I'm mad now that you got a nymph on your hands, do you? I wish you luck with her, because you're definitely going to need it, taking on one of those harpies. Women are tough as it is. Siren's ain't any better. _

_They're supposed to be called nymphs, but they're called sirens often because many of them live up to that name. Because sirens are sensitive to touch, many of them use their powers to exploit men. Not that I blame them - they can be damn seductive when they choose to be, or even unintentionally, especially with blood._

_The girl I got in trouble over, Parthenope, told me tons of stuff and whatever I didn't know, I learned from a book I nicked in Volterra. _

_She said that when the mother dies, a nymph is awakened. Her powers come to her full-swing. She becomes invulnerable to vampiric venom, which makes her like a flask. Before her mother dies, around the age of adolescence, she gets this delicious smell. _Cantante di Sangue_ they call them in Italy. I forget why that happens. Read the book._

_I warn you though, drinking from a nymph has its consequences. It's like a drug. You may not be able to smell something as strongly as you once did with your Bella, but the taste remains. If you drink from her once, it will not harm you; drink from her twice, and you will may still resist her; drink from her thrice, and you will long for her. The longing and the need to taste her becomes maddening, until you are biting at her twice a week, four times, twice a day. And then she will die. Be aware of that consequence. _

_Without that snag, nymphs are beautiful companions. They're flawless, of course, as well as having sharp senses and an uncanny grace. They offer what vampire women cannot - warmth, a beating heart, and a tenderness. They live long as well; they exceed the life expectancy by thousands and die only from murder rather than natural causes. Parthenope came from a long line of women who have premonitions, but she herself couldn't. Something about dirty blood. See book._

_As for your questions about nymph hierarchy, there is little I know. Parthenope rarely spoke of the queen, Elesmeera out of fear I think. All that I've learned came from hanging around Volterra. I've an uncanny ability to hide in the shadows and eavesdrop when I want to. _

_The last known queen is Elesmeera. Rumor has it she's insane with power, using her army of werewolves (see book) tyrannically. Fifty years ago, there was a very public case. It was hushed up, of course, for the sake of the humans. However, a small African town was ravaged - humans were ripped to shreds across the sand, clearly the marking of a werewolf. One survivor was left, and when questioned by the Volturi, he explained that the group had been looking for someone named Aramine, if that means anything to you._

_If you need more information, seek me out,  
Renato_

I handed the letter to Edward, who read it faster than I did. He glanced up at me only once from the paper, his brows furrowing deeply.

"I am plenty thankful for the book and letter Renato sent me, but, he must have forgotten it's uncommon for many to speak Latin," Jasper said ruefully. "The book is no good for now. Carlisle and I have been laboriously attempting to translate via the internet and some other books we've found in our combined libraries."

"Without that fault, Renato has proven extremely helpful," Carlisle said.

"It explains some, but not enough," I growled, surprised by the frustration coating my voice. I pushed away from the desk and paced - my steps hard and deliberate as I thought things over. My hope that the letter would explain what this "queen" wanted with Aramine, and by extension, me, yet it didn't.

"Immune to vampiric blood," Edward said softly. He met my eyes with a soft smile. "That explains why Myrah wasn't affected by Elesmeera's bite, now doesn't it? I've been mulling that over and it struck me as odd."

"You're _right_," I whispered, turning to Edward. "You're _absolutely right_. Elesmeera…the queen of nymphs…or sirens, whatever, is a vampire."

"A vampire?" Carlisle questioned incredulously. "A _vampire_ in control of werewolves?"

"Yes," I confirmed. "I thought maybe I was having insane dreams, but obviously it was a premonition." A spark of fire in the pit of my stomach grew, spreading crazed conviction throughout me. "I dreamed the other night of this queen. She had a pet, Myrah, who is on her beck and call. She drank from Myrah, yet the girl didn't turn. Evidence. But the real kicker of my dream was the fact that Jake was in it. I am under the impression that he has betrayed us."

I collapsed in my chair besides Edward, seeking his cool hand. He smiled at me, rolling my knuckles across his lips.

"This is very curious," Jasper voiced, stroking his chin. "A _vampire_ who has an influence over werewolves and nymphs. This could be potentially dangerous."

"If it already has not become so," Carlisle said.

"No kidding," Rosalie grumbled, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. She strolled into the room, a hand on her hip. Emmett and Esme followed, the both of them as flushed as Rosalie - they had been hunting to pass time.

"There has been _no_ repeat occurrence that I know of, in the past. Werewolves and vampires are simply natural foes," Jasper continued. "We need to go to Volterra with or without Lillia, and soon."

Alice shuddered. "Must we? I can only reject the Volturi for so long."

"He wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't imperative," Carlisle sighed, placing a hand on Alice's. It quelled some of the heat in her eyes, yet she still seemed panicky, just as panicked as I felt. We couldn't leave Lillia; she asked us to wait.

"We need the protection," Jasper said. "And hopefully they'll have information. No - I'm sure they will. Being the Volturi, they meddle in everything that seems immortal. Renato even hinted towards them knowing far more than they've let on these thousands of years."

"They do," I said. "Otherwise Lillia wouldn't consider it. Speaking of which, has anyone heard from her? Sensed her?"

Esme shook her head sadly. "Do you believe her to be safe?"

A cold shiver ran down my spine. "I hope."

**B L A C K O U T**

The kitchen was warm and floral scented when Edward and I wearily descended the next day. We had spent a better part of the night assisting Jasper and Carlisle in the translations (of the most boring part; the introduction), which made my head pound after two hours. My eyes still felt as if they were going to burn out of my skull, but I was glad to help. Especially since all their work was beneficial directly to me.

Edward drew me a chair and I plopped down with a sigh of thanks, rubbing my hands over my face as if to stretch energy into it.

"Good morning, Bella," Esme chirped cheerily, placing a full plate of food affront of me.

"I really can't eat all of this," I apologized, looking up at Esme shocked. Sunny-side-up eggs, hash browns, sausages, two pieces of bacon, and cinnamon powdered apple slices were placed neatly on the plate so none of it dripped onto the table. How she managed to fit everything and have the plate look presentable is a wonder.

"Eat as much as you can," she said, scrutinizing my face. "Don't think of yourself as a glutton; you need the nourishment."

I blushed and Edward chuckled, nudging a fork my way. Self-consciously, I began to pick at the food.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, observing the silence of the house as well as trying to take the interest of the two vampires off of my eating.

"Rosalie and Emmett are God-knows-where," Esme said, disapproval marking her voice. "And last I saw, Carlisle and Jasper are still pouring over their textbooks like depraved scholars."

"Alice is meditating," Edward supplied. "She's hoping for a vision. She hasn't had many as she's been used to. It's…unsettling."

"Mm," I agreed. "Maybe it's just the subject matter. She told us she can't see werewolves… and whatever is trying to attack us completely threw her off. I'm sure there's nothing wrong with her."

"Most likely," Esme said. "Though it's still something to be a bit worried about." Then she smiled kindly, her eyes glancing at the window. "Today's a nice day. Why don't you two go out back today and experience the nice weather?"

I hesitated on a piece of bacon. "I don't think that'd be safe…."

"We wouldn't go too far from the house," Edward said casually. "I'm feeling a bit claustrophobic. And it'd be nice to see how well my leg has healed."

"Oh how is that, dear?" Esme inquired.

Edward shrugged. "It's better. I can rest my weight on it, and I don't mind running around the house. I don't know about long distances though…." He shot me a pleading look. "But it's definitely healed. It'll probably be sensitive for a few years though."

I frowned, immediately envisioning Euphrosyne and Alazeevreah's laughing faces. Anger bubbled through my blood; in hopes I wouldn't lash out, I became extremely interested in a piece of bacon.

"So Bella, what do you think? Would you mind some fresh air?" Edward asked, his voice low and intentionally sweeter than usual.

I nodded half-heartedly. They were all getting a bit too full of themselves and comforted by the fact they'd a vacation. I only could hope that they were correct and nothing disastrous was going to happen while Edward and I enjoyed the best of the weather.

"We shouldn't go too far," I murmured.

"Of course," he guaranteed. "We'll remain in shouting distance to the house if something catastrophic were to occur. Trust me." _Credo me._

"Fine."

"Oh Bella, darling, are you still hungry? I could cook something more," Esme said, her face overtly pleased. I glanced down at my plate and noticed that it was empty – how in the world…?

"My god, I'm a glutton," I berated myself, slightly horrified.

Edward chuckled. "There's no flaw in overindulging sporadically."

"Especially since your diet consisted of virtually nothing for days," Esme added, smoothing my hair. "Can I interest you in anything more? It'll take me no time at all to make pancakes…."

"And spoil dinner?" I responded with a twisted smile. "I'm honestly not that hungry anymore, but thank you for the offer!"

"Alright dear," she said, a bit crestfallen, before nearly shoving me out of the kitchen. "Go on now; you must get washed up."

"Thank you mother," Edward said cheerily, kissing her translucent cheek. He then turned to me, eyes over-bright, and led me up to our room.

*****

There's something slightly addictive about running. The velocity of my movements exacerbated the feel that I was losing control; I could spin out, fall into the sky, burn into the sun. I felt immortal, impossible, invulnerable, seamless. There was a sense of feral completion, that I was where I belonged. I couldn't imagine ever feeling so whole.

I pulled out of the run with a roll into the grass, bouncing off the ground and into the sky before coming back down to earth in the small clearing a bit beyond the Cullen backyard. I was breathless.

"So it was a good idea after-all?" Edward asked as he crash landed besides me. My hair whipped around me like a tornado from his speed.

"Yes," I said, not even attempting to sound reluctant. I was drunk on the sunlight, on the speed. "I never knew that it could be like this."

"You mean?"

"I never knew what true freedom felt like," I whispered, exhaling. "To feel as if you're flying."

Edward laughed and kissed me slowly, temptingly. "I remember when you went into a panic after your first run."

I smiled thinly, remembering vividly my first experience – remembered how I sealed my eyes shut, remembered how Edward had to give me physical courage…. I remembered the taste of his lips, the way they made me breathless. How could I think that I knew exactly how he tasted before?

As if to remind me, his lips descended upon mine once more. I tasted the mint from his toothpaste, the natural coolness that reminded me of snow, the sweetness I couldn't quite put my figure on. It heated my body, until I felt as if I was burning from the inside out. I pulled him closer, until his chest was atop mine, his thighs pressed into mine. I delighted in the feel that I was melting into him, and then it was gone.

"I'm glad you agreed to come out with me today," he murmured. "I almost forgot what natural light did to your eye and to your hair." He held my hand up to the sun and we both watched the glow it emitted against his sparkle. He kissed me again, more passionately, more encompassing. I pulled away with a laugh.

"You're … overly affectionate today," I pointed out. "Not that I'm complaining."

He shot me a crooked grin.

"May I ask a motive?"

His smile faltered a bit, almost shamefully. "I don't think you'll like the answer."

"You push me to place trust in you, but can't you trust me?"

"Touché," he laughed with a frown. He rolled off of me. "I… its quite ridiculous actually, Bella. But I was thinking about Renato's letter and his relationship with Parthenope all of last night and I created a curiosity in me."

"Same here, but what are you trying to get at?"

His eyes grew defensive. "The way he spoke about her made it sound as if their relationship is physical. Lately, we've been pushing the boundaries; I haven't been desirous of your blood." His voice grew confused, "but I have been of other… more promiscuous things. It's not to say that I haven't wanted you in such a way before; the wanting is just _stronger_."

"I'm sorry," I blurted, pulling away from him.

"What for?" he demanded. "It's not as if you're hurting me…. It's my fault for being so easily aroused by your presence; you've always had a certain hold over me, but lately I've been humoring myself. If anything I should be apologizing for being overbearing."

"It's not that, Edward. It's me," I hissed. "I'm just some crazy nymphomaniac – I've probably been leading you on without knowing it. I have no idea what's going on with me."

His face grew hard. "Do you seriously think that's how you attract me?"

"What else could there be?" I mused. "When I was human, it was my blood. Now in whatever form of immortality, it's this… this allure…?"

"How dare you assume my feelings for you are shallow, Bella. I would have thought you would know by now, by all that we've went through. I love you."

"I don't doubt your love," I defended myself. "I doubt your…wanting."

"My desire for you is true, with or without the blood in your veins or allure," he sighed. "The letter left me insatiably curious, and thoughtful of the fact there is a chance for us to be in together in a more physical manner than before. I've always wanted you, Bella. I want to know what it would feel like to be whole, with you – to be able to discriminate the taste of your lips from your thigh. I'm just…." He frowned. "The possibility has left me daydreaming often."

I closed my eyes and thought. Of all the things for Edward to have in mind, sex wasn't what I would have assumed. Of course I wanted Edward – more than anything in the world. And to have him physically would be the amazing.

Then, I thought of Elesmeera, who held sex over Jake and Myrah's heads like a scandal or a secret. Like a commodity. She wielded her sexuality like a sword, threatening each of her servants to do her bidding. Is that what I could become? Just as exploitive and commanding?

"It's possible," I whispered, glancing at him fleetingly.

His face relaxed, and a light smile graced his lips. He kissed me, a question, a proposal, a temptation. I pulled away and moved a couple of inches away in response.

"I will not force you, Bella. If you don't want to…."

I bit my lip. "I'm not afraid that you will. I'm not afraid to…well, you know? It's not like I don't want you in that way. Just…I'm afraid of what you'll think of me."

His brows furrowed. "I don't understand. Do you think you have any reason to be ashamed of your body?" His eyes lightened, as if he finally found the problem and had the solution.

I shook my head – I was shy about my new curves and slopes, but I wasn't a victim of low self-esteem as of late. "I…I don't want to become what I'm afraid of."

"Her." He breathed the word. "Don't think you'll become like them, like those _others_. I spent many years of loathing myself for fear that I would become like the Volturi, like James and Victoria and Laurent. Yet I have _not_, despite the fact I have, indeed, tasted human blood."

"Exactly!" I whispered heatedly, gripping the grass in frustration. "You refrain from drinking human blood in fear of what a sip might tempt you into becoming."

He sighed, running his hand over my face. "Yet I didn't rule out all human contact."

I sighed this time, pleading with him through my eyes. Why couldn't he see that this could become potentially disastrous? That, whatever I am, whatever is inside me, could be released? I bit down hard on my lip and turned away from him.

"Edward," I whispered, choosing my words delicately. "It's... everything has been overwhelming, you know that."

"And I'm being selfish and a complete-"

"Man," I laughed hoarsely, shifting towards him until his arm was touching mine. He twitched as if he was going to hold me, but refrained from doing so.

"Pubescent boy was what I was going to say," he corrected. "Because there's no way a man can feel all of this."

That's when everything dawned on me. Edward, as old as he was, is still a seventeen year old boy - a virginal one at that. Didn't anyone spark something in him, ever? Anything?

"You never felt attracted to anyone before?" I asked him quietly, my cheeks burning.

"You have?"

I blushed darker, thinking of all the crushes I had on movie stars, or on book characters. I was once obsessed with a character from a novel and fantasized about him in my free time; never did any of those romances bring me as much overwhelming desire as one of Edward's smoldering glances inspired inside me.

"I must sound like a dolt," he murmured, rousing me from my thoughts.

"You don't," I said hurriedly. "It's just hard to believe you... you've never wanted anyone before me."

"And you have?" he echoed, eyes dark. His face was clenched, almost scarily.

"Of course," I said quietly, and hated myself for saying it in such a way. The tension in his eyes was near breaking point; I immediately began caressing his cheek, trying to alleviate some of the worry. "Not... not anyone tangible, just book characters and actors and no one I'd ever meet. And it pales in comparison to what you make me feel."

His face softened, his eyes becoming apologetic and needy. "And how is that?"

I hesitated, trying to figure how exactly he made me feel. "Overwhelmed," I finally decided. "Like I'm drowning and I don't mind. Dazzled."

"Dazzled," he repeated with a laugh. "I'm proud I can still do so."

"Like you could find better wording for something indefinable."

His eyes narrowed at the challenge, a bit fiercely, but stilly playfully. He lunged at me before I could muse it. Despite the initial attack, he kissed sweetly, slowly, gently; I could practically hear the cogs whirring in his head as he thought.

"For inspiration," he murmured as he relinquished my lips. Then he lay back down on the grass, eyes closed. When he spoke again, his voice was soft, almost inaudible. "When Carlisle changed me, it was the most painful experience I have ever had the nonpleasure of enduring. I didn't understand what exactly was happening, much less _why_. I was going through Hell." A shiver ran through his skin, pulling me closer to him instinctually. I caressed his cheek, trying to lure him out of the past. He leaned into the touch, but clenched his eyes tighter.

"Then it stopped, and there was a nothing - a purgatory. I was empty and cold, abandoned. I never felt so alone and self-flagellating. I decided I deserved what occurred to me, despite the fact I still had no clue as to why it was. Then most blissful few seconds came next. I inhaled and I could breathe; I could taste the cleanest air on my tongue. I had given up the chains anchoring me to Earth. I was immortal. I was invulnerable. I was flawless. I had conquered pain. I was in Heaven.

"I relive that instant moment every time you touch me, every time you smile because of me, glance at me with those innocent eyes; it's cliché to say that I have found paradise on Earth, but I have. And I'm selfish and curious and desirous of more - it's quite sick in actuality, and greedy to want more than Heaven. But I do, because it's you. I could live merely on your lips, Isabella.

"You've given me so much; your heart, your soul, your love. For the life of me I can't figure out why, yet I know I have many years ahead of me to come to an answer (for I'll never find a solution). Yet when you hold me, you insight hope; I feel as if I already know the reason in the pit of my stomach. I feel perfected in your arms. I feel deserving. Which is why I want you in such a way; maybe some of the mystery will be figured out for me." He smiled. "But I'm also fine with not knowing."

I was shocked into silence, sitting by his side in the sun. I felt as if I was living in a fantasy, in a novel, in a song. I was in love. The epiphany sounds stupid out loud, but it was devastating inside of me. I knew when he left me that I could survive without him – not live, but could survive. But now I know what exactly I would miss without his constant presence at my side. I would miss this, his love.

"How was that?" he asked, creaking an eye open when my silence overwhelmed us.

I swallowed; my throat was dry. "Better than mine."

"Don't think that I said all that simply to upstage you," he murmured, eye fluttering shut. "I mean all of it. And I'm glad I can still dazzle you. I was afraid that I might not have such an influence now."

"Mhm," I squeaked, placing my chin in the niche between my knees.

"Bells?" he asked, lips by my ear. I didn't even jump at the closeness of his voice. His cold arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to his chest. "Please don't tell me I offended you. Your words came from the heart just as mine did."

"It's not that," I assured him, resting my head closer to his neck. "I'm just so in love with you, didn't you know?"

"I do, but I never get tired of hearing that," he responded in his smoky voice. He captured my lips slowly, slicking his tongue inside the inner crevices of my mouth. I could feel him inside me, throughout me, being imprinted into my blood. That's when I decided this, all of this, could never be enough. I needed him.

"We should head back," he said, resting his face on my collarbone. His breath raised goose bumps on my chest.

"No; let's stay here longer," I responded, leaning into him.

"As you wish."

*****

"Wait," Myrah demanded, pulling at Jacob's arm. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? Her favor is fair-weather. Are you willing to murder your true love for a fake?"

"Interesting how you've split sides because she turned her favor to another," Jake responded haughtily.

Myrah's silvery eyes flashed impatiently. "Without her influence, I'm thinking forever more clearly. Remember you killed your kinsman; you are to kill your love. Do they mean so little to you?"

"They are pale in comparison to the radiance of my queen."

Myrah paused, and then spun away on her heel. "You're going to regret your decisions, Jacob of the Quilute-Wolves."

The boy hesitated, indecision tightening his smile. "I live for today, not tomorrow, Myrah."

"You can't live in the now without remembering the past; you can't live in the future without honoring the today," she responded. "You're naïve."

He cringed, but turned away, shifting into his wolf-form. He howled a long, melancholic note before disappearing into the trees.

*****

I awoke with a slight dizzying sensation, feeling the anxiety bubble throughout my system. I tried to remember what came next – I remembered trees, fresh, and the smell of wood… I remembered the moon hanging low above… I remembered…?

"Oh god," I whispered, pressing a hand to my lips. "He's coming here."

"Bella?" Edward called, shaking my shoulder. "Who?"

"Forgot about me already, bloodsucker?"


	11. FREESIA

**F R E S S I A**

"Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies;  
_so I don't know what's real and what's not _  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore,  
I'm dying again."  
_-"Going Under," Evanescence_

The anticipation that had been welling underneath my skin combusted; panic spread to each and every limb, flowing to my capillaries and back to my heart. I shuddered from the electric jolt which forced me into a frenzied motion. I barely had time to pull Edward to the ground as the creature came barreling upon us, running headfirst into the opposite tree.

The russet wolf recovered quickly, shaking off the leaves from his fur. He turned back to Edward and I and snarled darkly in our faces, familiar black eyes menacing. Edward reacted before I could; he slammed the heel of his palm into the wolf's neck, halting the creature's breath. As the wolf doubled-over in pain, Edward swept me into his arms and evaded the glade.

"Stay behind me," he growled, crouching defensively. I could taste the tension in his shoulders, and noticed jagged slices of pain stabbing lines around his lips, creating a grimace.

"You're wounded," I hissed, shaking his shoulder in an attempt to remind him of his current state.

He only shrugged me away. "I'll protect you," he lilted, "regardless."

I would have argued with him if our situation wasn't so dire. I scanned the glade from behind Edward's shoulder - there are least eight wolves advancing, their dark eyes ominous. Quickly, however, their faces were averted by a newcomer. Euphrosyne stepped from the trees, body nude burning in the moonlight like a candle's flame. Scars glittered down her flesh, marred her face. It turned her otherworldly, almost alien-like. She held up one of her shining hands.

"Halt, dogs." Her voice was demanding, yet still oily and slick - it reminded me of the Volterra's Aro. "You're rushing into their demise as if we can't enjoy it."

Jacob shifted back into his human form, and as the rest of his pack. I could barely see the human in their angry, black eyes. However, it was not directed completely at Edward and I - I could see the hatred they had for Euphrosyne and I could understand it. She wasn't an attractive woman and wouldn't be honored as such; she was a warrior and a strong ally.

"Grab the vamprye; he's wounded," she ordered. "You, boy," she motioned to a tall, slender and imposing man I remembered as one of Jacob's friends; Embry. "Bring me the girl."

My tight grip on Edward was wretched away by several sets of dark eyes. I could hear him growl, but even for all that he was, it was an unfair fight.

"Don't," I begged, willing him with my eyes to surrender.

He responded easily: _If I don't fight, will you? _However, his eyes were quickly turning ocher from the jet black - he trusted me, and would surrender if I asked him to. Or perhaps he realized that attacking would be suicidal, seeing how the odds were obviously in their favor. Regardless, he let them wretch us apart, keeping a wary eye upon me and Euphrosyne.

Embry's hand was pure warmth on my arm; it felt like a security blanket in my panic. It was probably a primal feeling, from when his kind protected mine instead of the situation we're in now. I held onto that warmth and let it build through the pit of my stomach, strengthening me as I faced Euphrosyne. She didn't pretend that she didn't have the leverage, and neither did I pretend that I had an ace up my sleeve. My brain was turning with plans, and the best was to talk her into distraction and run until my legs gave out. Neither guaranteed survival.

"You act more and more like Artemis daily," the siren snarled. "The Queen will not be pleased with that fact."

"Why?" I asked lightly, picking my words carefully. "Who is Artemis, and more importantly what does she have to do with me? I don't think that I'm quite worthy to attract the interest of a Queen and her army single-handedly."

Euphrosyne barked a laugh that quivered up her entire body like a shudder. "One would think so, child. You obviously have not unleashed the strength of your power." Her eyes became lidded, like a cat that caught the cream. "What exactly have they kept from you? Everything it seems. Never once have they mentioned their sister, Artemis?"

"I would have remembered."

Euphrosyne grinned sumptuously, as if she was biting a thousand explanations from her tongue just to madden me. "You belong to a prestigious line, Princess," she finally laughed. "Yet you besmirch the name by standing here in your vulnerability, keeping warm by way of your vamprye lover."

"Besmirch the name?" a voice cried angrily. I turned and saw a glorious sight - Lillia walked into the clearing, long hair waving behind her victoriously like a warflag. I halted the desire to embrace her, understanding that it would not be safe. However, the happiness and security that bubbled up inside me from just seeing her face grew; I felt immortal. I felt as if I did finally have the upper hand. I grinned at Euphrosyne.

"It was Elesmeera who, in her madness, created the maniacal self-promoting autocracy that hindered our once strong nation, which sent us into hiding, _which led to our persecution_." Lillia's voice cracked like a whip, straightening Euphrosyne's spine.

The latter woman snarled. "Speak not of Queen Elesmeera! She has been a fair queen, one of the likes you would not know, despite your connection through blood! You annexed yourself from our people centuries ago, Lillia - do not preach what is better for us when you are no longer one of us!"

"Yet I still feel the reverberations of her insanity!"

Jacob bristled. "_How dare you?_"

"Quiet, dog. This is not your fight," Euphrosyne hissed at him, her eyes cutting steel. She then turned the full power of her gaze on Lillia. "T'was your threefold birth that maddened the queen and your consequential rebellion that threw our people into the dark ages. However, she is raising us to a glory only seen in the years long past! We are fast approaching our Golden Age. She will separate the weeds from the roses, and she will burn all that could poison us."

"Weeds," Lillia laughed. "Do you seriously still hold the conviction that our birth decayed her mockery of a government?!" Lillia's eyes were enflamed, her skin rippled and glowed under the moonlight. "For the love of our goddess, Marcus was ravaging the boundary lines, the treaty with Italy was disbanded, and the Christian revival was painting us as demons. Elesmeera had gone mad! She suffered through the... the _Unspeakable_. Yet you blame Artemis! Your loyalties are the way they are because Gabriel chose her over you."

Euphrosyne moved so quickly that I didn't see her form until she was straddling Lillia, pinning the latter into the ground. "You see these scars? From whose hands did I receive them? Should I mark you as she did to me, the stupid whore?" Euphrosyne continued, dragging her long nails down Lillia's cheek. "I still remember the day she walked into Arduenna Silva, blood splattering her cheeks and dagger clenched in her hand." The nail cut into her flesh, causing a drop of blood to track down Lillia's neck.

A red haze overcame my sight and I acted before I thought it through. I slammed all of my body weight into Euphrosyne tossing her from Lillia's frame. Chaos broke out immediately afterwards. I heard lupine howls and a bloodcurdling scream. I dared a glance over my shoulder and saw Edward being torn down by an abundance of wolves.

"How I long to destroy you, Artemis!" Euphrosyne shrieked, grabbing me by my hair. She tossed me away from her with such force I skidded across the dirt ground into a large tree. I never felt such an intensity of pain in my life. My back had to be broken, my legs as well, and my head hit the tree so hard I could feel a throbbing of a concussion. White light exploded behind my eyelids, like a personal fireworks show, like a prelude to heaven.

**B L A C K O U T **

"Bella," the voice whispered in my ear. "Bella. Wake up."

"She should rest," Edward growled. I could feel his chilly arm besides mine, and immediately grabbed it

"Look at her; her breaks have already mended. We can't afford her sleeping in luxury." The voice was distinctly Lillia. I could tell just by the gentle, yet commanding notes - the rough sweetness. I opened my eyes to see long tendrils of hair sweeping across my face and felt as if I found home. Again, I resisted the urge to embrace her. There was just something about her that pulled at my spirit, as if I found a long-lost sibling.

"She's awake." The voice was Jasper this time. "She's not in any pain, just disoriented. Calm down Edward."

"Edward," I whispered, trying to find him through the faces surrounding me. He appeared immediately, shouldering Jasper, Alice, and Lillia from his way. His caramel eyes were engulfed in anxiety and it gave his face a boyish fear. "How do you feel?" he asked sweetly, breath fanning across my face.

"I'm fine, love," I murmured, embracing him. He kissed me softly, pressing his forehead against mine.

"You scared the hell out of me."

"Yeah, your body was pretty contorted Bells," Alice said from above. "It was pretty funny until you stopped breathing. That wasn't too cool."

"Alice!" Carlisle chided from somewhere across the room. "You could be a bit more sympathetic."

"And a lot less graphic, love," Jasper added.

I laughed, wincing when I sat up. My body was a tad sore and stiff, but rather than that I couldn't tell that my bones had been "contorted." Yet I _knew_ down inside me that it had happened. It was a strange mix, like waking up from a dream unsure of if it was real.

"Where are we?" I asked, scanning the curved room for a sense of familiarity.

"Our private jet," Edward said, kissing my forehead over and over and over again, stopping only to peck me quickly on the lips and continue with the afore mentioned ministrations. "We couldn't stay in Forks; it's too dangerous with them after you."

I pushed him away delicately, cheeks flushed, and was glad to find that the rest of the family had looked away. "What about everyone else we're leaving those monsters with?"

"They won't stay," Lillia promised, reappearing in my view. "They've no reason now that you're gone."

"Everyone, stop crowding around her," Esme commanded. Immediately Alice and Lillia backed away; only Edward remained by my side, which I didn't mind. "Are you hungry? I've made due with microwavable food, though I did add some shredded cheese, like you like it." She shoved a plastic cup of ramen in my face, fork sticking out. I breathed in the scent, letting the plumes of heat grace my face. It didn't matter that it was crappy microwave food - it smelled like a five star meal.

"Thanks," I said, taking a quick forkful. I didn't even bother pretending not to be hungry - I was starving.

"I think I've withdrawn an answer to this madness long enough," Lillia decided. She exhaled tiredly. "Soon you'll understand why they've been following you…." She seemed anxious. "I honestly don't want to repeat the story twice – it's not a tale I love to retell. Instead, let's talk about you, Bella. How have you felt as of late?"

I faltered. "I think you would know, seeing as you have all the answers."

"I do," she said with a smirk. "And if you're going to be snarky, I won't grant you the courtesy to waste my time to speak." She reclined in the chair coolly, ignoring Edward's choice insults. "Your blood is pure; it has run through a family of single-female births. You must understand the power inside you isn't something that simply develops; it is passed on from mother to daughter. It's ancestral. A piece of your mother is inside you, as is your grandmother to the beginning. If you rack your memories beyond you, you'll understand. I'll teach you meditation one day, but not today. Not now.

"Your blood is the purest living. It makes you the strongest of us. The elements reside powerfully in your soul, I can _see _it," she murmured. "This is why your instincts are stronger. You know, inside you, what you have. Your movements, your grace, your premonitions, your strange ability to _know_, the ability to heal much faster than a vampire, to resist vampiric venom…."

"So you're wasting _my_ time to tell us what we already know?" Rosalie snapped, pulling her headphones out of her ears. "Aren't you a self-righteous twit?"

Lillia shot her a glare that could melt metal.

"I think you're just trying to stay around. If you told us everything, what reason would we have to_ keep_ you around? You're using us for protection," Rosalie announced. "Using us for affiliation with the Volturi. Why would they care who you are?"

"I'm the direct descendant of their nymph counterpart," Lillia shot back. "I am a _Princess_. I garner respect."

"Then why are you being followed by your own people?" Emmett asked, completely clueless.

"Obviously she rebelled against Elesmeera," Jasper said, staring quizzically at Lillia. "However, why is Bella involved?"

Lillia only smiled infuriatingly. "If you don't mind, I haven't slept in days." While we watched in awe, she strolled to the back of the jet and fell promptly asleep, leaving our questions unanswered. Rosalie jumped up first, sauntering angrily towards Lillia's seat, however my reaction was faster. I grabbed her by the forearm and tugged her away.

"If you don't trust her, trust me; she has a reason. I don't know what it is, but _she is not one of the bad guys_," I said quickly. "Why she's withholding everything is probably for safety reasons. Maybe someone can hear us. I do not know, but just trust her. Trust me."

Rosalie's eyes darkened and she wreched away, unbalancing me. I fell against one of the seats and Edward was suddenly besides me, snarling at Rosalie.

"You're endangering us all," Rosalie said, eerily cool."Sorry for being overzealous about understanding _why_, on trying to figure out _how_ to protect us. But I give up, Bella. You better make sure at the end of this, we're still together, or I swear Bella - you'll regret the day you stepped into Forks." I watched her sashayed through a door to another room in the jet, my tongue weighed with a thousand words I know I could never say to Rosalie.

Edward made a small, sympathetic noise in the back of his throat, folding me into his arms. I breathed in his tranquil scent and felt a chill run down my spine. I already regretted coming to Forks.

**B L A C K O U T **

I tripped off the jet stairs and Edward caught me instantly and instinctually. He straightened me, glancing at me in the eyes. His shape seemed a bit blurry; I wished I could have slept like I promised Edward I did, but I didn't. I couldn't

"Are you alright?"

"Tired," I responded, staring up at the gothic structure of Volterra castle. Just a glance at it caused a shiver of anxiety and remembrance down my spine .

"They won't bother you tonight, relax," Jasper murmured soothingly. "They'll give you allowances. They adore you Bella, for whatever reasons."

"That's probably worse," Edward shot back angrily. I couldn't comprehend the rest of his words - they ran through one ear and out the other.

The lobby seemed to engulf us quickly – the transition blurred. A woman took our names and soon we were in a lavish room – Edward and I were in a lavish room. It was dark and canopied with swaths of satin that hung overhead.

"Edward," I murmured worshipfully as he laid me on the silken sheets. "Don't leave me here alone."

"Never," he promised, unbuttoning his shirt deftly. He discarded his v-neck, turning his attention to me. He tugged my top overhead until I lay in nothing more than a bra and jeans. I tried to hide myself from his gaze, but he ignored me. Instead, he placed the white shirt overhead, waiting until I was completely covered to unhook my bra. His fingers grazed my chest and my hypersenstivity caused goose bumps to break out across my flesh.

"Oh god," I whimpered, turning away from him.

He paused - eyes glazed - and then unbuttoned my jeans. I could feel his touch on the bare of my thighs and shuddered. His breathing slightly escalated and he was gone.

Suddenly I was completely awake. I sat up and gazed around the room; it was circular and had a single window, where Edward had relocated himself. A small breath of wind rolled in and ruffled his hair; his scent tickled my nose and I could taste his lips on my tongue. His lust, I tasted that too, in small waves; it tasted like fresh summer rain - heady and sweet and completely overwhelming.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly. "Are you coming to bed?"

He inhaled deeply and turned towards me. "Of course love, of course." The bed creaked when he crawled to my side to seize me in his arms. He kissed me possessively, tongue flickering into my mouth and tasting me as if he was to make sure I had not changed . He covered me with the blankets tenderly and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I cuddled into Edward's chest and fell asleep.

*****

"The Volturi are awaiting us," Edward breathed in my ear. "Wake up love."

"I'm awake," I grumbled, batting him away. I found my clothes folded at the end of the bed and quickly dressed as Edward turned his back. I tossed him the white shirt and he tugged it on, ruffling his auburn locks. I finger combed his as he did to me, pecking him sweetly.

He led me into the ornate hallway which reminded me of Carlisle's study. Pictures within inches of each other on the walls, describing scenes of the past. I recognized Carlisle in more than one, standing besides the Volturi kings and it made me shudder. To think that Carlisle could have once lived besides these cruel creatures seemed nearly impossible. Carlisle - my saint of restraint and reason - could never have put up with the Volturi's ways for too long. Yet these abundant pictures showed otherwise and let me see into his darker past. I expected Carlisle to be depicted as uncomfortable with the Volturi, however he was seen at ease and it was unsettling.

"Bella," Edward whispered, whirling me around to a seven foot canvas hanging on the left wall of the hallway. "Remind you of someone?"

The painting depicted a slight, feminine woman with endlessly long hair and gorgeous violet eyes. She was painted delicate, with soft, neverending slopes and curves rather than the straight lines of her partner. They were entwined, wary of the fact it would be a public painting, yet remained intimate. He was staring down at her, love clearly in his eyes, and she replied with equal adoration. I felt warmth emanate through the painting, filling me to the brim with from their obvious affection. When I realized who the two lovers were, it doused the fire in the pit of my stomach oddly and I felt cold.

"It's Elesmeera," I murmured.

"And Marcus."

"Marcus…?"

Edward's face clouded. "You might not remember the more resigned of the Volturi. Euphrosyne referenced him, but I thought it to be another Marcus; it was a popular name once. However, I am wrong. Aramine, Lillia, and Artemis must be the daughters of Marcus and Elesmeera, which seems unlikely, but possible and probable...."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "This is quite aggravating. Every time we learn something, we're eclipsed by what we don't."

"Hopefully your friend will not withhold now that we're here. We've given her what she wants so far. There's nothing more we can offer her."

I sighed and continued down the hallway into the lobby. Gianna was not at the desk, but instead a tall, pretty model-like human sat at her desk with a plaque reading _Sophia S. _I briefly remembered her as being the one to have taken our names last night, but decided not to dwell on it. I guess Gianna must have been disposed of after all. Not that I'm surprised; the Volturi are cold, heartless, cruel creatures.

The other Cullens were sitting on a large sofa, all seemingly relaxed. Though looking at Alice's eyes, I could read her fear. Compelled, sat beside her and rubbed her back in an attempt to alleviate her anxiety. I could taste that coppery apprehension welling on her skin and it sickened me to a point of light-headedness. Jasper seemed to be privy to it as well. He had her hands between his, gripping them to remind her that he was there, and would protect her. I smiled - their love was beautiful to feel.

At the opposite end of the sofa, I tasted Rosalie's silent fuming. She caught my eyes and there wasn't a quiver of malice underneath her serene mask. I wasn't naive enough to assume our disagreement healed over night. Emmett smiled apologetically, but I didn't smile back; Rosalie had a point, and she did not need to be apologetic (or in extension, Emmett for her sake). I was asking a lot of the Cullens and ackowledging few of their sacrifices.

"Don't offer any information until they ask," Edward murmured in my ear. "They can't read you, and the rest of us will try hard to filter our thoughts. But I assuming they might think you're an open book because of your youth." I nodded, slightly offended that Edward took the time to tell me how to act.

"The Volturi will see you now," Sophia announced, her voice gentle and accented. "They are in the turret."

"We know how to get there," Edward said, leading me through the antechamber and into the throne room. It was cold there – the gaps in the wall were windowless, so the wind blew fiercly inside. The room was filled with vampires speaking quietly among themselves, surrounding three empty, silver-adorned chairs. The party stopped conversing and stared at the rather large coven daring to approach. I folded myself into Edward's side and hoped they somehow missed me, but I knew otherwise. Their eyes curved immediately to me, and if they couldn't see they could still smell my strange scent; I couldn't escape their probing. I tasted their curiosity.

"Carlisle! It is such a pleasure to be in your presence after so many years!"

Aro floated over, showing all of his sparkling teeth. His skin was pasty and dry, and his eyes still that disturbing milky red. He shook hands cheerily, gazing over at the rest of us with his probing eyes. He met mine without delay and smiled brightly before turning his attention to his first guest.

"I see," he murmured, his joyous tone downcast. He glanced at Esme and kissed her hand. "Care to introduce to me this beautiful woman at your side?"

"This is Esme," Carlisle said, his voice monotonous and slightly possessive. He tilted towards Esme as he spoke unintentionally. "My wife."

"Oh how lovely, lovely!" Aro cooed. "I am glad that you have found yourself a mate as gorgeous as this young woman."

"It's very nice to meet you, Aro," Esme said cheerily, making sure to retract her hand quickly from his. Obviously, Esme wasn't thrilled with the idea that Aro could breach into her mind with a simple touch - or perhaps she was wary of what he might find there. "Though I am quite disappointed that I have to meet you under such circumstances."

"Ah," he laughed. "A charmer."

Esme winked, and Aro chuckled; it resonated around the room, bouncing because of the acoustics. It chilled me to the bone, but the rest didn't seem to mind Aro's creepy enthusiasm. He went on to kiss of Alice's cheek, shake hands with Jasper and Emmett, and kiss both of Rosalie's hands repeatedly (to Emmett's disgust) before his eyes came upon Edward and me.

"Isabella," he sang, floating over to me. He held my hand in his before I could retract it; instead, I stood stalk still as he continued his pleasantries. "You are looking lovelier in your immortality."

"Thank you," I uttered inaudibly and tried to pull away. He merely brought my hand closer to his face and kissed it repeatedly, almost smelling it. A small growl came from the back of Edward's throat, and Aro seemed to remember his place.

"Ah, I am simply pleased to see you here once again, though I am sad that such talent was wasted as a nymph. There was so much potential to be a great vampire residing inside you, however if the stars align, we may just see one day."

The doors opened behind us and Lillia swept in, her flickering blue eyes overcast. She looked heartbreaking in a long, raven-wing cloak to match the Volturi monarchy, long hair melting into the hood. Her bare feet slapped the floor as she sauntered to Aro, chin raised. She reminded me of an ancient queen, and the way her eyes flickered imperiously gave evidence that perhaps, she might have once been, in another world - another time.

"Aro," Lillia said evenly. "I have not seen you in many years."

Aro cocked his head confused, but I tasted more than his shallow perplexity; I could sense a heavy disbelief. "Forgive me, but I have been around for very many centuries. There are some things old men let slip in their minds. Could you refresh my memory?"

"I am Lillia."

Aro's confusion worsened, or rather, his disbelief and now fear. "It's nice to meet you, lovely. The Cullens did not inform me that they acquired another, though you do remind me of-…"

"Elesmeera?" she inquired. "I am her daughter. And I have not come to Volterra for trivialities. As you might have learned from the Cullens, they are endangered."

The end of Aro's smiling lips twitched. He clapped regally. "Alec, Jane."

The young vampires reappeared besides their master instantly. Jane grinned at Aro before turning the evilness of her smile to Edward. I snarled and the entire party turned towards me in interest.

Aro peeled his eerie eyes away from running over my face as gently as a carress. I wanted very much to hide behind Edward, yet I knew I had to stand my ground; I could not be timid amongst the Volturi, elsewise I would quickly be taken advantage of. "Jane dear, please alert my brothers that the Cullens are here as well as Elesmeera's daughter."

"No matter," a cold voice slicked into the room. The missing kings waltzed into the turret from a side door, Marcus leading. His long, black hair danced behind him like a scarf, caressing Caius's chest ever so slightly.

"Father," Lillia said silkily.

"Daughter," Marcus responded. "Alec, take our guests on a tour of the grounds."

"Carlisle shall stay," Aro overruled. "As will his lovely wife Esme."

"And Bella, who seems to be in the flux of all of this, will still be kept in the dark?" Edward demanded coolly.

"There will be time in the future," Aro assured us. "For now, do as we ask."

Edward stared evenly at the men before turning away and stalking out of the door. I followed fleetingly, shooting an apologetic glance at Lillia.

"Edward," I whispered when we reached the antechamber. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he melted into it. I kissed the side of his neck. "You cannot lose your temper. The ball is in their court."

"And hence the infuriation. You don't understand what they were thinking."

"Tell me."

His eyes were wary. "We will speak when we are lonesome."

"Don't bother trying to tour me around," Rosalie told the small boy leading her. "Emmett and I will return to our rooms."

"Master Aro has asked of me to…."

"Aro isn't my master, therefore I care not. We won't eavesdrop; I could care less about everything now, seeing as no one _cares_ to tell us."

Alec frowned, looking frail, but nodded. He scratched his inky hair and stared up at me with large, bright red eyes. He was so young, yet looking into his eyes I could see an age far surpassing mine, or Edward's, or maybe even Carlisle's.

"Jasper and I will also split," Alice announced, smiling at Edward and I.

Alec shrugged and I cocked my head. He seemed the exact opposite of his belligerent sister.

"Mistress Isabella, will you continue with me, or shall you also depart?"

"Bella is no mistress of yours," Edward shot back.

Alec's red eyes darkened. "And you seem to be her guardian, do you not? You have made many choices for her without her own thoughts. I think it is time for Mistress to make her own choices." He turned towards me with an over-pleasing smile. "Shall we commence?"

Edward became silent; he even stopped breathing. The other Cullens waited, as if poised before a cliff.

"Shall we, Bella?" Edward finally asked.

"No, we shall not," I whispered. "Edward and I will find our own way, Alec."

"I'm sorry to say my tour has officially ended on a sorrowful note. Please feel free to roam in the castle, but stray from the dungeons and do not walk amongst the humans, unless of course," Alec winked at me cheerily, "you are Mistress Isabella. Adieu." He slunk away like a domesticated cat, disappearing from my view quickly.

*****

"What are his powers?" I asked Edward as we sat in our room.

"Alec and his sister are curiosities because they are twins," Edward sighed. "You saw Jane's powers – she can destroy, bring to life a pain etched deep inside us. Meanwhile, her twin can build. He is prophetic and immediately knows when danger is about. However, he mostly speaks in riddles."

"He seems kind, compared to his sister," I whispered softly, regretting the words the moment they slipped from my lips. He shot me a scandalized glance.

"You didn't hear his thoughts. He's _obsessed_ with you, Bella. Completely and utterly fascinated. It was sickening to hear him index each of your movements." Edward's fist clenched. "I don't understand what they want from you, but whatever it is has brought out an obsessive reverence. I even noticed it with Aro. He was fascinated by your presence."

I bit my lip; I didn't need to read that creep's mind to know _that_ fact. "That's what you heard?"

"They also believe you already _know_ what's going on," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I wish I could just run away, with you, and hide you from all this. I may not know what exactly is going on, but I'm not inept to think that the following events will become more and more dangerous. Especially in our complete ignorance."

I squeezed Edward's hand. "We can't keep firing ourselves up. We'll learn. Lillia…."

"Lillia is not who you think she is. You remember her kindness and now she's cruel and indifferent towards you."

"Not everyone is pleasant after their sibling dies," I reminded him. "When I saw Aramine… my heart broke. Could you imagine what it would feel like for her?"

Edward sighed and stared through the window at the pale blue sky, the scars of white clouds dotting here and there. It seemed more expressive than the sky that hung over Forks.

I crawled across the bed to him and slipped into his lap, forcing him to look at me. "We'll be okay because I have you, and you have me. Everything will work out in the end. I promise."

His eyes flickered back towards me and he humored a smile. "That's a quite naïve way of thinking."

I glared at him. "And if I'm right?"

He kissed me slowly, placing all of his worry and fear into the act. I responded with the convictions whirring inside of me. I _knew_ that we were going to be alright. We just had to be. We've come so far.

Edward bore me down into the pillows, his lips overwhelming. I felt his hands everywhere. One kneaded the back of my thigh, hoisting it around the parallels of his hips and the other skimmed under my breast. Immediately my body reacted; I felt it tense from my tightness of my stomach to the curling of my toes.

"Edward," I groaned, tossing my head back when I felt his tongue slick down to my throat. He sucked the flesh there until I moaned, shifting his pelvis into mine.

He kissed the mark he made on my neck gently. "Now they know to whom you belong."

"It's obvious," I said raggedly through my panting breath. "I'm yours Edward, completely yours."

He groaned, eyes blackening, and pulled away, rolling over onto my side. "We can't stay holed up in this room, Bella. I can only resist you for so long."

"And if I don't want you to resist me?" I asked.

"Then I'll know you're more afraid of us separating than you've let on," he responded coolly and began to prowl the room. The window seemed to become Edward's favorite spot now – perhaps for the fresh air.

"Bella, come here."

I didn't pause to question why, but merely ambled over to him.

Directly under the window was a vast garden filled with gorgeously colored flowers. The ground was paved with cement that sparkled like gems, like vampiric skin, with squares of the precious flowers like exhibits. I now could hear the trickling of waterfalls and buzzing of bees, chirping of birds. A familiar smell enchanted me.

"What are they?" I inquired.

"Freesia." His voice was guarded and I ignored it.

It was then I noticed the fire escape twirling around the turret from our window in stone steps, a stable iron guardrail the only real protection from a fall. Green ivory had climbed up the wall of the turret, and vine flowers covered the railing. Planters of freesia also adorned the steps in hues that made me feel as if I was seeing color for the first time.

Before I could wonder what exactly I was doing, I slipped out of the window and onto the stairs, running down. Edward sighed before following me to the ground.

I was amazed. I stared at each of the exhibits, reading the plaques of where the seeds were bred. It seemed all of these thousands of flowers, probably million, had been imported from Africa and planted soon after Edward and I left Volterra which is only a few weeks ago.

"This is crazy," I balked, collapsing onto a bench. "They are obsessed with me."

Edward nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid this is Aro's doing. He becomes attached to those with interesting powers, but never before like this. This has to be all intertwined with what Lillia's been withholding."

"It certainly is beautiful, though," I said offhandedly, trying to keep the conversation from becoming as grave as Edward's voice was suggesting it might become. Although his mood-swings have only begun in the past two days or so, I'm quickly becoming an expert at deflecting them. It's becoming easier to balance his lust, then anger, then depression one after another.

"It is, but if they were trying to capture your essence, then they failed. You are much more than physical beauty," he drawled.

I leaned into his arm, feeling the mark on my neck tender at being stretched to accommodate the angle. "Can you believe that all of this has been accomplished in so little a time?"

"It took a lot of work," a new voice said. It edged along my memory like a faint dream.

The long legged Heidi stepped forward, her luscious mahogany hair elaborately pinned into a circlet around her head. Her endless legs were once again on view, this time completely bare to her upper thighs thanks to elastic shorts.

I mused sadly on how someone so beautiful could bring so many people to death and still breathe life into such a breathtaking garden. Her actual eye color must have been black, because her blue contacts reflected a color so dark and sinister, I looked away at first.

"I'm sorry to intrude," she sighed, collapsing across from us with an apologetic and bored look. "The Volturi have had me working endlessly, trying to clean perfect this garden for 'Mistress Isabella,'" she mocked darkly. "I decided to take a break and noticed that you two were here. May I ask where Alec got lost to?"

"Hopefully in hell," Edward grumbled.

"Ah, giving cryptic messages, has he? Babbling on about his darling Isabella?"

When Edward growled, she laughed boisterously. I didn't realize she was such an obnoxious woman. Actually, she reminded me of Rosalie a bit.

"She will be furious." Heidi laughed. "Jane never had taken a liking to you; you're competition for her. You see, once that she heard the Volturi thought of you as having as much potential, maybe more than her, she went into a mad rage. She always hoped to take the place of the dead," Heidi made the sign of the cross, placing her forefinger and ring finger to her lips before placing her hand back down to her lap, "Volturi Queen, yet…as you see, progress has never been made."

Edward perked up at my side. "There was a Volturi Queen?"

Heidi looked stricken. "Carlisle never told you the stories of old?"

We both shook our heads.

Heidi muttered a Germanic curse under her breath. "A long time ago, they say," she began in a slow haunting voice. "Marcus was the heir to a royal family in Italy." She paused. "Back then, royalty knew of the mythical creatures that hid in the night, and these particular Italian royalties wanted to integrate their secret night world with the humans. Therefore, Marcus married some nymph queen, for they were betrothed from the cradle. However, rebel forces were on the rise, and Marcus went into battle, for he was a just and compassionate king. His two loyal knights, Aro and Caius, accompanied the king into battle. However, they did not realize a vampire was on the loose in the area.

"The vampire was completely bonkers and believed that his people should be the dominant power in the world. He changed the king and his knights, leaving them behind to deal with themselves.

"Marcus and his knights ravaged the boundary-line; they didn't understand their immortality, just worked on urges. They became animalistic creatures. However, Marcus's power to see relationships came into play then. He remembered his queen wife and abandoned his knights. He tried to ignore his bloodlust, but it was in vain - literally, it was in his blood to kill. You can't wake up one day and quit a habit. He was too young a vampire to resist the urges he created.

"Thus, he created a bloody trail to the throne and managed to sneak into the castle to view his queen. Unfortunately for her, his passion and love and desire for her melted into his desire for blood. And he virtually ravaged her." Heidi grinned at my horror-struck face. "Then he ran off with his knights into Volterra and began the building of Volturi. He vowed never again to become animals, and dedicated his life to teaching our kind a civilized way of life. The end."

"They see this queen, this Elesmeera in Bella, don't they?" Edward demanded.

Heidi only shook her head. "No, they liken Bella to Elesmeera's daughter, Artemis. Beats me why, though. Artemis wasn't a favorite of the three, per se. Everyone liked Aramine. She was much like Elesmeera."

"There has never been a Volturi queen since?"

"Of course there has!" Heidi sighed. "Carlisle has been holding out on you, or perhaps the Volturi on him. Aro once took a wife – Maria. She lasted only a decade before she was tortured to death for information on the Volturi. Caius wed once to Amelia. She was caught cheating on him a year later and terminated immediately."

"And they want Bella to take this honor?" Edward demanded. "Are they insane?!"

Heidi shrugged. "I don't know what they're plotting, but I wouldn't start making assumptions. What I've learned, I've learned from the library."

"Then answer me this," Edward asked. "How is Elesmeera related to Bella? What could this queen possibly want with her?"

Heidi's face snapped shut. "I don't know, but I should go now anyway. Its time for me to go and bring in fresh meat. Goodbye Edward and Bella."

We watched her leave quietly. It seemed everyone knew of something I did not.


	12. BEROE

**A/N: Really long and information packed. Sigh.**

**BEROE**

I know what lies beneath, I've seen the flash of teeth,  
conspiring with the reef to sink our ship  
The wind? a cheating wife, her tongue a thirsty knife  
and she could take your life with one good kiss  
_-"Red Sky," Thrice_

My sleep was marred with feverish dreams that night. Instead of dreaming about death, I dreamt about life – about a garden filled with roses, of Edward covered in petals, of his fingers worshiping my flesh with a holy reverence. My breath came in strained gasps when I awoke, curved in the shape of him. I tasted his desire like heady white chocolate melting on the tip of my tongue, dragging me deeper into sin.

When he wordlessly turned me over and kissed me, I let myself become completely overtaken and enraptured. His lips parted and his tongue dueled wildly with mine, his hands scanning my body as if to make sure I was wholly intact. My sensitivity to him gripped at the back of my throat and strangled my breath into heaves and moans that resounded in the room. He responded with a grunt, pressing me into the pillows. His tongue swept down to my throat where he sucked on the skin in an effort to consume me before continuing to my collarbone. His hand, ever mobile, kneaded the upper-most back of my thighs, urging me to entangle myself around him. The other ghosted over my breast tentatively.

"Don't stop," I begged him, grabbing his hand and forcing it to my chest. Fire was leaking through my veins and I couldn't figure out where Edward's wants ended and mine began. The more excited he became, the more my need for him grew, and the more his excitement mounted until it became a vicious circle. A shudder went through my body as I tried to prophesize his next move, aligning my body against his. I never realized before how malleable he was – one shift and he curved around me, smothering me in his arms. And I didn't mind asphyxiating.

My plea, however, was like a splash of water. Somewhere, unconsciously I knew that he would eventually force me away, hence why the pleading came from my lips. But I was stupid, _hoping_…no, not hoping. Working off a primal urge. My libido was too sensitive to Edward, even as his desire evaded and I tasted his self-fury. He pulled away, tugging lightly on my bottom lip between his. The smoldering of his onyx eyes dimmed.

"You should dress," he said raggedly. (I secretly delighted in the fact that I affected him as much as he affected me.) "I'm leaving you in Alice, Esme and Rosalie's care – Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I are going hunting."

"What?"I inquired, the haze of need alleviating from my sudden rejection.

He frowned, but refused to answer. I groaned inwardly – so he was keeping secrets now?

"I just need…some space," he finally said, cocking his head. His now-ocher eyes were glossy in the morning light. Despite his pleasant voice, I could see the pain lurking in an undertone. I could virtually taste it. "It's not that I don't want to be around you, it's just that I've been overbearing. My emotions have been shifting so quickly, and I don't want you to catch the brunt of them. And also Jasper has been tested severely since stepping into Volterra – Carlisle fears that he'll slip up soon. We need to hunt."

"Edward!" I nearly shouted, when I realized exactly what he was saying. I overtook him, taking him by the shoulders and giving a quick shake. "Are you insane? Do you think I'm upset at all with you?"

He smiled sadly. "I just need to figure a lot out on my lonesome."

"I won't begrudge you that, but can I persuade you otherwise…not to leave me alone?" My voice wasn't meant to come out needy and small. Alas, it did and I hated myself for it.

"I'm not leaving you. You'll be with Alice and Rose and Esme – they'll look over you, I promise love. Rosalie can be…." He couldn't find the word, and I didn't let him try.

"Fine," I sighed. "Do as you wish. Just come back to me whole."

He kissed me amiably, rolling me back over so I was pinned between him and the mattress. "I knew you would understand. This is why I love you." He finished that statement with a slow, lingering kiss that still had the fire of his earlier ravishing, but not the frenzy. "And I promise I won't come back damaged. Just don't let me find you wounded, or I swear I will burn Volterra into the ground."

I frowned and let him direct me to the bathroom, feeling the loss of him like an appendage already. Today was going to be hell.

**B L A C K O U T **

"Mistress Lillia was seeking you earlier," Sophia said pleasantly. "She is however, engaged in a meeting with the Volturi. I am sure that they will allow entrance if I say that it is you, Mistress Isabella." Her eyes shifted to Rosalie, who was trying very hard to look the picture of nonchalance, and Alice who was sitting on the corner of the desk inspecting her nails like some sort of model. "I'm not sure about your companions."

"Wherever I go, they come," I said smoothly, trying to focus on being dazzling. The Cullens didn't make it look too hard. Sophia seemed a bit star-struck, but didn't drool; Edward would have made her drool. He's much better at getting his way. Which I frequently curse him for.

"Mistress Isabella is inquiring whether or not she is allowed into the reception chamber," Sophia murmured into her phone. She held for a moment, and then smiled.

"You have clearance, Mistresses."

"Thank you, Sophia," Alice chirped, leading a very, very reluctant Rosalie by the hand through the antechamber.

"All we need is your assistance, Marcus," Lillia hissed desperately. "This is the perfect time to strike; she has laid her cards on the table."

A silence stretched between Lillia and the Volturi; I took that time to sweep my eyes over the council, or what seemed to be a council. The three kings sat on their regal thrones, cold and detached from the vampires glancing one way or another out at the sky as if they were totally disinterested by Lillia. However, I could taste their malice and hatred for the woman standing in the middle of the turret.

"I have _never_ asked anything of my father," Lillia reminded the man, voice rising. "We'll have a fighting chance. All I need is your assistance and -…"

"We will debate this matter privately," Marcus hissed. His eyes flickered over to me, then away. With a fluid movement, he stood and descended three golden steps to the marble floor. "Excuse me."

"Marcus," Caius murmured under his breath, raising a cracked hand towards his brother. "Aspira. Espira."

Marcus paused, then rolled his shoulder back in acknowledgment before fleeing the room, tasting of despair. Lillia watched his retreating figure, her face clouding before turning on her heel and leaving me.

"Ah, Isabella," Aro chirped. I was too busy watching the other two kings that I didn't realize the missing one until he stood far too close for my liking. He was inspecting my expression studiously, with a patience and slight veneration that made me flinch.

"It is quite lovely to see you once more, my dear. As well as your sisters. Alice, love, you are simply radiant and Rosalie, even in your rage I see traces of your beauty," he continued cheerily, folding his hands behind his back. "Carlisle was just here. He and Esme are exploring the walls; she is a curious creature, and he has held many parts of his past from her. Regardless, I hope your rooms are to your liking."

"Yes, Aro, they are quite comfortable," Alice responded lightly. Her face became stern and suddenly she wasn't Alice anymore. "I found it quite lovely that you placed Jasper and I close enough to this room that we can smell your meals on the wind. He has chosen his path, Aro, and I wish that you would respect that of our coven."

Aro's expression of merriment faltered. "I am apologetic that I overlooked Jasper's needs with the placement of your _temporary_ rooms. I will speak to Sophia on a change of location for you dear. Rosalie, dove, what say you?"

"I have no complaints, Aro," she virtually growled.

Aro smiled blindingly at me. "And you, love?"

"I also have no complaints," I responded hastily.

"Or praise?" he asked, tilting his head slightly in a way that was staged in order to make him look more human – more attractive. It almost worked until I saw through his glamour – he was merely a pasty vampire with too much practice on charm. "I selected your room by hand personally; I was under the impression that you might be complimented by my project."

"It's impressive; I am awed over the amount of effort has been placed into _your_ garden, however there is no way that I can accept such a tribute."

Aro smiled tenderly and the mask he wore around Lillia seemed a mere memory. "You will learn to appreciate the way the Volturi demonstrates its admiration." He shifted away from the crowd of empty faces until he was focused solely on me and inclined his head. Intimately, he added, "I was told by one of mine that you had little time to enjoy the freesia gardens yesterday. I am hoping that you will allow me to escort you. Of course your sisters will accompany us, if they so choose."

"We so choose," Alice said with false-cheer. Her face was glum.

"It's fine, Ally. You don't have to be forced to come along. I'll be fine."

"But-," she began but Rosalie clasped her shoulder, shooting Aro a contemptuous glance. "Fine. I _will _meet you later."

"Delightful," Aro sang and held out his forearm for me to grasp. I bit the inside of my lip – I couldn't reject the Volturi, and seeing how Lillia wasn't favored, his liking of me might be able to help her cause. I rested my hand lightly on his arm and felt his chilly skin immediately. It shot underneath my skin and every part of me screamed how the contact was wrong. My stomach boiled thunderously, and although I wanted to attest all of it to my disgust, I knew there was also a sense of thrill, of sick pleasure.

Pushing that to the back of my mind by thinking of Edward, I followed the imperious vampire where Marcus disappeared. The exit opened to an ornate red hallway, which seemed cliché for all castles. The rug was crimson, the walls gold. Busts of the three kings, and who I can assume were their consorts dotted the walls. Paintings, much more massive and impressive than those in the antechamber or by my rooms were hung. Somehow, they were intimate.

My eyes immediately found Aro, who was painted in the giddy lines appropriate for the excitable Volturi king. He was standing behind a woman with flaming auburn hair and a winning smile. She was staring adoringly at Aro, who was young and soft and alluring. He was definitely handsome in the painting, with a sharp widow's peak and a flawless Mediterranean complexion and gorgeous black eyes. He reminded me of a storybook prince.

"Enraptured?" the vampire on my arm inquired, leaning down to whisper the question. "Maria was quite a beautiful woman."

"Maria, your… mate?" I asked hesitantly, trying to be coy.

"You are well-informed, my dear," he said, giving my arm a light squeeze, which was more of a caress. "She is rather breathtaking; however, she was lost a long time past. I find revelry in today's beauty, Miss Swan."

I chose not to respond.

Aro managed to unhook our arms in favor of my hand, which he held overhead as if we were wading through water while we walked down the serpentine steps. His fingers were frigid and lithe, reminiscent of Edward's pianist hands. I wondered if Aro played some sort of instrument, and then cursed myself for caring.

The ancient vampire tipped his head at me and offered a bright, charming smile. I tentatively offered one back, hoping that by gaining his good graces Lillia would win whatever she was after. Else wise, I was suffering for very little good.

"Tell me, Isabella, where is your consort, Edward?" he inquired suddenly, as we descended another flight of stairs. "He is quite protective of you; I can only imagine what lengths he would travel in order to pry you away from my attentions."

"He went hunting, out in the forests with his brothers," I responded guardedly. "And I'm sure he would be none-too-pleased."

"Yet you agreed upon joining me for this stroll." He chuckled. "What _was_ your motivation? Do you not fear his disapproval?"

I turned my face away from him, glad for the darkness of the hall or else he would've seen my shame. "He is not my keeper, Aro – I am able to make my own choices."

His smile was blinding. For a moment he seemed young, the wrinkles and pallid complexion melting away until he was the fairytale prince in the painting.

"I do not doubt your ability, love, but the desire to ignore consequence."

Sunlight burned upon us as we stepped into the garden. The scent of freesia whisked the air.

"Especially since your relationship has been trying as of late," Aro continued, soiling the tranquility the garden created. "You'd be much better served with one willing to sacrifice their inhibitions to allow your freedoms."

"Edward is not my _jailor_," I defended, pulling away from Marcus. "I would appreciate if you kept your nose our out of our business as well, if you please. Our relationship is not for show."

Suddenly he was contrite. "Forgive me; I overstepped our boundaries." He paused, letting his apology seep in, cocking his head so that he embraced all of the sunlight. Once again, he was youthful and beautiful. "May we continue, or have I offended you to the point of no return? If the former, then I heed you to take interest in the _Freesia alba_ to your left. If the latter, then I can only pray you forgive me."

Wordlessly, I turned on my heel and studied the white flowers. _For Lillia_, I reminded myself, forcing a small smile in direction of the Volturi king.

Rain. It came down in torrential waves, ending Aro and my tour around the garden. We separated with his promise of another reunion, much to my distaste. He was oily, and clairvoyant. Time and time again he broached private subjects, like my relationship with Edward; playing on fears I pretended were nonexistent. It was not only creepy, but also terrifying. Edward assured me that I was immune to Aro's gift, but what if in my new immortality I no longer had that ability? The thought of being an open book to the Volturi king still sends shivers down my spine.

The crashing of the storm did nothing to assuage my fear as I frantically tried to retrace the path to my lavish cell. Every hall looked the same. Eventually, however, by preying upon Edward's scent I found myself at the doorway.

Three things happened at once when I stepped across the threshold. A strange scent tickled my nose, reminiscent of freesia but something more. Alone I would have attested it to the location of my room. However, with the glow of candles and the silhouette of a figure on my bed I decided it was something more. My panic was alleviated however when Lillia glanced up, pushing a swath of cascading curls behind her shoulder.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," I breathed, closing the door behind me.

She smiled kindly, indigo eyes insanely luminescent in the gloom. "Sirens cannot get heart-attacks, Bella."

"Good to know." Awkwardly I flounced over to my bed and sat down besides her.

"It is. I have withheld many things from you, Isabella, and I have gained the ability to now present the facts to you. I had a covenant, with my father, not to speak once of our…history, outside of my sister, Aramine. There have been many things I have done to him, many things that I have said, but never will I disgrace a promise to my father." She said all of this as if merely stating the weather. Then, in a droning, practiced voice, she began.

"You must bear in mind that Elesmeera was a product of her siren mother and werewolf cousin. She was raised in a household where her mother, Gaea, was a dominant power, spilling anti-human lore. She despised the portrayal of emotion, thus defining all jobs that needed passion as rude." Lillia sighed. "Elesmeera was torn between her mother's insanities and her own personal idea of what was right. She suffered the _Unspeakable_. It drove her mad.

"Elesmeera was graced into a period that was relatively peaceful. She was married to Marcus, the _human_, thus allowing a strong Italian treaty to be established. However, there was a slight social upheaval. We are a strong warrior race of women, yet Gaea had spent her years disproving that, and Elesmeera followed. A revolution was beginning to brew, which shook Elesmeera's convictions.

"Gaea eventually died in an accident soon after Elesmeera was pregnant. You remember that, once after a siren gives birth, their 'powers' are transferred on, which don't activate until the mother's death. For all intents and purposes, after a siren gives birth, she becomes nothing more than a human. Elesmeera's immortality was being passed on – she was becoming vulnerable; she could die.

"The Catholic Revival was coming through Italy, and her people were being called demons; vampryes, although they were not hunted by humans, were being attacked in publicly by werewolves. Of course, the wolves were being persecuted by the foolish humans, allowing vampryes to run rampant. Marcus turned quickly after Elesmeera gave birth. Following, Elesmeera was turned into a vamprye This is where it gets complicated, so please give me some allowances." Lillia exhaled slowly and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"She was human after giving birth, thus the venom could turn her. However, although she was human, there was still her siren spirit – it wasn't wholly given to her daughters, and still resided in her soul. She did not give birth to a son, so the werewolf of her father also remained. Therefore she was _all_: vampire, human, siren, and werewolf.

"She awoke after a sweating sickness and went immediately back to her reign, regardless of the fact Marcus's betrayal ate her up inside. She had no blood lust, though she did fancy her meat a lot less cooked than many." She smirked. "She was aware of her strength because of that siren conviction. She gained the ability to take – to take people's defining features, their 'powers.' However, it also strengthened her insanity.

"Aramine, Artemis, and I grew up under Elesmeera's unprecedented rule. Catholicism overruled us, and so we went into hiding about the same time Volterra was growing underground in strength. We became young women during a tumultuous time. People were disbanding under the Queen's rule until Gabriel was enlisted as Elesmeera's advisor.

"Gabriel had an uncanny ability to prophesize. He dreamed that Artemis was planning to overthrow Elesmeera and of course, the latter became enraged at the idea. Aramine, Elesmeera could see – but not Artemis. Artemis had shown no interest in politics beyond Gabriel, her lover. Artemis was a great failure; she fooled around with humans.

"Elesmeera tried to kill Artemis several times before my sister ran away. My mother was driven to the point of breaking – she turned on Aramine, remaking her human, and then tried to murder me. Aramine was turned subsequently by her lover and I went underground into the brothels. Artemis married and gave birth to a daughter. That direct descendant is sitting in this room." Lillia flourished her hand in my direction.

"Elesmeera had been looking for Artemis, and now she's found you." She was speaking solely to me now, disbanding her robotic recollection. "You look uncannily like her. It's odd. And it's dangerous. I suspect she's going to try and destroy you. She already had Aramine, who was the stronger of us three, killed. You and I are next.

"However, luckily, Elesmeera chose the wrong time. It has taken Aramine and me a long time, but we finally have built an army willing to rebel against her. That is what I was beseeching Marcus, my father for earlier when you stumbled upon our council."

Lillia hesitated, her face turning several shades of crimson.

My anger, my frustration of not knowing for days snapped inside me. How could she hold something so important? "Is it true?"

She nodded solemnly.

"Why did you withhold this from me? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Lillia hesitated. "There are many reasons. The covenant for one, but I could have slipped through a pigeonhole, because on all accounts you are a sister mine. But also…you remind me of Artemis. I loved her, so, so very much. And I failed her. I didn't want to fail you. The less you knew, the less of a threat you were."

"If I was Artemis," I asked softly, "would you have kept this all from her?" I knew my question was unfair, but I had to ask anyway.

"Yes. I would never want her to know that she was related to such a force of evil."

I ran a hand through my hair, closing my eyes. I was suddenly very tired. "This is a mess. I still barely understand."

"Ask me a question and I will answer to the best of my ability." She placed a hand on mine. "I did not wish to withhold this from you."

"Did you tell that to Esme and Carlisle and the Volturi yesterday?"

Lillia nodded coolly. "No; Aro merely inquired deeply into what occurred, verifying what I was to say with them. We, my father and I, imparted a lot of the danger the situation has. They are your protectors – they needed to know first. Though it was edited. I did not tell them that you were related to us all somehow. I kept that secret all but from the Volturi. I had hoped you would come to our session earlier, however you did not. They needed to see what they may lose."

"So I am a bargaining chip."

She shook her head this time. "No. You're wrong. I'm not simply using you as a bargaining chip, Bella. I want you protected. I want this ended. Aro loves you; he wants you by his side. If you are to die in the midst of this, he could never live with himself and he wants so very badly to live. Thus, he'll assist my means. I'm not using you Bella. I know it sounds otherwise, but I'm not."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You must remember however, to stay away from Aro," she whispered suddenly. Instantly, I remembered our "walk" from earlier with shame. "He loves you…_he wants you_. He sees you as powerful, as an anomaly. You can see in Alec and Jane that he collects. He wants Alice as well. The only difference is that he is desirous of you in different ways. He sees his wife Maria. He was driven mad by your scent, and you see the garden erected in your honor."

I shuddered in thought.

"I don't want to scare you," Lillia said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I leaned away, organizing my questions from most important to least.

"Alazeevreah and Euphrosyne killed my parents," I said matter-of-factly. Not a question. All I needed was verification, and Lillia's overcast eyes explained everything. She shook her head sadly, hiding her face in her hands.

Swallowing, I inquired further. "Why?"

Lillia shrugged. "To eliminate the entire threat."

"I'm not going to allow her to get away with that," I whispered heatedly. "I haven't spoken to Edward yet, or anyone else for that matter, but I'm willing to help your rebellion."

"You don't know what it stands for."

I glared. "I know that you're trying to rid the world of a tyrant, a maniacal creature that has killed innocents. I know that she ordered the death of my parents, of my ancestors... She poisoned my closest friend away from me. I want to know she's not getting away with it."

"You also want to prove yourself," Lillia said, peering closer at me.

I didn't respond.

"If you're going to war you're going to learn how to fight," she sighed. "I'll teach you, not today, but soon." She glanced out of the window. "There's so much I've to teach you, and not enough time."

"So…the Volturi have already proclaimed war?"

She shot a forced grin. "War was proclaimed the minute I slit Euphrosyne's throat, wouldn't you say so? Or perhaps it twas when Aramine was struck down. Or farther back with Elesmeera raised her hand against Artemis. This war has been brewing forever, Bella. Unfortunately, the Volturi have yet to acknowledge it because they're complacent and bitter over Marcus's past."

I ran a hand through my hair, trailing it down to my chest. My heart was still evenly pumping. I clutched my pendant like an anchor. I could not lose myself.

"Why? Why am I not as emotionally damaged over this? Before, I would have cracked under pressure," I begged her. "I hate it."

"Except when dealing with pleasure and joy, and all the greatest emotions." She shrugged at the end of the fragment. "It's just the depiction of our people. Look at art in the past. We're shown dancing and singing and lovemaking rather than brooding. There's no time for brooding."

"No time for brooding," I echoed darkly.

I didn't realize it was nighttime until it actually descended, I had fallen into a tired sleep. A note was left on Edward's side of the bed, reminding me that he wouldn't be back for another night. I clutched it in my palm, like I was holding his hand, and fell back into my dreams.

Lillia had withheld what she did to protect me – I can't wrong her for doing such. But it hurt to think that no one trusted me to take care of myself for a change. Edward once hid me behind him like a defenseless child. Now Lillia's adopted that role.

The story of Taha Aki and his third wife somehow drifted to me as I fell along the verge of unconsciousness. In order for Taha Aki to succeed in killing the opposition, the third wife had to give her life. I mused dreamily if I could ever make that choice, and fell into an empty sleep.

**B L A C K O U T**

"You look rather breathtaking, _Bella_," Aro said with a smile, joining me in the garden.

I shifted the voluminous skirts, gazing at them with disdain. I was awoken by Jane, who, in all her pleasantry, practically threw the gown at me and forced me to a bath. She seemed to be under orders to wash me, one I fought her over and won. For that, I had to trade off on the dressing selection. The Renaissance gown was rather beautiful, made of pure silk and velvet. A splattering of blood-red embroidery marred the virgin white of the gown on the tightly reigned bodice. I tripped, regrettably on the skirts a number of times going down the staircase, and dragged them unceremoniously through the mud.

"Thank you."

"The era suits you," he continued, walking back and forth and inspecting me like a champion horse. "I can only wonder what beauty you would be at the ball."

_"_Ball?" I echoed darkly in question. How could he be thinking of festivities in a time of war? I relented in accompanying him only in hopes that I would be able to argue Lillia's convictions. However, I bit my tongue. I have to ease him into considering her warpath.

He looked slightly scandalized. Then laughed. "Of course! We must celebrate our Carlisle's return!"

I lost the words to explain how _not_ permanent our stay was to be. I dared ask, "When is it do you suppose you will have this ball? Edward and his brothers will not be back for a few days. You cannot host a party without the man-of-honor."

"Of course not, Isabella; we shall wait." He smiled blindingly at me, leading me from the garden. The mouth of the castle opened wide before us, the twisting corridors and hidden passages splayed before us. "In the time allotted to us, I offer you the ability to enjoy a day spent in our throne room, as a princess. You may find what we do, as Volturi royalty far more interesting than you had prior. It is not a dull experience, to live immortally."

I did not respond, glad for the steps. I sped ahead of him, nearly forgetting that the "elderly" vampire was a vampire none-the-less. He overshadowed me in swiftness, laughing at my petty attempt. His cloak billowed behind him, my lips tasting the fabric. I was highly annoyed, but spoke nothing of it.

My slippered feet tapped along the cobbled stones, then the plush, Middle-Eastern rugs as I followed him into the infamous turret. He spoke very little, never once offering his arm as he did prior. I was slightly jarred as to what he was planning, what he wanted from me. Lillia's warning played in my head repeatedly, but I ignored it. The ends justify the means, do they not? Or perhaps I am the only one under such an assumption.

Sophia S. stared at me when I entered the lobby, somewhat curious, somewhat jealous. I tasted the disgusting, coppery taste of her envy – so she was interested in Aro? I think it was more of the fact that she was interested in my place by his side. The Volturi collect these people, these ambitious, power-hungry subjects, and force obedience upon them. Its foolishness.

"Bella?" a soft voice called when I stepped into the turret. I sought out Esme with ease; her matronly face was creased in confusion. I felt like a child, suddenly, dressed in an outrageous combination of clothes. Nothing felt regal about the skirts, but instead foolish and unconventional. That unease was smothered when I noticed even she was dressed in an otherworldly fashion. Her dress was not as elaborate as mine, a simple affair, and more modern. It was straight to the floor, pooling around her bare feet in silver. Her mousey hair draped over the crystal neckline, tickling her shoulders. She was smiling.

"Hello," I responded, leaving Aro's side for hers instead. The Volturi king ignored me, instead marching to his rightful throne. "Did he summon you here as well?"

She shook her head. "Actually, I came here wanting to know what this dress meant, though I figure it is simply a change of clothes. You look rather extravagant."

I flushed under her gaze. "Yeah, Aro chose it for me."

"It suits you," she merely responded, turning her attention the center of the room. The walls were lined with vampires, each enchanted by Aro's presence.

Then, Lillia sauntered through the door, her long hair a cloak in its own right. I expected her in a dress similar to mine, if not more dramatic, but instead she wore what looked like a skin-colored mini-dress borrowed from Heidi. She wore a gold circlet, which plastered her fringe to her forehead. Her feet were bare and sparkling in the light.

"Aro," she regarded with a dip of her head. "Caius. Father."

They nodded in response. Aro beckoned me to his side, and grabbing Esme's hand, I waltzed over. She looked at me confusedly, to which I mouthed _later_.

Lillia stepped to the middle of the room and stretched like a cat, a grin slashed across her face. In a hypnotizing voice she began to speak; it was that same tone she used yesterday, almost as if she was possessed.

"Aphrodite," she said, then pointed her foot towards the ground like a ballerina, "had a great vision of Adonis." She threw her hands overhead and twirled. "She scoured the lands of north and south, of east and west, for a worthy vessel for her future lover. Myrrah." She stopped the movements abruptly, crumpling to the floor. "Myrrah, the princess of Syria; Myrrah, the lover of her father. Myrrah… Myrrah." She stood in a graceful movement. "Theias, planted the seed of Adonis in his daughter with urging from our Aphrodite. As they lay, in their embrace, Theias learned he had bed his offspring. Angered, he threatened her life, sword edge to her throat. Aphrodite, in her passionate wisdom, turned Myrrah into a tree.

"However," Lillia paused, hair masking her face. She turned in an abrupt movement, then mimed a bow. "The dreadful king shot the tree with an arrow. A seed blossomed from the flowers above, and a child grew from its bosom."

The dance turned more joyous. Lillia danced violently, shaking herself and sighing. She spun and grasped at the sky, hair tangling in her limbs.

"Aphrodite raised the child as her own. She loved him in all the constant passion of the moon and the sky. She bore a child she named Beroe, and hid her in a forest where no man would be tempted by her beautiful flesh. But Beroe, Beroe was too enthralled with the beauty of masculinity. Outraged with her daughter's disrespect, Aphrodite sentenced Beroe to the island of Sirenum Scopuli, imparting a curse; she would be so tempting and beautiful that no man would resist her, even creatures of the dark. She would turn men into animals and women into hateful creatures."

Lillia spun quickly, moving her hands over her chest and waist, grasping her foot. She fell to the ground and bemoaned the gods, stretching every muscle in her body. She was on tiptoe now, hopping and spinning. Her hair lashed around her. Her movements became so quick I lost them in my registry. I looked at Esme instead, trying to gauge what was occurring by her emotion; instead, Carlisle's mate looked blankly at the display, not sure of what to make of it. She glanced back at me, her lips tugging up in a crooked-smile so alike Edward's.

Lillia slowed now, moving her hips in a sinuous fashion to the very end of her dance. She caught my eye and grinned a very small, pretty smile. Very quietly, she whispered, "And that is the shame of my race."

She smoothed her hair, and walked out of the turret. I followed quickly after, ignoring Aro and Esme rudely. I met her in the lobby, much to Sophia's distaste.

"You will learn that one day," Lillia said as means of a greeting. "It is a tradition, passed down along with the pendant around your neck."

"Is that how we began?" I inquired, matching her step. "By the incest of a daughter and father?"

Lillia smiled. "I have no idea. It is the belief shared by our people on the subject of origination. It is, perhaps, a shameful idea, but it shows what we deem men as; means to an end. That is what they are to my people… our people. We are cursed, forevermore, to turn men into animals with blood lust, as sexual deviants, because of Beroe's promiscuity. If you wish to believe we are children of sin, you may."

"I don't believe that," I murmured, shivering.

"Neither do I." She grabbed my shoulder. "Bella, do not resist who you are. I will not pry, but I offer you a mere suggestion. We are creatures _designed_ to live on pleasure. Indulgences are a splendid idea, as long as you learn restraint."

I flushed. "I suppose." I looked up and recognized the hallways leading to my room.

"I will teach you how to meditate, soon after you change from this terrible… dress." She eyed it with distaste and shook her head. "Aro really has lost his mind."


	13. ADULATION

**A/N: Prettttttty boring lore, and funfacts. I feel like I'm leaving out a lot of the other Cullens, so I tried to incorporate them. Next chapter will be a bit more exciting. There's a reward at the end for reading two pretty dry chapters in a row. So whoot.**

**A D U L A T I O N  
**

I swear to you, on everything I am  
And I dedicate to you all that I have  
And I promise you that I will stand right by your side  
Forever and always until the day I die  
_- "This Flesh a Tomb," Atreyu_

Our weapons clanged with a cascading click of metal meeting metal. A miniature shower of sparks dusted the floor, the colors flickering and fading. He smirked, beaming down upon me with a smile that made my gut twist in disgust. I tried to pay as little attention as possible to each detail, instead focusing on the blade held in his hand. I felt instantly ignorant and young, but my agreement to the match is final. I need to learn, to know how to defend myself.

Hesitantly, I began with a full sweep, trying to knock his sword from his hand, as Lillia taught me, but Aro was expecting that. It truly is an unfair battle; the Volturi Lord spent centuries sparring for entertainment whereas I learned rapidly in a day.

Aro blocked my sweep, holding his sword sideways against my fierce attack. He clashed against me quickly, nearly sending me off my feet. I pulled away, taking steps back. Aro grinned airily.

"Easy Isabella," he teased, shifting to the right. In response, I took a step to the left, the hand gripped around the hilt tightening. "Do not be so afraid."

"Afraid?" I laughed haughtily, smacking his sword lightly with mine. He looked so ridiculous in the period sparring wear, the ruffled shirt and tight trousers, that I felt as if I was at a costume party rather than a training session.

Responsively, he shifted to the left. I shifted back to the right, my eyes darting to Lillia. She was watching me with humor still, lips quivering with a grin. My frustration spilled over, and foolishly I decided to attack. I advanced on Aro, striking and thrusting with wild abandon, trying desperately to reach his chest and test out the strength of my sword. Aro parried back, blocking when needed. I feinted to the left, but directed my attack to the right, swiping upwards to sever his arm off. He brought his sword up then to press against mine. He locked in, using his strength to press me down. My knees were buckling. Instead of holding my ground, I stepped on his foot with the heel of my boots. Instead of pain, he was merely surprised of such a tactic, probably that he could actually feel it now that I'm no longer a mere human, and I took that opportunity to knock his sword from his hands. I knew it was underhanded, but it was efficient. Aro scrambled to retain the blade. I ran after him, almost on his heels. He threw himself on the floor and grabbed the blade, bringing it up to block right as I chopped down. He gazed up at me, eyes wide and flirtatious.

"A little aggressive, Isabelle. Tsk, tsk."

I snarled. "Get up."

He did as I said and smiled at me. "Come on, my love," he whispered loud enough for my ears and my ears only. "Show Lillia what you are capable of, mistress of the blade."

I hissed through my teeth, finding him unworthy of a retort.

He pressed against my sword once more and I hit him away. I slashed at him, but he caught my lazy attack. In a quick move, he slapped the flat of his sword against my thigh, causing pain to crawl up and down the offended leg. I bit my lip and parried, aiming for his throat. He slapped my sword away, riding the blade to the tip and hitting it once more. I advanced, hitting fiercely. He fought back valiantly, sneaking in his own hits with the flat of his blade until I dragged my leg painfully. I pressed him into the corner of the room. As my attacks grew more vicious, so did his. The danger grew. One block missed would result in the chopping of my arm or the slitting of my throat.

My eyes foolishly traveled to Lillia and found her poised to intervene. Distracted, I allowed Aro to overtake me. I was backed into a corner now, trying to keep up with his rapid swings. My blocks were almost too slow. Silly me. He had worn down my endurance.

Aro tried vainly to dislodge my blade from my hands, but foolish of him to try. I held the blade with a death grip. He brought a chop that would bite into my shoulder and I almost missed bringing my blade to block it. He pressed into me and I could feel my strength waning. Either I could surrender, or I could see how far he would go. His body was good enough away; I couldn't kick him. I watched his face, trying another way of manipulation. Dark eyes studied mine; he _wanted _me to surrender. I tried my damnest to hit his sword off of me. Realizing I wasn't going to give up, he tried to attack me from the side. I locked against him, hilt to hilt. His soft, pointless breaths brushed my face, his body almost touching mine. My body jumping at being so close. I looked up at him, before sliding away. In a quick movement, I brought my sword up and sent his flying, taking advantage of his minute enthrallment. I placed the blade at his throat.

"Surrender."

He blinked before walking his fingers down the flat of the sword. He smiled and nodded.

I quickly sheathed my blade and picked his up. I returned it to him. "You played easily on me."

"Of course," he pointed out, smugly. I offered him a hand, which he greedily grasped, to anchor himself standing. "I don't mean to wound you."

I only looked away, rubbing the sweat of my brow on my shirt-sleeve.

"That was lovely Bella," Lillia said rubbing my back. I welcomed her presence gladly, enjoying the scent of her perfume over my salty sweat. "I am glad you utilized the moves I taught you, however, there are many more improvements you are to learn if you hope to defend yourself."

"Why can't I simply use a gun?" I asked angrily. I understood, for example, how it was useful to use a sword; my force in a stable blade could sever the limb of a vampire and could potentially kill a werewolf or a nymph. However, it would be a lot easier to shoot a firearm than get a butterfly sweep in.

"It's faster," Aro supplied, cutting Lillia off. "You may draw a gun at lightning speed; however, after you squeeze the trigger, the bullet is out of your control. It goes at its own pace, which, most of us immortals can escape. A sword is wholly dependent on your strength and speed. You have complete control."

I frowned at the logic, and rubbed my beaten leg. I could feel the bruises. Aro's eyes narrowed apologetically, but again, I understood the logic. I would remember the lesson I was taught vividly; defend your bottom half too.

"Come, Bella," Lillia urged with a sigh. "Let us continue your training elsewhere. Thank you Aro, for donating us your time and skill."

Aro swept himself in an elaborate bow then stood in what seemed like one fluid, graceful movement. It was amazing, but I practiced my face to be stone; he wanted to awe me, allure me, and it was _definitely_ not going to work.

I will admit that despite myself being aware of his attempts, it still does catch me slightly off guard to glance at him and not see a Volterra royalty weathered by age, but a young man of a different time. A time I often find myself dreaming about during my many naps – I blame the lush skirts that Aro keeps funneling into my room, but I find myself dreaming occasionally about medieval dances. However, my arms are locked around a different prince, reminiscent of Aro in his allure, but stronger. He's less arrogant, but more proud; he has a demeanor so familiar – I find myself awake and wondering about Edward. And the feelings are just as pronounced; in my dreams, in the arms of that stranger, I find myself feeling as if I was crushed in Edward's embrace.

"With that, we depart," Lillia said, taking my sheathed sword from the ground and hooking it once more on my belt. I groaned with the weight; the sword was layered steel and diamond coated, thick and sharp, and _heavy. _My hips twitched awkwardly, throwing my usually ungraceful movements even further off tempo. I decided not to complain however; I did ask Lillia to help me.

"Your body will soon register the weight a lot better," she said, scrutinizing my hobble. "When you become more acquainted with its burden you'll be faster. Your footwork needs improvement. You'll learn though. As long as you continue with your practice schedule, you will succeed."

"And hand-to-hand?" I inquired, rubbing the muscles of my shoulder with a wince.

She smiled. "I was hoping that your vampire comrades would be able to assist you in such a matter."

I tried to imagine sparring with Emmett and swallowed noisily. "That would be…interesting."

"Indeed it will be. When they return. Tonight, is it not?" she inquired, watching me carefully as I began to ascend the endless steps to the tower.

I shook my head, frowning darkly. I had awoken to another letter, more apologetically penned from Alice explaining that the boys would be taking a bit more time than they assumed out in the forest. It caused a lump of worry to form in my throat, from unexplainable but tangible fears. If I had not a war to contemplate, I knew I would curl up more on the bed and count the hours until Edward returned – if he did so.

She placed a hand on my shoulder, to alleviate my internal conflict. It worked, strangely, and I exhaled. Turning towards her, I smiled.

"Thank you."

Her hand caressed my shoulder for a second before she pulled away, a small crease in her nose. "No. You, on your own accord, re-centered yourself. Perhaps it is my presence that incites calm, but nevertheless it was not me."

I shrugged. "Then, thank you for being here. Or at least paying attention to me." I frowned, thinking about Alice who had thrown herself face-first into planning the Volturi's affair. Rosalie… she could care less about me, and I understood that, but I had at least hoped. Esme did accompany me, but she was far more interested in the past Carlisle chose not to disclose. I could only stare at the library volumes for so long. And on the other-hand, I understood she was slightly annoyed with my glum attitude.

"Do not worry too much, littlest sister," Lillia encouraged, stepping in front of me as the tower steps grew narrower in their ancient folly. "I do enough worrying for the two of us and more."

"Tell me, then. I can handle it. Anything."

She paused on the steps before continuing to ascend them, the skirt of her nondescript dress fluttering. "I do not want to burden you with so much information at once. You just now understand what creature you are, of your ancestry. If I were to tell you all my secrets, then I am sure you would combust."

"I would rather know than worry in the dark," I told her seriously.

She did not answer as she stepped through the door. The astronomy tower was wide open, which was silly. It often flooded, regardless of the funnels leading down because on account of the lack of walls. Large columns followed the circular road of the tower, twisting into a spire-ceiling. Between each column was a thin railing, which held out none of the elements. On the other hand, it was calm; I could hear absolutely nothing besides the occasional bug or bird singing by. This is why Lillia chose it as my place of meditation.

Gladly I collapsed on the floor, deftly removing the sheath from my belt. One day, and I was already a pro at taking off the ridiculous weapon. Unsure of where to lay it, I settled it horizontally across my thighs, resting my hands on top. Lillia settled across from me. She nodded once in approval, her eyes indexing something about my position that washed her face in a wave of nostalgia. I wonder which sister I most looked like today – Aramine or Artemis. It seemed that she was rather partial to liken me most to Aramine, probably still wounded over her loss, just as Aramine seemed to regard me as Artemis.

It was all a little psychological game.

"Today will be as previous; we will meditate for an allotted time. However, after you are calmed, I wish to speak to you on an important matter, Bella. I hope that meditation will allow you open your mind to the subject I wish to broach."

I nodded, knowing the moment I would close my eyes, I would fall asleep. I was too tired and worn and beaten to think any different. The bruises on my leg pulsed tenderly, but not as painfully. My healing is a lot quicker now.

"Close your eyes," she coached. "Level your breaths."

She continued on, reminding me when to exhale and inhale. I did as she told, and felt myself falling in the in-between, a limbo of sorts. It's somewhere between consciousness and slumber.

The period of limbo is a bit disconcerting, depending on how deeply I was immersed. Yesterday, I fell quite deeply that I began rifling through memories that were not mine. Afterwards, Lillia explained that I was recalling the memories of my predecessors. It was my mother's mother, my grandmother's memory that I saw. She was sitting on a swingset while this beautiful man, whom I decided was a vampire, spoke to her. I couldn't hear their voices, but I knew that their argument was heated. She had the same expression on her face I knew I wore when I tried to prove Edward wrong; hopeless vehemence and frustration. Yet she was missing a key – love. It was empty from her expression, yet poured relentlessly from his. He kept pulling at his ebony hair, begging and twisting his hands together. It made me wish that my grandmother was still alive, so I could ask her, or at least my mother… my stomach twisted wistfully.

Today, however, although tired, I remembered to stray from falling too deeply into meditation. I followed the breath of the wind as far I could, letting my senses gather information from around me. By straining my hearing, I could detect the simpering sounds of traffic, of Aro's raucous laughter, of ripe peaches falling in the garden with sudden plops. The scent of them was making me disastrously hungry and my stomach growled.

"You are not far enough in meditation," Lillia said with a strange coldness. "You may stop."

I emerged from my senses by simply blocking them; I felt weakened when I opened my eyes. Vulnerable. My lethargy hit me more powerfully than before and my eyes nearly shuttered close. My meditation at least eased the aches and twinges in my muscles.

"I understand you're afraid of what you may see, but this is where your power lies. The more you learn of your past, the wiser you will become." I blinked back the bright red of her hair, which was highlighted vivid in the sun, attesting it to my tap into my supernatural prowess. It eventually faded to brown. "But you worry far too much, even about the things never spoken. It is wise, but also foolish."

"Thank you," I grumbled sardonically, stretching my hands overhead. "You are full of compliments."

Her lips cracked into a familiar smile before they fell once more. "Do you know of the child, Alec?"

"What about him?" I inquired, thinking of the cherub-faced boy. He strangely followed whenever I was around Aro, lurking behind the hallway corners.

"Yes. He has premonitions, but he is not stupid. He chooses not to tell what he knows, for he has more intellect than most people assume because of his 'age.'" She rolled her eyes at that. "But he does _know_, and thus he occasionally offers hints – brainteasers really."

"Riddles."

Lillia nodded approvingly. "Although he babbles occasionally away from your presence, it has no sense or prophetic-nature. Which is _odd_. Especially with the impending doom. This is why your lovely Aro, and our father dear are… hesitant to rouse forces. This is _why_ they are allowing such idiocies.

"They invited members of the Inner Circle."

I cocked my head. "The Inner Circle?"

"Yes, yes; the Inner Circle. The Inner Circle was constructed many years before a queen was even decided upon; they were the republic before a republic was founded. When Elesmeera's great processor stepped up as dictator during a war with the werewolves (which ultimately twined our races together), the Inner Circle became… a senate, if you will. They ensured a rightful queen was on the throne, that they followed rule and procedure. If not, they would usurp the royalty and appoint a new, therefore never was there a battle of procession." Her face turned grim. "However, as all beings with power, they turned corrupt. Battled within. Developed private interests. Although there are many who believe Elesmeera is wrong, as a whole they are too weak to cause any difference. They are petty spies and low peasants."

I stared dumbfounded. "And _Aro_ thought this was a good idea?"

She nodded. "In hopes to keep Elesmeera happy. He honestly was ignorant to what she was brewing beneath his nose."

"Marcus? I would think he would see something wrong with this."

"No; if anything, Marcus is in hopes that Elesmeera may forgive him. He loves her terrible," Lillia murmured quietly. Sometimes, it is hard to remember that we are speaking of her family, our family. "He is also forcing himself blind. Caius, surprisingly, is the only one who understands my claims. He is more jaded than the others, being the youngest."

"So what are you to do?"

She rubbed at her wrists in a methodical motion. "The invitations are sent out. There is nothing we _can_ do. The best I can do is prepare you and your vampire family, and hope it is enough."

I stared blankly. "When does Aro suppose to have this party? I don't think I have enough time to hone my skills at all, if I even have any!"

"A week."

I shuddered. "A week. _A week._" From the dark look on Lillia's face, I surmised more information. "Euprosyne… Alazeevreah, Myrrah… _Jacob._ They're the Inner Circle."

Lillia shook her head. "Not Myrrah, not Jacob, no. Nor Euprosyne and Alazeevreah, though I do not doubt that they will attend being Karya's pets. Karya, Patricia, Milania, Isis, Alexandria…. There are others, but their names escape me. Those five are the most important, Karya most of all."

"The name is familiar…."

"Yes, it should be, though I doubted you would remember something so trivial. Karya is…. Karya is a terrible, terrible creature." Lillia shuddered, hiding her face in her hands. "How Marcus agreed to this… even he has a certain… hatred of Karya and what she did."

I placed a hand on her shoulder, as she did to me, and brought her within the crevice of my arm. She sighed and bowed her head by my neck.

"The others?" I asked optimistically. "You said that some of them are against Elesmeera."

"It's hopeless. Volterra is to fall from the outside in."

I smoothed her hair down her back, like I would my mother when she was upset. In detached way, I saw a lot of Renee in Lillia – her confidence, her pleased smiles, her authority. Even the shade of her hair, a lot more red-hued than mine, is similar to my late mother. It was comforting.

"How…how long did you know about this?" I asked confused.

Lillia pulled away and stood. Her eyes were glossy, but tears refused to fall. She was too strong for that, and I envied it as much as I worried for her about it. "Caius informed me not too long ago; before you awoke."

An image of the quiet Volturi king came to mind; his long, illustrious blond hair, his closed expression. It was odd to consider any of the Volturi backing Lillia's cause of their own volition, but I am not proud enough to think that my attentions on Aro would suffice as a reason. There is something more to what's holding _Marcus_ back; Aro was probably just being idiotic. But Marcus.

"Let us get you something to eat," my companion said cheerily, taking my hand. I grasped it and allowed her to lead me back down the astronomy tower, still lost in my own thoughts.

Lillia did remark that Marcus loved Elesmeera, still, after her insanity. But did he not have as much longing for his throne as Aro or Caius? He, away from the Volturi, holds little authority. He does always seem as if he wanted to be anywhere but Volterra. Is it because he is a reluctant king? Or is it because he refuses to lock horns with his wife?

Oddly enough, I pitied Marcus. If I were meant to fight Edward, for anything, I would rather lose.

Perhaps that's also his mentality.

I chose not to share my musings with Lillia, who finally managed to crack a smile. I had a feeling though, that it was not as hopeless as it all seemed.

Ω

"Good God, I don't even remember some of these!" Heidi scowled. In her hand held two large, over-stuffed plastic bags, the names scrawled across them Italian. I didn't even bother looking at the pricetags; I knew it would be some astronomical amount.

"I hope you do not mind, Bella, but I took the liberty of asking Heidi for new apparel for you and your friends," Lillia said. I noticed Alice had been wearing the same outfit since she came, and Rosalie as well. Esme was the only one who gave into the stupid dresses. Heidi was inspecting Esme's now.

"Aro must be hurting himself to find these," she continued, then tossed the bags at us. "They're all boring. Lillia insisted they be that way. Black shirts. Black bottoms. Black shoes. Though," she shot a conspiring look at Rosalie, "I did make sure that some things were… distinguishable."

"Oh yes, distinguishable sister," a new voice offered. I barely noticed Heidi's rather large shadow until Demitri stepped into view. I shuddered. He was the tracker, if I remembered correctly. "You bought slutty boots for one, slip-ons for the other…."

"Demetrious, your input is not required. You carried the bags – your duty is done," Heidi said with a glare.

Demitri rolled his eyes. "Yes mother. But could I not wait until the fittings are done at least?" He winked at me specifically.

"Good god! If you do not find a mate in this eternity –"

"I'd still be the same chauvinistic bastard with or without." he declared proudly. "Let me find out what Felix is up to, before you beautiful ladies attempt to stone me."

"Sounds good," Rosalie hissed. But there was laughter in her eyes. Of course she would like being praised in such a way.

Heidi ignored the interruption of Demetri strolling and whistling down the long hall, and began to dole out clothes. I felt as if she was burning me when she handed me each garment, her touch like fire. I managed to get the same black tee, three times, once surprisingly with long sleeves. Two black pants, skin-tight. Two more black pants tighter still. And a pair of sensible sneakers. Of course, along with this morgue-assemble came similar black underwear and socks, as well as my own Volturi cape-hood combination.

Alice, instead of getting black sneakers, managed a pair of sensible, heelless boots and Rosalie got a pair of pumps I believe, with an open toe and lacing and…it made my head ache trying to figure out what _exactly_ they were. Esme had sneakers, akin to mine. She smiled when she noticed, squeezing my elbow.

"The boys have their own clothes as well," Heidi announced. "And they're the same, trust me."

"You must have bought out the store on black merchandise," Rosalie mumbled. "It would have been nice to at least have gotten _gray_."

"I was on strict orders," Heidi sighed. "If not, you all would have looked glamorous. I have no budget – I was looking at this beautiful feathered dress with rhinestones on the collar…."

I blocked Heidi out as she entranced Alice and Rosalie alike.

Ω

"Marcus," I said with an awkward bow.

The Volturi king looked at me then away, refocusing his eyes on the scene from the empty turret chamber. "Isabella."

I stood beside him, glancing over the wall of Volterra and into the city streets. "You sense relationships."

"Yes," he snarled. "What of it, child?"

"What…." I swallowed. "What do you see when you look at me?"

Marcus's ancient face carved into a frown. "I do not appreciate your childish attempts to trick me. I understand why you have taken this upon yourself – you want to appease your master. You are blindly afraid of something you have never seen. You understand very little."

"Then explain to me… your side of things. You were there, and although Lillia…. She was not alive for many of the events."

Marcus eyed me, the milky crimson discouraging. I feared that I had overstepped my boundaries.

"You," he sighed reluctantly. "You remind me of Artemis. It is easy to reconsider if she is alive when I look at you. It is painless to forget she is dead. I knew when you were placed before us, who you were. As did Aro. As did Caius. Which is why my brother decided to give your vampire a clause to turn you our kind before your mother invoked ancient magic with her death.

"Of course, it did not work, and here we are."

He fell silent and strode back to his throne. I followed, trying to sort the questions on my tongue. When his silence became deafening, I asked, "So you knew her."

Very slowly, as if he was awakening from a slumber, he cocked his head. "Who? Your mother?"

"Artemis."

"Of course I know my own progeny!" he said, outraged. "_She_ could not withhold my own daughters from me, vampire or otherwise. I felt their relationship to me; it scalded my skin and was only alleviated when I was around them. I shadowed them each respectively, learning through my love for them to become civilized. To hold the bloodlust at bay."

I stared at him confused. " But…I thought you… ran away, unable to control yourself."

His face darkened. "You are still too young to understand the depth of time."

"Explain it to me," I pleaded. "Everything. I… I want to know. This is as much my family as yours."

He stared statuesque, unmoving, unblinking, not breathing.

"Please," I continued. "You do not understand what it is like to have… to have my ancestors before me with these ancient stories. My greatest grand-mother is trying to kill me. My greatest grand-father is indifferent, unwilling to stop her. I don't even know who I am anymore. I'm some sort of immortal that I never thought existed, in a world I never fathomed could exist. I'm desperate. Please."

Suddenly, a crack came. His face slit into a jagged grin. "I suppose I do deserve to offer you my story. Perhaps then you will understand why I find my foolish daughter's machinations as simple rebellion."

"It's not simple rebellion. It's fighting for what is right," I shot back.

"Is that so? Do you often take blindly to causes? Is that why you took Edward as your mate?" The slash of a smile split wider. I hated him.

"I know it was not right to kill my parents. I know it is not right to enslave others. I know world domination is not right," I told him, very quietly. "And I dare you to say otherwise." My chin rose, but wobbled; I waited for him to cut me down.

Calmly he smiled. "You are as spirited as your counterpart, but you are also as imprudent." He held a hand when I began to spoke. "Listen; Elesmeera, my wife, my devil, yes, had a firm rule. She… took to her immortality with less finesse as many. She did not understand how, which is understandable. It drove her… temporarily mad. Yes. I will agree upon this. She was driven mad. When my comrades, my brethren and I returned from our pilgrimage to what we believed was the Garden of Eden, but was simply African Jungle, we established ourselves as the Volturi. We sedated my love eventually, and she ruled with us, uniting all four races; siren, werewolf, vampire and human. There was a time.

"Soon after, Gabriel saw Artemis seizing the throne. It is not _uncommon_ for royalty to banish their children and Elesmeera did as such. Aramine and Lillia were insulted by this, which is strange; they both despised their sister."

"If Elesmeera is good, why is she not in the throne besides you?"

Marcus growled. "She became _unhinged_ with her daughters, the creatures of her flesh and blood hating her, working against her, trying to steal her throne. She relinquished it, hoping it would bring happiness to her children, but they had scattered to the four winds. The siren throne was barren for years.

"Gabriel…_Gabriel_." His voice rose, shattered on the name. "That _monster_ addled her with false premonitions and prophecies which never came to pass. He wanted her as an expedient to his own wicked means. He gave her insane notions. He forced her to retake her throne by force, to war with the Volturi. She lost, and hated me for it. It re-bred the hatred between wolves and vampires.

"It was not her. It has always been Gabriel."

"That is not true, father." Lillia was standing by the entrance to the turret, a cloak shadowing her features. "You are feeding her illusions."

"_You_ are seeing illusions, daughter. Elesmeera has been silent. We put her down that once, and she refuses to rise again. She has been gathering strength, yes, alone, reforming her underground court. I agree. I have witnessed it. However, she is under nothing nefarious. Gabriel is no longer a factor."

"It was not _Gabriel_ who incited her to attack! It was not _Gabriel_ who told her to kill my sister. It was not _Gabriel_ who ordered Euphrosyne and Alazeevreah to slaughter Aramine."

"It was not Gabriel who killed my parents," I whispered.

"She poisoned you when you left the Volturi those years ago. Weakened you somehow, father. You were different. More headstrong. More your own. You relinquished your power to Aro! _Aro_, your understudy, your childlike friend. Caius, the levelheaded one, looks down upon you. He wants no part in the mockery you have made of Volterra."

Marcus froze again, but this time is seemed permanent.

"You are too caught up in your guilt to understand she poses a threat, a real threat this time. This is not her expressing her anger over you changing her. This is different father, don't you understand? She was raised for this. Ma-ma taught her from the cradle to dominate the world – this is why they chose you as her husband, to unite humans and immortals, to span her rule wider. It is not that meddler Gabriel's fault; you merely blame him in fault of seeing Elesmeera for her true self. It is naïve. Even now you believe she simply 'banished' Artemis. She attempted murder. Of her child. Of _your_ beloved daughter. She tried to kill me. She succeeded in dispatching Aramine."

Lillia stopped to take a breath, tears streaming freely down her face. I made a move to comfort her, but she simply pushed me away, facing her sculpture of a father. I lay sprawled on the ground, my side burning from the force.

"And now you invite the Inner Circle into your walls? You live to please her! You try so hard father. When was the last time she told you she loved you in turn? Why is she not besides you?

"You are merely an infatuated child."

With that, Lillia spun on her heel and stalked out of the room, moving quicker than I thought possible. I watched her, and regardless of her confident step, the bunch of her shoulders promoted another idea. I wanted to reach out to her, but I was still rebuffed from when she pushed me away.

I stood hesitantly and faced Marcus as she had. My voice lowered.

"I love Edward. I do. It makes me blind – made me blind to him being a vampire, makes me blind to the danger. If it came to us fighting, I would let him win, rather than hurt him. He could kill me and I could not raise a finger in defense. I understand. Lillia may not, but I do. However, the mortality of the world is in question. It's not between you two. And if it was Edward or the world, I'm not so selfish enough to remain blind. I may not fight him, but I would not facilitate him winning."

With that, I stepped quietly away, wishing I had never asked in the first place.

**B L A C K O U T**

"Whoa, Bells. What's with the metal?"

I ignored Emmett, instead sliding myself into Edward's arms. My body immediately let out a breath of relief. It was as if a puzzle slid into place, the missing pieces reunited with the old. I was whole again. The touch was driving me insane. He held me tightly, face in my hair, rememorizing my scent. I did the same. He smelled like forest and blood and rain. I felt a tightness in my lower-stomach from his touch. From his presence. From his scent. I felt hypersensitive, as I had when I was newly changed. My cells were buzzing. I needed more.

I forced separation, hopping from foot to foot, antsy to get alone and touch. My mind buzzed, inappropriate thoughts flying through my mind on slideshow. It was driving me crazy. My throat ran dry, burning. _What is wrong with me?_

Edward shifted; his arm brushing mine chastely for the entire family was watching us with curious eyes. Our relationship, however strained, was still new enough to be interesting, even after all the time we've spent together. And my jumpiness was not helping.

"_Ahem_," Emmett choked, flourishing his hand in an urging motion. I flushed. It was a distraction from Edward and me on a silver platter. Gingerly, I unsheathed the blade and handed it hilt first to him for his inspection.

"It's a sword," I snapped. "Lillia has been teaching me self defense. Supposedly, it is sharp enough to harm a vampire."

"Oh really?" Emmett asked, turning the blade on himself. He shot me an arrogant grin before slicing his wrist. It merely skidded across.

"You need more force," Lillia corrected, taking the blade from his hand. She weighed it in her palm.

Emmett's face twisted in mocking curiosity before demanding, "I want a demonstration." He stuck his wrist out towards Lillia daringly. He had a silly grin etched across his face, obviously unimpressed with my blade. Rosalie looked impassively at him, obviously dubious. The others as well, were skeptical, else wise I knew that they would have never allowed it.

"If you'll forgive me," she murmured. She brought the sword down in a practiced chop, slicing the skin open on Emmett's wrist as if cutting through a cheese. She was careful not to sever, but instead leave him with a cut. Regardless, Emmett howled in anguish, a feeling too humane that it was fresh.

"My _God_, that stings!" he grumbled, staring in awe at Lillia. "What is that thing made out of?"

"Steel and reinforced diamond," she supplied. "There are other alloys as well, but I am not adept in the art of creating swords so I cannot tell you. This is merely a practice sword for Isabella as well; this sword is given to adolescents aged ten to twelve, hence its short length. There are sharper, more deadly blades."

"Fascinating," Jasper said, eyeing the sword Lillia twirled once, causing Emmett to flinch. She handed it to me as I did for Emmett, pride evident on her face. I grasped the hilt, caressing the imprinted flower design and sheathed it once more, dissatisfied with the burden.

"Can she wield it?" Jasper inquired further.

I nodded. "I do alright. I beat Aro, but he was using a fraction of his strength and knowledge."

"Her ancestors were dominantly far more skilled as bow-women," Lillia said, clapping me on the shoulder. "But I know that Artemis was a superior swordswoman in her day, which is how she escaped." She said this for my benefit. It also reminded me how ignorant to the true story they all where. Edward looked down at me, noticing my hesitance, and probed me with his eyes. I had a lot of explaining to do.

"As long as she doesn't turn that goddamn thing on us, I couldn't give a fuck," Rosalie sniffed.

Esme put her face in her hands, obviously annoyed, while Carlisle began a quick scolding on unladylike language.

"How was hunting?" Alice asked, trying to change the subject. We walked as a group to the turret, where the Volturi were waiting to spring the news on Carlisle's Welcome Home Ball. I was ordered to keep mum on the idea from Aro, and I decided to respect his wishes.

"It was not quite as fun. It seems the animals around here are bolder, because of the constant presence of vampires who choose not to prey upon them," Jasper explained. "It was pure slaughter."

"I had no problem with that," Emmett chuckled.

"The mountain lions were biting, or whichever equivalent there is here?" I teased Edward, nuzzling his shoulder breathily.

He growled at me, snapping at my neck before placing a kiss on the tendon. I wanted to scream at the contact, nearly collapsing.

"Eddie is plenty satisfied," Emmett said. Jasper grinned wryly.

I looked up at him confused, but was wrenched away from his side by Aro. The bold Volturi king grasped my hand and whirled me away. Thank the heavens I was expecting some sort of display from him. Quickly (but not as swift as I could have; I was... surprised by his way of attack. The touch was disorienting), I unsheathed my blade and placed it at his throat. Edward was poised to spring, throat rumbling, with his coven behind him, bewildered but riled.

"Nice try," I said teasingly, dryly, delaying battle. "You can't catch me off guard, even if you tried."

Aro blinked, then laughed. He looked mildly disoriented himself. "It is good to see you are still following through with your practice, though I do demand a rematch."

I nodded and placed the sword back in its scabbard for the umpteenth time today, smiling at the Cullens in a way to reassure them that no, Aro was not acting upon jealousy and really had no desire for me at all. It was all a boldfaced lie, but the Cullens allowed it. Edward straightened, but I could tell from the glint in his eyes that he read Aro's thoughts and was not as believing in our pretences. He hooked an arm around my shoulders and I folded compact into his side, smelling his scent and trying to touch him as much as possible without catching attention. He looked down at me curious, and held my hands in his to stop their travel. I stomped my foot once, quietly, childishly. I was curious as to why no one was noticing my transformation into a needy slut, but cherished the fact my 'audacity' was going disregarded.

"Carlisle, Carlisle, welcome back my good friend," Aro cooed, grinning from ear to ear. "Jasper, Emmett as well." The fact he did not name Edward escaped none of us. "I called you all here to impart some information. With Carlisle staying once again with us, many of our old acquaintances are returning to Volterra Castle. In order to have an open forum, I decided upon hosting a festivity of sorts, a nostalgic ball, at our humble abode."

"Oh please," Carlisle said, looking uncertain, "do not feel obligated to-"

"It's not of obligation to you, my friend, but of principle. Since modern times has encroached us, it seems the Volturi has become antisocial – figureheads as useful as the British Queen. I am hoping to reactivate our presence in immortal society. I also wish to teach these young ones," he looked plainly at me, "of the power and prestige of old, as well as ensuring to keep such a status."

"As long as you believe it is needed, Aro," Carlisle said, defeated.

He grinned. "It is very. Especially since you have, once again, denied us your presence as the fourth patriarch. Please feel free to relax as we plan this on your account. It will be the three days from this – I suppose many of you may need to brush up on your dancing." Another look at me, more teasing this time. I scowled. "Lillia, will you remain behind?"

"Of course," Lillia said with a curtsey. The rest of us took it as a dismissal, and we went our separate ways after a bit more of banter. Edward walked me quietly back to our rooms, claiming he wanted to wash himself free of the forest. I merely followed, clinging to him like a child.

"He's gotten closer to you since I've been gone, hasn't he?" Edward asked softly, yet ominously as we turned a corner. I nodded, trying to get out of speech, out of apologies. "Despite Lillia and me warning you, you've welcomed it, haven't you?"

I shook my head this time. This wasn't a lie. "I don't welcome his advances. They just occur. Honestly Edward." I stopped and grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at me. We were closer than necessary, so I could peer into the eyes inches away. Despite the healthy lightness of his eye, he looked… jealous.

"I missed you," I whispered, smoothing his collar. Mostly I wanted to caress his neck. "And I really don't want to argue the minute you've stepped back," I struggled for a word, because it wasn't quite _home_.

"You can't read his thoughts," he responded tightlipped.

"And you can't read mine."

His eyes glinted, but his shoulders drooped. He pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes, content in breathing my exhales. "I'm sorry Bella. I need to trust you more."

My throat clogged. "It's fine."

His hand sought mine and squeezed my fingers. He seemed more calm, I noticed, drinking in his face, his beautiful lips. I disrupted his silence by nipping at his lips, caressing his cheekbones. He pulled away, smile apologetic. I wanted to hiss, instead, I asked angrily, "How was your trip, really?"

His face darkened with confusion. "It was pleasant. I missed you terrible, though. We probably need to talk about some things."

"Yes, I found out a lot too," I informed him. His worried expression soothed my irrational aggravation, and my thoughts turned back to sex. "But can we talk later, please?"

He nodded and retracted his body from mine. "After I bathe, we'll relax together. It's really nice out, maybe walk along the streets."

"How about I join you?"

"Hmm?" He had started towards our rooms again and I matched his pace.

"In the shower."

He glanced at me, scandalized.

That was enough for me.

I immediately pulled away from him. I walked quickly down the hallway, trying not to cry. This was my fault. I deserved rejection.

"Bella, please listen to me," Edward said, trying to catch up. "I don't understand why you're so upset."

"It's nothing," I snarled, pushing his hands away. "I'm fine."

He gave up trying to catch my hand, and instead walked backwards in front of me, his pace fast enough that I didn't step over him. "You don't have to prove to me that there's nothing between you and Aro by…."

"That's what you think I'm trying to do?"

His face hardened. "You're not?"

"No!" I shouted at him. Reevaluating where I was, I lowered my voice. "I can't just miss you?"

"Yes, but…." His voice lowered to a whisper level as well. His eyes searched the room, and if he was human, he would have been blushing. "You've never been this… bold Bella. It's bizarre, but not unwelcomed in a different setting. I just worry what your motivation is."

"I want you, that's all," I whispered quickly. "Badly. I don't know why. Since you've left… I've felt so strange. And now that you're back it's like I can't get enough of touching you. I miss you. I want you. Those are my motivations."As if to underscore the fact, I had unintentionally leaned towards him, my hands reaching out to caress his shoulders.

Edward swallowed, focusing on something over my shoulder. "I thought you weren't interested."

"I am now," I said, rolling on the balls of my feet. My conscience told me to hush up, to act as usual, but I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and kissed him, forcing my tongue between his surprised lips. He answered the kiss, as I knew he would, with as much fervor, but tried at the same time to calm me. His hands formed manacles around my wrists and he tugged away.

"I talked to Renato about this," he murmured confidently. He held my shoulders at arm length now, looking into my eyes like he was scolding a child. "I understand that you're experiencing your version of bloodlust. But I am not going to allow you to regret this in the morning. You understand?"

I was drunk on his lips; it was complete tunnel vision. I barely registered the words, and when I did, they lost all meaning.

"I'll keep the contact; that should appease you. But I can't… not this way."

"Mhm," I mumbled, trying to kiss him again. He sighed, but it was half-hearted. I was affecting him just as much.

He led me, or practically walked me past our rooms. I looked up in question, but grinned ecstatically when he opened the door to the bathroom. It was large and dome shaped, and had one-way glass looking down upon the garden. There was a claw-foot bath and a shower, twin sinks, a toilet only I utilized. Towels monogrammed with _V_ for Volterra, or maybe even Volturi, sat handsomely on the rack. A half-length mirror hung overhead the sinks, showing our giddy-nervousness. Everything was a muted gold, flushed bright in the setting sun. Edward sparkled, ethereal in the light; I tried to ignore it, but it made my chest tight.

He was standing there, stalk still as I took everything over, amazed by every little facet of everything. It was all so shiny and beautiful and gold.

I pouted when I came upon him again. "You don't want to have anything to do with me. Not at all. You don't want me."

"I do," he said, softly. He reached over and uncrossed my arms, placing them around his neck. I all but melted into his embrace, my second-long anxiety a memory. He followed the line of my arms to my shoulders with his fingers, raising goose bumps. "I do. Just not like this."

"Then why am I even here?" I panted out.

His face wavered, and he said in the most matter-of-fact voice, "I've got to satiate your need for touch before you go for someone to satisfy you." Then he smiled, kissing my forehead. "And I also missed you too, love."

I disregarded what he had said before those seven, simple, beautiful words. I managed to tear myself away from his touch to turn on the shower, pulling out my ponytail and ripping at my shirt all at once.

I glanced over my shoulder, because I couldn't let him leave my gaze, and watched with lidded eyes as Edward stripped, pulling his shirt over his impressive chest. I had memorized every line and crease and curve and sinewy muscle before, but I couldn't help my eyes from roving over his dazzling skin again. He looked at me self-consciously and butterflies lit my stomach. His hands drifted lower, to his belt, which he undid expertly. I sat up from the edge of the tub and reached for his jeans, batting his fingers away. He gazed at me levelly, shooting a cheeky grin I answered with a wavering twitch of my lips.

Unbuttoning jeans from this angle was awkward, but not impossible. I did it carefully, and let them drop to his ankles. He had deftly toed off his loafers and socks before while he shimmied out of his pants. When he was left in nothing more than a pair of tight boxers, I felt the weight of my idiocy. So beautiful. I loved the shape of his legs, his muscular thighs, the V disappearing into his boxers. He looked like an underwear model, standing there modestly, hair mussed and skin glowing. I wanted to touch, needed to touch. I pinched the leg of his satiny boxers, admiring the texture, then caressed his sides. I travelled up to his shoulders, down his powerful arms.

"You're perfect," I sighed, a bit melancholy. My body was different, not as hardened and sculpted and perfect as his.

Edward gave me a worried smile and shook his head, auburn hair caressing his forehead. With that, he carefully pulled the shreds of my shirt overhead. He held his breath now, I noted, and that amused look he had on before vanished. He worried his lip between his teeth. I sucked in my breath as well when he touched my belt, fingers also skimming over the flesh there. I shuddered like a leaf.

Eyes never leaving mine, he lowered his head to my chest and rained butterfly kisses along the clavicle. Meanwhile, very faintly, I could feel his fingers undoing my belt. My blade clanged when he tossed it, making us jump apart. I blushed furiously; I forgot about the weapon. Edward's face remained concentrated, unbuttoning my jeans. I toed off my flats, kicking them away, and let Edward pull at my pants, one leg at a time. He kissed the backs of my kneecaps, my Achilles heel, my feet. It tickled and I giggled hysterically and urged him up by grabbing at his shoulders. He did as I asked, pressing one last kiss on my pelvis.

"I _want_," he told me, bemused, and reached quickly for my bra. I bit my lip. He undid the clasp easily, not fumbling like they do in movies, and freed me from the wired cloth. My nipples hardened in the cold air and I shuddered. We were crossing boundaries never before crossed. Fear bit into my blood. But from the way Edward gazed at me, eyes glossy, and from the way he tasted, like unadulterated arousal, without the fear and confusion and self-loathing as I once tasted before, I knew what we were doing was right. Was mutual. Thus, with little decorum, I pulled off my own panties. I hid myself in the shower.

I smelled Edward before I actually felt him. God, how good he smelled wet from the shower. It magnified his clean scent and washed away the impurities of the forest, until it was wholly Edward. His arms wrapped around my waist, hands brushed my hips and rubbed them. They drifted down, between my legs, to the flesh of my thighs. He nuzzled my head to the side, in order to expose my neck, and pressed his lips to the flesh.

"I want to touch you, Edward," I breathed. I turned in his arms and looked at his face, at the water dripping and catching on his eyelashes. His hair looked black and stuck matted to his head. I pulled him down to a kiss and was surprised when he met my desperation. His tongue wrapped around mine, slow and sinuous. His hands came from my waist to my shoulder blades, using them to pull me flush against his skin. I felt a hardness at my stomach and knew instinctively that my arousal was met. There was an itch between my legs. It made me wrap myself tighter around Edward, my mouth more adamant and sloppy and wet in my kiss.

"I need you so much," I gasped out, pulling away to allow quick breaths. I felt so good I wanted to cry. My legs were going to give out. I think. I scratched at his shoulders to keep me standing as he sucked on the side of my neck, hands coming down to grip my bottom and lift me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his, bringing our groins together. I nearly shouted on contact. Edward stumbled forward until my back touched the wall, giving him leverage.

I dragged my hands down his back and chest, wanting to feel as much as I could, tipping my head back so he could continue memorizing every single inch of my body with lips and tongue.

"You're beautiful… breathtaking, a goddess…divine," he murmured into my chest – I nearly forgot how beautiful his voice is, how lovely his face is when it became deconstructed. His hand slipped across my stomach to come up and palm my breast. He pinched my nipple and I gasped and pressed closer to the wall, as means to escape some of the overwhelming pleasure. His lips were sure to follow the traveling hand, licking the whole of my breast before lapping at the erect center. My jaw fell, shower water filling it like an empty pail. His hair tickled my chin, which seemed to turn on my voice. With a swallow, I let out a breathy, whinging moan.

He glanced up at me, curious at the sound, a devilish smile on his lips. It was then I recognized the white-hot hand slipping up my thigh. It caressed a slick fold, mapping the area playfully.

"I'm not sure if I am taking advantage of you or not," Edward said. My mind was so gone it took too long to decode what he was saying. It was completely unfair anyway to try and speak to me like a normal human being while doing such naughty things with those beautiful hands. "I didn't know if you wanted me too, Bella. It's not…_moral_…to do this before marriage but… I've wanted you for so long."

"Oh God, Edward, it doesn't matter!" I snapped, trying to focus on those lovely ocher eyes. However, his ring finger slipped and disappeared within me and my eyes surrendered. I gaped again, in another silent scream, amazed that he could do so much with so little movement. He was stabbing my stomach through with pure fire; it was burning me from the inside out, causing me to sweat even underneath the sluice of water. He rubbed my inner walls, tongue flicking against my neck. Was it two or three fingers now? I lost count. It was too hard to focus on the feeling of him when he was everywhere at once. My back was slammed against the wall when Edward rutted against my hip. My mind reminded me that I was responsible for his pleasure as well, but I couldn't – he paralyzed me.

He did something amazing with his fingers, hitting this spot that made my throat rip itself apart trying to scream. The knot in my chest finally sprung from its tight coil and I cried out for mercy. Heat spread throughout my thighs and Edward gave a satisfied grunt, stickiness splattered on my stomach. His hands retracted from between my thighs and rubbed my back, his head pressed against the wall of the shower. My heart stuttered and my breaths were rapid, Edward's a shade faster. His chest was heaving and bumping against mine, but I could barely find the energy to care.

We stood like that for lifetimes, ours breaths becoming syncopated and regular. He began to unhook my legs, but I tightened them, a flush burning my face.

"I don't think I can walk," I whispered shamefully.

He placed kisses on the red bruises taking form on my neck then let a soft smile grace his face. "I believe [his voice was raspy and sexy and low, making my stomach do wondrous flips] that's a good thing."

I smiled weakly and tried dizzily to stand alone. He assisted me, but I ended up leaning against him. I wrapped my arms around his chest and held him steady to make sure that it was just me spinning, not the entire world.

He washed my hair clean and massaged the body-soap into both of our bodies, making him feel as slick as ice. I flailed against him, inciting more nervous, post-coital chuckling. When the shower became unbearably cold, Edward carried me back to our room, wrapping us in those Volterra/Volturi towels so we revealed nothing in the hall. He rested me on the bed and nestled me underneath the sheets, lying on top, which was perfect. I had an amazing view of his chest and legs and lovely thighs. Yawning, I snuggled closer to him.

"You're amazing, amazing, amazing," I murmured into his shoulder worshipfully and dozed in his arms, knowing in the back of my mind, I was going to hate myself a little when I woke up.


	14. B A T T L E

**A/N: I'm mega sorry for this…I didn't expect to be writing towards the end of this already…This is the second to last chapter. There will be two more additions to this trilogy, and the next one will be in Edward's point of view. I'm sorry but I forgot to say that the prologue was in Edward's point of view; it's what was going on while Bella was meeting Isabelle. I changed this so many times, and I've been pissing my pants waiting to post this. And suddenly I'm sad that this is the end of my Illumination debut. If there are any questions you had about this first story, I beg you to wait until the last chapter.  
Thanks!  
Your Laborer of the Pen,  
Patricia **

**B A T T L E **

Edward and I walked into the round turret room. Instead of it being partially empty, it was filled. A long table sat in front of the thrones vertically. At the end stood the Volturi kings, Lillia sitting on their right hand side. Carlisle sat across from her two down, Esme sitting one down from the Volturi princess, and the rest of the Cullens besides her.

Lillia beckoned me over and I tugged Edward to the end of the table. Aro smiled and shook my hand, his eyes darkening slightly when he couldn't read my mind. Edward gave him a stiff nod, and he smiled grimly.

The rest of the council took their seats, Heidi dashing up to claim the one across from Edward. She gave me a wink and turned to look at her masters.

"Silence!" Marcus called over the crowd. I looked down and realized that there weren't as many people as I thought there were. The Volturi guards were absent; actually, only a few vampires were allowed to stay, about seven, Jane and Alec among them. The rest were apart of the siren Inner Circle; a woman I recognized as Angelina bowed her head when she met my eyes, Genevieve smiled, Sarah-Lynn waved slightly. I smiled warmly back.

"As you may know," Marcus continued, "Elesmeera plans a full out assassination attempt at midnight. Her targets are the two sirens sitting at the end of this table." Eyes shifted to gaze upon Lillia and I. "We have been informed last night by Heidi, that a familiar pack of Isabella will be targeting her fiercely. Elesmeera also wants Isabella out of the picture before Lillia for a reason we have no leads on. Therefore, I ask all of you to stay within the castle. You were not brought here only because of our trust; you are also here because of your excel in self defense. I ask all of you to defend these two women with your life; the end of this war depends on it."

Aro cleared his throat. "The others will try and hold off the forces from outside the castle for as long as they can. Inside I will ask of everyone to stay alert. Weapons will be granted to those who want them, and I strongly encourage taking one. When you are dismissed, I ask of all of you to prepare. Vampires, I want you to hunt. There will be various amounts of blood and I would hate for you to go into frenzies. Sirens, I ask that you sleep, for a wary fighter gets killed quickly."

"Naturally," Caius said, "there will be loses. If I do not see any of you before tonight, I hope the best of luck for all of you. Dismissed."

I began to rise when Edward pulled me down. "Lillia, Heidi, the Cullens; I ask of you to remain seated," Aro said under his breath.

The room was slowly emptied until Jane and Alec only stood.

"I ask great things of you all," Marcus began. "For safety issues, I wish two of you to pretend to be Isabella and Lillia."

Silence.

"Nothing is more obvious than hiding Isabella and Lillia in the castle. If we hide them among the ranks, they will have more chances of survival."

"No," Edward growled.

"Edward," I tried, putting a hand on his thigh. "He's making sense."

"Bella is right," Carlisle said. "As is Marcus."

"Obviously, they will be closely protected. Alec and Jane will guard them."

"As will I," Edward spoke loudly.

Silence.

"Edward," I began. "Jake knows that you'll be by my side…"

"We can also mask his scent and face as we are with you, Isabella," Caius bargained. "Only if he is steadfast on staying by your side."

"Of course," Edward said lightly, his hand squeezing mine.

"I will pretend to be Lillia," Heidi said. "We share similar body structure, and our scents are almost the same. I can always tweak mine with perfume."

"But your hair…"

"Will be hidden," Aro assured.

"I will play Bella," Esme called out.

"Esme," Carlisle said under his breath. She paid him no mind.

"It is decided then," boomed Aro. "We require Esme, Heidi, Lillia, Bella and Edward. The rest are dismissed."

I sighed. Emmett gave me a grin before running off with his wife. Carlisle didn't look happy at all, and neither did Edward.

Jane walked over, a large box in her hands. She plopped it on the table.

"Here are the Volturi Assassins uniforms. It covers everything but the eyes," Jane explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "Esme's eyes are topaz and mine are brown. How will that work?"

"Contacts," Alec swiftly replied.

Alec pulled out a uniform and handed it to his sister, then one to me. I gazed at the cat suit with discontent. "Are you serious?" I asked. Edward gave me a crooked smile and nodded slightly. He didn't mind; too busy thinking of what I would look in it. "Nothing like advertising."

"About one hundred other vampires will be wearing the same uniform," Marcus sighed, his face passive. "I trust Lillia and you can defend yourselves to some degree."

"I surely can," I replied giving Edward a wink. He chuckled.

"As can I, father," Lillia waved a dismissive hand. "I've been alive for a few hundred years now."

Marcus' expression didn't change. "I trust that you all will come back at half-past eleven."

"Of course," I frowned, feeling something inside me thrum in pain.

"Dismissed."

I grabbed what Alec was offering to me (a black cloth) and strode out towards the exit, Edward behind me. "What's wrong?" he asked, his arm slipping around my waist.

"Something…" I whispered. He was unsatisfied with this answer; I knew him. Before he could respond, I pressed on. "I don't know, but something's completely off." My hand flew up to my chest, and I sighed, pausing for a moment.

Edward's arms wrapped around me and he pulled me to his chest. "Nothing is going to happen…"

"Besides an immortal war," I added under my breath.

He sighed and released me. "You're too negative for an eighteen year old."

I frowned, hating that my age came up in the conversation and continued walking down the hall. The thrumming fired up in my chest when I walked through the door. A flash of violet eyes passed through my mind and I paused, my hand on the door knob.

"Something is wrong," I whispered, biting my bottom lip fiercely. I opened the door cautiously, but it looked the same since I left it. I sighed, nearly collapsing onto the floor from the sudden adrenalin rush.

Edward's arm around my waist tightened as he led me towards the bed. I collapsed, dropping the uniform and black hood besides me. I trembled from head to toe, my mouth letting out a small cry.

"Bella," Edward called, his cold hands trying to bring me back to awareness. I gasped, feeling cold air enter my lungs. I briefly remembered having this feeling when Karya died.

Suddenly I exhaled, my body released its ridged hold, and I lay relaxed. "Bella, are you alright?" Edward demanded.

I nodded slowly and thoughtfully. "I'll be fine. I promise."

He frowned. "I'm going to hold you to that promise."

I smiled, but it was cracked. "Alright."

**BLACK OUT X BLACK OUT X BLACK OUT**

The tight fitting suit seemed like a second skin and I glided down the hall way. All that could be seen were my impressive brown eyes, marked with hints of hazel and a strange tawny topaz. Edward walked swiftly besides me, his face closed from the world, only his gorgeous topaz eyes staring in front of him.

A sword with a studded hilt rested lazily on my hips. On the opposite side, I had two hand guns. Slung over my back was a large machine gun, bullets over my shoulders like a pageant banner, which sadly, I was only bringing down for Emmett. In both sides of my boots were daggers, sharpened courtesy of Edward.

The turret room was nearly empty. The men and women inside looked like shadows in their dark black gear. The minute I stepped in the room, I closed the door behind me before pulling off my mask. Every one did the same, finally revealing who they were. Esme's once light topaz eyes were a deep brown, Heidi's a sharp blue. Carlisle looked suddenly nervous, his eyes staring at his wife with a deep depression.

I handed Emmett his large gun and he laughed. "I wonder what Rosalie would look like holding my gun…" he paused and suddenly chuckled. I smiled crookedly, glad for the comic relief that eased away a small tad of the tension.

Rosalie smiled at me ruefully, her eyes deeply anxious. I smiled back, glad that the anger she had for me had been disposed of before today. Tonight, there would be no regrets about yesterday.

Aro smiled warmly, his face lighting up his pasty face. "My dear, how do you feel this evening?"

I sighed and shrugged, Edward's arm around my waist. He kissed my head. "I just want this all over."

Caius, who rarely spoke, chuckled, his face suddenly looking alive. "In all my years of battles, the first one seems to go by too quickly in my opinion, leaving openings for regret and mistake, yet you have the impatience of a child in a candy store. Is it the adrenalin rush and the need to rid yourself of the access energy or is it simply because you wish to return to your room into a safe haven?"

I paused, looking at him with confused eyes. "No. I care neither for the temptation of the battle, or being safe. I care more about how many lives are going to be lost because of Lillia and me."

"However," Caius argued, his eyes turning serious, "do you know that those lives are helping to save a world of unnecessary genocide? By keeping you safe and Lillia safe, we are giving the world hope from a tyrant queen."

Anger was welling up in the pit of my stomach. The way he spoke those word sounded like he didn't respect the men and women standing outside, waiting to be killed like sheep to a lion. I knew that those lives were a sacrifice for the greater good, but they deserved as much respect as a war hero.

I looked away stubbornly, my face contorted into a livid masterpiece. "I understand the price you must pay to save lives of thousands, but I can't help but wonder if the Volturi are helping this…_cause_ in hopes that Lillia or I might return the favor and not try and pull your from your powerful thrones, seeing as she or I will be the most powerful beings the world has ever seen."

My eyes flickered to meet his. He didn't seem fazed. Neither did the other two Volturi kings. Marcus, in fact, looked as passive and bored as always, lounging on his throne in ease, as if a war wasn't going to break out in a half hour. Edward arm was squeezing my waist, trying to hint to drop it. In fact, Heidi was trying to meet my eyes and signal the conversation must end, but I didn't let my words fall.

"Am I right?"

Marcus' words cut me like a knife. "You are no threat, Isabella."

Lies. "If I am no threat," I began, my voice ringing off the walls, "then why does it seem the most powerful being on Earth is trying to kill me? Why has Alec been singing like a canary about the most powerful queen and my name dribbles out of his mouth? Why, in fact, are you trying to keep me alive, if I am not a threat to anything?"

"Bella," Edward hissed, "drop it."

"No. I want the damn truth. Why does everyone speak lies to me?"

No one spoke. Minutes passed as I stared in the face of Marcus, waiting for his reply. Lillia had her head in her hands, her long hair falling out of their pins. Edward was trying to lead me away, but I stood there, awaiting a reply. I deserved a reply. Some feral anger budded in the pit of my stomach and a voice in the back of my head was whispering words I couldn't understand.

"Have you ever wondered that maybe the truth is dangerous, Isabella?" Marcus asked, his voice low.

I stared in his suddenly familiar face, my eyes scanning his for lies. Compassion was building on his face and he looked at me worriedly. I turned my face in denial, trying to make out what his eyes were saying, but they were foreign. They were the eyes that my father used to give me when he was worried, the eyes my mother gave me when she dropped me off at the airport, yet coming from Marcus, they were different. They made no sense.

Aro came to referee this incident that left me somehow in the dark and well informed. "Save the anger for the dogs," he sang, his eyes staring at me with annoyance, "fighting with each other won't help. There's only five minutes until midnight, so I believe everyone should get in their posts."

Edward once again masked his face, Lillia and I did as well. Alec and Jane skipped in front of us, leading the way.

"That was very stupid of you, Bella," he whispered, gazing at me through the slits for his beautiful eyes.

"It was," Lillia agreed, her indigo eyes showing hardly an emotion.

"I'm sick of lies," I whispered. "And mistruths. There's something going on that I can't put a finger on. Something someone's not telling me."

He sighed. "For a moment I believed Caius was going to kill you."

"His aura said the same," she sighed. "There's something that he didn't want you to dig up, yet you brought a shovel."

"For a moment I believed that I was getting somewhere," I paused; the thrumming kicked up in my chest once more, yet it was more energetic, giving me an adrenalin rush. Something was calling to me, calling me to the rose garden. I stopped running, and looked over my shoulder, jumping every five seconds. Lillia was staring behind us as well, her eyes turning darker.

"Bella," Edward hissed, grabbing my hand "Lillia." He pulled us down the hall as I heard a brief chuckle and the flash of violet eyes.

Jane whispered something to her brother and they changed course, going down darker halls, where cobwebs strung in the corners of the ceiling. The laugh tinkled through the halls and Edward stopped, suddenly alert. "Alec, where are we going?"

He shrugged, and Jane spun around, her child like eyes glowing. "Just a little farther."

Edward searched her eyes and was suddenly comforted by something he read in her mind.

"She's leading us down some secret passage ways, showing us a way to get back to the where the Volturi hide in case of emergency."

She continued down a flight of stairs to the dungeons. She pulled up a dusty rug to show a trap door. "Down here are another flight of stairs which leads underground. The tunnel brings divides off. One brings you outside; the other brings you to the hidden chamber, where the Volturi are hiding the impostors."

I nodded and let her pull up the door. Jane, Lillia and I went first. I followed swiftly behind her in the dark, using my sense of hearing to follow her padded footsteps. Every once and a while, I'd jump at the sound of a scuttling rat or mouse. Lillia's hand clutched mine tightly, her face masked, but her eyes open to fear and confusion. Jane giggled and brought me to a fork in the path. It was dimly lit by a torch. Suddenly I realized that Alec and Edward were not to be seen. Panic bubbled in my system.

"Where are the boys?" Lillia asked, trembling.

"They probably went the wrong way," Jane groaned. "Took the right instead of the left." She sighed and grabbed my hand, tugging me to the right passage. "My brother will realize it when the Volturi scold him. They'll meet you soon."

A bubble of unease unfolded in my stomach as she led us down the passage. Lillia's hand was squeezing mine so hard I winced.

"Something's off," I whispered, my other hand clutching my gun.

"Her aura seems worried," she whispered. We ascended a high path that seemed to go on forever until light flooded the end from the ceiling. Jane walked up the narrow steps, and we followed behind her. She giggled and pulled me into the light. At first it blinded me but I grew accustomed to it.

We stood in a round chamber, an astronomy chamber. A large telescope sat in the middle, the ceiling opened, giving a gorgeous view of the stars. A woman stood, looking out at the ranks that surrounded the castle. Only two other bodies stood here. One was a woman with long red hair and a porcelain face, the other a white-blonde vampire whom I recognized as Andrew. He smiled.

"Pathetic," the woman sighed, flapping her hand at the men and women protecting the castle. Jane closed the trap door, her face contorted into a mask. Lillia's face was panicked. The thrumming in my chest came to the climax, like a drum roll. The woman turned, and I inhaled sharply.

Vivid purple stared back at me with appraising eyes. She sighed, finally realizing I was worthless. A rock amongst her wide collection of diamonds. Her face was white and cold, and breathtakingly beautiful, as if each curve and angle of her face was carved by angels. Her ruby lips pressed together, her long lashed eyes closed for a moment. Her hair was long and dark brown, like Lillia's and mine. It fell down her back in carefully placed ringlets to the floor like a train. Her cheeks had a certain pink tint that made her look like a doll. Her curves hid under a dress that only emphasized them. It was tight fitting in a deep plum that fell down and hid her long legs. The cloak fell down behind her, hiding the back of the dress, a hood stretching down to the middle of her back. On her head, a modest gold diadem with only few diamonds sat. She walked towards me, her eyes flashing over both of us.

"My daughters turned out to be such gorgeous creatures," she sang, her voice tinkling like a music box. "Lillia, my darling, your beauty is hardly matched, your gorgeous ocean eyes matching those of your fathers." She turned to me, her violet eyes sighing. "Aramine had died, sadly, at the hands of my own. 'Tis her own fate, though I hear she was the most gorgeous of all my birthed children. My _first_ daughter gave birth to a generation where the blood line choked. She helped give birth to such a simple creature."

I glared at her with questioning eyes. She laughed.

"You, my darling, are a secret," she smiled teasingly. "Is it hard to understand? In those days, giving birth to a child before marriage was a shame. Marcus was going off to a war, and we decided that in case of his death there should be a successor…and simply because our love drove us insane, we had made love. In a rarity, I had gotten pregnant. I hid in my castle among the leaves and gave birth to a daughter. In secret," she continued, her eyes challenging, "we hid the her among humans, giving them the burden of my child. You, my dear, are the last daughter of Artemis, my first child."

I stopped breathing, her violet eyes grinning madly. "Sadly, you will not survive tonight to give birth to other hideous creatures. I wonder how your vampire will take it…"

"You will not touch him," I growled, my voice scaring even me.

"Ha. You are no threat to me," she flipped a hand dismissively. "Come and watch your friends die."

Lillia was breathing heavy, her eyes dazzled. She walked to the open windows, tugging me along. My eyes scanned the horizon where large bear like creatures ran out of the trees, small women besides them. The sounds of guns cut through the air. Some of the wolves faltered, but most rushed on, pouncing on the mix of vampires and sirens. Screams and hollers slit the air like a knife. I yearned to jump down and help them, but her aura was holding me captive. I was hers.

She walked towards me, her bare feet making no noise on the stone floor. An icy hand touched mine.

"Music," she sang. "The sweetest music; the sounds of screams…the sounds of pain. I wonder if your dear Edward will sing as beautifully as I imagine."

I tried to pull my hand away but she held fast.

"Do not think I am a fool," she said, turning to the beings in the round room. The trap door opened and familiar faces appeared.

"Jacob." I pulled back the hood hiding my face, and he didn't care. He only had eyes for Elesmeera.

"I know what you two are, and I know that if I destroy you both I will remain supreme ruler of sirens and work on to the world, but I also know that with you both at my side I will be forever powerful. I know that the Volturi thought that double crossing me with their double agents were going to stop me. Honestly, do they believe I am stupid?"

Jane suddenly squeaked. "Elesmeera, I pledged fealty to you…"

"SILENCE!" The tyrant queen screamed. The astronomy tower was silent except for the battle cries from the war outside. "I will hear none of your lies, Jane, Andrew, Amelia. I have been married to your master; I have lived for hundreds of year. I know _all._"

She walked over to the wolf in a trance and placed a hand on his bare shoulder.

"Don't touch him," I hissed, running over and pushing Elesmeera away from my old friend. She fell to the floor with a _'thump', _her circlet falling off her head and rolling into the wall"Jake," I pleaded, shaking his shoulders. "Jacob Black. Please…listen to me…"

He pushed me away, his pupils dilated. I stumbled into Andrew's arms. "I have a plan," he murmured in a voice so low. "Play along."

I struggled against his grip, trying to go to my friend. Jake was pulling up the queen, his face worried, and his eyes wide. "My queen…"

She laughed and gave him a kiss. His eyes widened and he gasped, as if she had bestowed a great honor on him. Her laugh was insane and broke my heart. "Jake…"

The rest of the pack whimpered jealously at the affection the queen gave their leader.

Honestly, it was sick.

Elesmeera laughed again, her face contorted into a sick smile. "Isabella," she began, her laughs vibrating off the walls, "even my bloodline has been through many, it far surpasses that of my direct daughter. I am not a greedy woman…therefore," she paused, before grabbing my sword by the hilt. I struggled to get out of Andrew's arms, but he didn't let me go. She smiled wickedly and turned to my friend. I let out a horrified scream as she ran through Lillia. Her indigo eyes widened, her lips opened and she let out a shriek that burned my sensitive ears. Tears fell from my eyes and pooled under my chin.

"You bastard," I cried. "You're going to take everything from me; my friend, my family, my love, my life. Have you no compassion?"

She weighed my question heavily. "No, actually. I have no compassion. I have no sympathy, and I have no love. Are you going to cry harder? I find it amusing."

I screamed and slipped out of Andrew's arms, grabbing my gun. With trembling hands, I undid the safety and pulled the trigger. It was a perfect shot into her chest, but she only dodged it with a twirl. It landed in Jacob's shoulder, and he fell back. Another scream ripped through my throat.

"See what you can do?" the wicked hybrid baited. "You have no compassion. You have no sympathy. You have no love. You're angry all the time, at everything, even those you claim to have affection for. My dearest, you are like me."

"I am not!" I screeched, running to Jacob's side. His eyes were closed, and he was bleeding. I dislodged the bullet with my bare fingers and watched in amazement as he healed. His brilliant brown eyes flashed open with confusion.

"Bella?"

Tears streamed down my eyes.

"Enough!" Elesmeera cried. She pulled me up by the back of my hair. "Tonight you shall be mine, no matter if you want to or not!"

Her cold hands touched my face and I shrieked. Every sense was blocked, and it felt like she was destroying me from the inside out. Seconds…minutes…hours…days…passed before she released me. I fell limp on the ground.

Isabelle laughed above me and I felt teeth on my neck…

"BELLA!" Something hard pushed Elesmeera into the wall, Andrew pulled me up. Jane was trying to work her powers on the rest of the pack as Jake held down the queen. Andrew gripped cradled me against his chest.

"GO!" Jacob cried as he tried to push down the queen. She was shrieking with laughter, trying to push back. Just as it looked like she was going to push Jacob off, Andrew jumped out the window. The air was rushing into my lungs as I cried.

The world fell into black.

**BLACK OUT X BLACK OUT X BLACK OUT**

Fire burned every cell of my body. My eyes opened wide and I gazed at nothing and everything. I let out a horrified scream, beads of perspiration rained down my forehead. Lava dripped through every artery in my body, flying through my capillaries and finding home in my veins before sinking back into my slowing heart.

"Bella, its okay, sweetheart," a familiar voice said, brushing hair from my face. I tried to focus on his brown eyes, but the pain wouldn't cease. The red hot torture whipped through my body and I cried out, falling back onto the bed. Two pairs of hands – one hot, the other cold, tried to help me relax, but my thrashing never let up. My throat caught on the oxygen and I choked. A roll of thunder passed through my body and my back arched. I bit hard on my bottom lip, trying to control the screams of agony, and blood dribbled down my chin. My fingers dug into my wrists, my sharp nails piercing the tender skin and blood dripped from there as well.

"Bella, my love, its okay…I'm here!" Edward called, his cold hands trying to dislodge my nails from my skin. The fire intensified and I felt as if the sun's direct rays were under my skin. I screamed, pleading for help.

My eyes closed and a sudden cold overpowered the heat. At first it was a welcomed change, but soon it was overbearing. I whimpered and twisted, feeling my body become numb. My heart stopped, my breathing stopped. The fire stopped. I was numb.

I was a vampire.

**A/N2: It might seem like Bella turned one-two-three, but actually, it was a full twenty-four hours. I just wanted to cut to the chase. Sorry for rushing!**


	15. G O O D B Y E

**A/N: I had to rewrite this because I forgot to save it the first time. I can say the first version was better, but hey, it happens.  
A/N2: This is the end of the road for Black Out. Power Surge will be posted soon, I promise. In the meantime the game is still going on. Come ON! Can't anyone guess? I suppose it's hard, so I'll give you a few hints.  
1-My iPod is the second generation and is a colour.  
2-My iPod is 4 giga-byte  
3-My iPod is an exotic color. Not many people have it.  
4-Some of the money for my iPod went to help AIDs in Africa, I believe.  
5-No one said this colour yet!!  
Come on, people! I'm itchin' to give this away!  
A/N3: By the way, questions are now open. I might post an FYI page. Don't be surprised if Power Surge, even though I have it typed up, will take a while to be posted. I want to get a few chapters in to it, because it's by Edward's pov, which I must confess is semi-easy and semi-hard. Easy because no one knows what goes on in Edward's head, so I can always mold him to my own, hard because I don't want him...too different. Sighs. Woe is the author.  
Sinning Sincerely,  
Bliss**

**G O O D B Y E**

I didn't awake; I arose. I sat up in the bed, my mind serene, and my body feeling as if the hours of torture had never happened. I glanced at my skin, that had a strange sun kissed glow. The window was open wide, and sunlight was gracing my hand. I glanced at it, wondering why the crystals that broke out on Edward didn't arrive on my skin.

"Bella!" Alice cried, running into the bedroom. Her pixie like body slipped into the room and she fell onto the bed at my side.

"What…happened?"

She grimaced. "Lots of stuff, but you shouldn't dwell on it; you finally awoke after a week!"

I paused, before looking around the room. The bathroom door was open and the full length mirror reflected my perfect figure…the figure of a devil.

It was strange how when I thought of how I would appear, I would have thought that I would look angelic, but it was almost the exact opposite; my hair was a blood red, contrasting with my red and black eyes. My skin was glowing seductively where the skin touched, the rest of me pale as snow. I scowled at my appearance, wishing I looked the way I did before I walked out of this damn room. Air rushed out of my lungs and slowly, my hair turned the exact shade of brown I once owned, my eyes turning into the magnificent pools I once owned.

Alice watched thoughtfully, her eyes absorbing everything I had done. "Magnificent," she murmured. I blushed. "It's almost how Amelia does it."

"Amelia…" I recollected, staring at my image in the mirror. "Amelia! I remember her, but it seems like…a muddled dream from long past."

Alice smiled warmly. "I understand how it is," she sighed and brushed back hair from my face before placing a hand in mine.

Electric shocks ran under my skin. It was strange; almost as if power was surging through my thick blood, almost as if I was memorizing every fiber of Alice's being.

I pulled away, feeling suddenly light headed. Alice sat wide eyed, her mouth popped open. A blood red scar appeared where she touched me before it disappeared into her shimmering palm. Her composure was suddenly pulled together, but she sat confused. "You…you copied…my…gift?"

I shook my head vigorously. "No…No…I don't know…" I put my head in my hands, feeling urges to harness this power, to gain more, to touch her again…to take it all…I shook my head.

"What happened…?"

She looked around the room with a frown. "The rest of the family is still outside…they'll be in soon though…"

"The battle still isn't over?" I asked, my voice high.

She nodded, her face sighing. "Edward asked Jasper and me to watch over you. There are also guards around the area; you're okay, I promise. "

"So…what happened?"

"Well," she began after a moment, "the Volturi sent Andrew, Amelia, and Jane to Elesmeera claiming to want power that the Volturi weren't granting them. They promised to have Lillia and you in the observation tower so she could rid of you two for once and for all. Obviously, they were double agents, and Elesmeera isn't stupid.

"You remember what happened, right?" I nodded with a shiver. "Jacob stopped her from biting you, hurling you into Andrew's arms. Like he was directed by the Volturi, he changed you."

"Jacob's alright, right?" I asked her, my voice rushed.

She nodded. "He's outside fighting along side Edward. They finally found a common ground…you."

I smiled slightly as we lapsed into silence. "So…I've been asleep this whole time?"

"No." Alice groaned. "In fact, I've never seen you more alive. The first twenty-four hours, you were going through the change. The rest of the time you were screaming or crying or levitating things."

"I can…levitate things?"

She nodded, smiling. "Every few moments Jasper and I had to pull down something."

I didn't smile...in fact, I frowned deeply.

How dangerous am I? It's bad enough that Isabelle wants Edward's head on her wall, but I can't control my own powers! My hands itched as if to tell the story. I felt power surge to my finger tips and I quickly sat on them.

A loud 'thunk' pulled me out of my thoughts. The dresser in the corner of the room fell down out of the air. Alice frowned.

"Stay calm; I'm going to get you something to eat."

With every moment I stayed around the Cullens, the more I put them in danger. I can't control my own emotions…I can't control my powers. My palms were starting to itch uncomfortably, and the dresser was trembling.

Suddenly the room felt cold, lonely, empty. My breaths stopped, my eyes closed. A moving photograph evolved under my lids. Edward was lying on the floor, curled up in the fetal position. He was trembling, his breaths bated, his hair matted against his forehead. He was silently screaming, squirming this way and that.

But there was two things I heard clearly; Bella, stop!

I'm not sure if it was a figment of my imagination, or if it was my nightmare. My vision ended and my eyes flashed open. I was trembling. And crying. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

And I hated them.

The Volturi…

They were the only ones who could help me. The only ones who would take me away from here…

I ran out of the bedroom in nothing more than a revealing camisole and matching silk pants in pink and lime. My long brown hair flowed behind me like a veil, my movements like fluid, like a rushing river moving from one place to the next.

Telltale guards marked the area, but they let me be.

Maybe the Volturi already saw this.

A hand grabbed my wrist, and I tried to pull away. "Where do you think you're going?"

I stopped trying to rush away when I realized the velvety voice. I spun around, and Edward Cullen stared me down, mischief in his dark eyes. His clothes were ripped and gory, his hair tousled, and deep dark circles under his eyes.

"Edward," I whispered. Something burst inside me, and I felt my resolve hardening to stone.

I couldn't let anything happen to him.

He used my arm like a rope, pulling me to his hard embrace. I struggled to pull away from him, but his arms were tight. "Bella…" he sighed, bringing his lips down on my forehead. "What's going on…?"

I finally pulled away, falling on my butt in the process.

_Lie._

I stood up calmly, my face contorting into a mask. "I never want to see you again," I whispered, my voice sharp and cold.

His onyx eyes widened, his nostrils flared, his mouth popped open incredulously. "What?"

"I'm too dangerous," I replied frigidly.

His face was suddenly masked, his eyes narrowed. "So?"

"Stop acting like a child," I snapped. "I can't have you pulling me back, Edward. I have to do what I have to do…and you're just going to prevent it."

"When have I ever…?"

"I _know _you Edward," I hissed. "I'm doing you a favor and ending it now."

He growled softly under his breath. "Bella, do you honestly think that I'm going to let you go because you're _dangerous_? Isn't this the pot calling the kettle black? Endless times I tried to tell you the same thing and _you _wouldn't let me go. Am _I _supposed to let you go just because everything has escalated?"

We stared each other down, both trying to soften the other's resolution without getting anywhere.

Too stubborn.

"Edward," I tried softly, "I'm not trying to hurt you...I'm doing this because I love you…"

"If you loved me, you would try and find a way," he retorted.

"How dare you question my love for you?" I snapped, my voice high, anger mounting inside my stomach. "After all the endless times I declared my feelings for you, you still question it?"

"How can I not?!" he demanded. "After all the times I said I'd be there for you, after all the times I told you no matter what, I would be by your side, you want to…_abandon_ me because of danger?"

"I asked you once upon a time ago to be ready to lose me, Edward," I whispered. "Let me go."

He pulled me to him, his lips so close to mine… "How can I let you go when I love you like I do, Bella?"

"Find someone else…anyone else. They'd be a lot healthier…"

"How can I lower my standards after I met you, Bella? How can I go back to that? I waited one-hundred n' five years for you…and I can't lose you now. Don't you understand how much it'll hurt me…?"

"Edward, let me go," I pleaded, pulling out of his arms. I walked away from him, turning slightly away from him. I gazed at his forlorn figure, my heart breaking.

He stared, his face downcast. "One last thing…before you go…"

My heart thrummed impatiently in my chest, my throat clogging. He walked towards me, and gripped my left wrist. I stood, frozen in my spot while he slid the small ring off my finger.

"Now you can go. You're free to move about the country, but I promise you," he whispered, pocketing the ring, "I'm going to find you. I'll track you down Isabella Swan."

I took two hesitant steps back; my heart returning to it's sluggish pace. Edward turned his back to me and walked away.

I turned as well and ran like a bat out of hell towards the Volturi's chamber.

"Are the Volturi awaiting you…?" Sophia started, but I flung the doors open anyway.

The kings were standing around, talking in soft voices. I slammed the golden doors shut, yet they still didn't acknowledge my presence.

"You bastards," I cried accusingly, pointing my finger at Marcus. Aro turned, an elegant brow raised in thought. "You double crossed my whole family, and sacrificed your only daughter!"

"Do you think that I wanted my only daughter to be sacrificed like this?" Marcus asked, his voice high. "Do you honestly believe that it was my choice? We miscalculated and knew that without getting you changed, we were all going to die, Bella, along with the last bit of hope."

I trembled from head to foot. "You all knew all along what I would become…" I whispered. A bench in the corner trembled before suspending in air. "This whole time you pretended as if I was here as a decoy when the true decoy was Lillia!"

The bench flew at them at its own accord, but the light footed Volturi dodged it.

"See what I am? I can't even control myself…" In my peripheral vision, I saw the tips of my hair turn different hues. My palms were itching and a sense of helplessness drifted over me. Screaming wasn't going to do anything. Yelling wasn't going to bring back all who died. I could prevent any more from dying…I could kill that psychotic bitch…

"I can't put the Cullens in danger…" I whispered, thinking aloud. They were the only ones who would help me, the only ones who lived long enough to even begin to understand what the hell was happening with me. "I shall make a deal."

The normally quiet Caius smiled an intimidating smile, showing his flawless white teeth. "Yes?"

"I shall stay with you…I pledge fealty, as long as the Cullens are safe from harms way."

"I can't promise you that," Marcus said.

"Then..." I paused, wondering what to bargain. "I never want to see them again. We shall hide someplace."

"Are you sure this is your bargain? Nothing else you desire?"

I looked down at my hands. "And Jacob…Jacob Black," I paused, looking at the kings under my eyelashes. "I never wish to see him again either, but don't kill him, please..."

"Anything else?" Aro asked, his face solemn.

"No…" I paused once more. "Actually, yes…I shall always have a say in what happens to me, the Cullens, or the Blacks."

They nodded; their faces similar and dark. Marcus walked towards me, his face tense. "I'm sorry, for…everything."

I shrugged off the hand he offered me with a sound more intimidating than a growl. "I've lost everything…my family, my friends, my love. There are no apologies that could ever forgive that."

He nodded in sharp understanding before flinging open the gold doors.

"Get what you need and nothing more," Aro boomed.

I made a deal with the Devil. It's time to fulfill my end of the bargain.

I glanced through the window, the moon a haunting sickle, a haunting reminder of what once was…of what could still be.

I walked through the door; walked to my ending.


	16. P O W E R S U R G E

Power Surge is Posted,  
Just FYI.

The prologue is only posted, however the next two chapters are in the editor's hands and will be posted ASAP!  
Here's a snippy!

_"Edward," my father began, his voice soft, "how do you feel?" _

_"Empty…," I replied lamely. "Disgusted…sick…jealous…," my stomach did the unfair lurch and my back straightened. "Dizzy…" _

_His topaz eyes hardened. "I believe you are suffering from multiple things, my son." _

_I inhaled sharply, my rigid pose hardening like his eyes. My stomach jumped into my throat and I turned, throwing up the little bit of blood I had left over from a month ago, and endless amounts of venom. I wiped mouth of the back of my hand, my head falling limp against the tiled wall. "What's wrong with me?" I asked, my voice a high whisper of pain. "What the hell did she do to me?" _

_ Carlisle mopped my face again, his lips in a hard line. _

**She broke you, Edward. **

_I tuned out his mind, not wanting to hear his drawn out explanation. _

_She broke me. It was as simple as that. Isabella Swan crawled inside me and destroyed the one last thing I had that kept my sanity. She broke me. _

Bet ya wanna read now, huh? WELL TOO BAD!  
Nah, kidding. I already have four chapters written, and two are being edited like I said before. I promise that Power Surge will be awesome, if not more awesome than Black Out.

Your Slave of the Paper, and Jester of the Pen,  
Patricia


End file.
